Lucario: the ninja of Aura
by Cerino the Ultimate Ninja
Summary: During the mission to Wave a unique stranger helps Team 7 defeat Zabuza and they convince him to join with Konaha. But will he be able to accept not all humans will shun him for his differences? Naruto/slight pokemon x-over
1. Chapter 1

**Hi me again…….well I don't got much to say sooooo ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**F.Y.I. First fic so be constructive**

**This fic is rated T for violence, gore, swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or pokemon.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

'**Jutsu!**'

Lucario: The Ninja of Aura

Chapter 1

**-somewhere/someplace**

On a mist covered road is where I was at the time watching the fight before me unfold. There were three Konoha genin and one jounin who turned out to be none other than Hayate Kakashi the 'Copy Cat Ninja of Konoha'. I was rather thankful that the mist rolled in curtesy of the man oppostie of them or I would of ran staight into Kakashi's group and I would rather avoid that.

Well then that would mean that the genin where his students. One of the genin dressed like an Emo kid with a blue overshirt, white, pants, and black hair whats surprising is that the overshirt had the Uchiha symbol on the back.

"_Weren't they wiped out a couple years ago?_ " I think to myself.

The only girl on the team had pink waist length hair with a pinkish red shirt on with a white circle on the back, with matching skirt along with skin tight shorts. The third one was byfare the weirdest and not to mention loudest ninja you had ever seen! I mean come on what kind a genin wears an orange windbreaker with matching orange pants. He had blonde hair that stuck out in all directions. Then there was Kakishi who had the traditional jounin outfit on along with his infamous face mask with the hitai pulled over his left eye, and gravity defing gray hair. Well not any more his hitai-ate was pulled up to reveal the '**Sharingan**' he was famous for.

Then there was what looked like a civilian who had gray hair, brown sleeveless shirt on and a travalers pack much larger then my own. And finally we have the other adult standing opposite of them. By the way he caried himself along the that huge sword of his I would have to say he was about mid-jounin level. He had bandages covering the lower half of his face. He had striped grey pants on with buckles across his torso. He has brown hair and a big ego. And then there was the hunter-nin across the clearing witch I'm pretty sure no one but me knows that he's even there. But the strange thing is that he is just observing the fight not taking action against the obvious missing-nin right there.

Then the light buld in my head blinks on. From my spot on top of this tree I could see the whole fight going on below me while staying hidden from even the hunter-nin cause I'm surppressing my chakra. But anyways that missing-nin was none other than Momochi Zabuza otherwise known as the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' and member of the seven swordsman of the hidden mist. Well even though my skills with the katana strapped across my back can rival them I ain't going to get involved in this. Why? Cause it ain't my problem I was just passing through when this mist rolled in and I took to the treetops. And I don't mean just a branch near the top but I mean the top. I am currently standing on top a tree with a tip of one of my paws balancing on the tip of the tree while the oter just hangs out to the side.

But again anyways the fight has just made a turn for the worst cause Kakashi has just been caught in a '**water prison jutsu**'. I know for a fact that Kakashi could of won the fight easy if he didn't have to for lack of a better word babysit the genin and civialian. _"Not that I can talk, Me and those genin are probly the same age"_ I think to myself. Well only one phrase could describe the genins position. They were fucked. Why cause the jounin sensei was caught and they had a '**water clone**' in between them and there sensei.

But I couldn't suppres that little voice in the back of my head saying. "_you should help them" _it said _"no" _was my gruff almost bark-like reply "_but with your help they'll actually have a chance at saving their sensei"_ it responded _"then the jounin will force me to answer questions and show him my face" _was my retort. Right now I was wearing a pitch black trench coat with a hood that was pulled over my head witch was slightly awkward feeling cause of my ears(think Organization 13 from Kingdom Hearts 2) with a genjutsu so no one would see my snout and a light travaling pack on my back. _"So what?" _was it's slightly irritated reply _" you know what then they will flip out cause the way I look yell stuff like 'demon' and 'monster' then tie me up carry me back the there village to be put in jail or torture me for no reason"_ replied cooly _"you never know they might be different"_ it said with slight hope _"__**NO**__" _I yelled back finally losing my cool.

What was I thinking humans are all the same they could be nice to me one second cause I saved their lives then when they see my face they lose it and the next thing I know I'm being either thrown in jail or tortured it had happened before. _"Well not all of them are like that"_ the voice says _"__she__ didn't throw you in jail or tortured you"_ I inwardly sigh in a attempt to calm my self down here I was getting my self rilled up over stuff best forgotten. And I again silently vow to myself to kill that snake (guess who) and free her from that prison the bastard threw her in.

Then I was snapped from my inner musing as a cry went throught the air and a look down to see blonde charge blindly at the clone only to be kicked back like a soccer ball with little effort on the clones side. _"Well that was a stupid thing to do"_ I think as I watch from my perch. Then I notice the hitai-ate clutched tightly in the blonde's hand then I realize what he just did and smirk. The kid had guts I'll give him that. Then a flicker of movement behind the blonde catches every ones attention accept the blonde's. Out of nowhere a secend **water clone** materialized with its sword ready to chop the bonde's body in half. The blonde see's his teammates horrified faces and looks back in time to see the cloneswing.

My body seemed to go on auto-pilot as I leapt of the branch unsheating my katana on the way. I instently but my body between Zabuza's second cloneand the blonde and block the strike just barley having the strenght the hold my ground. Then out of reflex my left paw lets go of the katana leaving my life in my right paws grip on the hilt of my blade, and lashes out sending Aura at the clone is too surprised to dodge and is hit and falls to the ground as a puddle of water.

**-with Team 7-**

All any of us could do was stare in horror as the cloneprepares to cleave Naruto in half. Then in a blink of an eye a black clad figure puts there self in the path of the swing and blocks it with a katana in there right hand as there left lashes out at the seemingly out of reach clone only for it to be hit by what appears to be blue flames that shot out of their hand and dispels instantly. The clone turns into a puddle of water and falls to the ground as the figure takes a ready stance.

Everyone had mixed feelings about this sudden appearance. Sasuke was releved that his rival and brother had been saved and irritated that he had not noticed the black clad figure even move to that spot to him he just appeared _"I need to get stronger so I can beat Itachi. This just proves how weak I am. DAMN IT!!" _he thought.

Sakura was happy that Naruto was safe but still wary of his savior who still stood behind him ready to strike in any direction. Then she saw Sasuke angry face and wondered _"What's wrong with Sasuke?"_

Naruto was releaved that he still had a chance at being Hokage and was about to thank the stranger when his savior took a stance ready to attack in any direction and leaped back to his teammates and the bridge builder (a.k.a the civilian) . Sakura (pinky), and Sasuke (Emo) noticed Naruto (blonde) jump back to join them and got ready to defend his movement in case the newcomer tried to stop him.

Kakashi was beyond relief that he didn't have to lose another comrade and began studing the newcomer. He/she wore a pitch black trench coat with the hood pull up so their face was cast in shadow and stood a little higher than Sasuke so they had to be about the same age and that was all he could tell witch irritated him to no end.

Zabuza (the missing nin) was livid and slightly happy that he might actually have a challenge. But he was also nervous the figure had not only block his clones strike but displeled it with some unknown ability that he had never seen nor heard of.

Haku (the hunter-nin) was surpised stalk still that not only had the figure sneak in undetected by her but they had also used an ability or jutsu the she had never seen. And she only caught a glimpse of it and had no idea of how it worked and hoped Zabuza could force the black clad ninja to do it again. So in general everyone was wary of the stranger because they didn't know who's side they're on.

**-back with Lucario (newcomer, black clad ninja, stranger, savior, figure)-**

"_Well this is just dandy" _I think to my self. My body finally gives me back control and a slip into a stance ready to attack or defend in any direction. The blone see's this and jumps back to join his team. Once again thankful for my hood cause people can't tell where I'm looking as a inspect my sword hoping it wasen't damaged cause it was the first and only gift I had ever been given by someone who cares about me. _"Thank God_ _"_ I thought as I inspect the blade of my precious custom made katana was undamaged.

Then I start inspecting the people and area around me thanks to my ability to feel Aura. _"Ok no more clone exept the one infront of me"_ I observe. _"The genin and the remaining clone are in defensive stances the genin obviously to protect themselves and the clone is probly sizing me up and planning an attack"_ I think as a focus on the clone while keeping an eye on the genin just in case they try something. I also notice the genin are whispering amoung themselvers now I would probly would have listened in if under better conditions but right now the clone was my top priority.

**-back to Team 7-**

"You ok dope" Sasuke asks Naruto.

"Yeah" was his Naruto's reply ignoring the annoying nickname.

"Who is the other guy" asks Sakura.

"I don't know".

"Did you at least see his face" asks Sasuke.

"No I tried but I couldn't cause of the hood"

"Ok just be careful we don't know which side he's on or what he wants" orders Sasuke.

"Ok Sasuke" said Sakura.

"Yeah" said Naruto.

Tazuna decided that it was better to stay quiet.

**-back to Lucario-**

'_Ok I think it would be wise to let the clone make the first move I just gotta be ready to bolt if it decides to go for the genin'_ I stratagize. As if on cue the clone takes a couple steps back and suddenly the mist thickens. The genin tense up and move closer to eachother. '_Even my keen eye's can't see through the mist that well any more' _I realize.

I take a deep breathe and open my eye's again and decide to use the mist to my advatage. I feel the familiar tingle in my eye's as I close them again and open them a second later and with a slight burst of Aura my once red eye's turn gold for a second before turning red again.

The whole world around me changes as my eye's begin to see Aura. I can always sense Aura witch that alone gives me astounding tracking abilities cause you can surppress your chakra but you can't surppress your Aura. All living things have Aura birds, trees, even rock's have a slight Aura signature. And when I push my own Aura into my eye's I can even see Aura! And when you make a solide clone it takes some of your own Aura so I can tell which or clones and which is the original just from the amount of Aura I sense from them.

Aura can tell you a lot about a person by just looking at them. If their soul is good they will appear blue, if their soul is tainted it will appear red, and if they are undecided or neither good nor evil they will appear purple. The civilian, and pinky were blue no surprise there, Kakashi and the Hunter-nin were blue but with a slight tint of purple again no surprise most ninja get the purple tint after a year or so of service. The Emo caught me off guard though his aura was blue with a lot more purple then any other on his team! It felt like a deep seeded hatred and a lust for power.

Then Zabuza's Aura wasn't purepurple but it still was the most tainted out of all of them which surpised me I expected it to be red….maybe there is a good reason for his crimes and the purple was a side affect of his more sadistic side….yeah that's probly it. But the most suprising of them all was the blonde, his Aura was pure blue but down in the region were his stomache should be was a dark purple ball, and there were black seals on the surface of his Aura. "_Ah another Jinchuuriki impressive that Aura in his stomache is the strongest I have sensed so I guess it's the 7, 8, or maybe even the 9__tails"_ I think to myself.

"_There moving on my left circling me is the clone" _I notice. Then in a instant the clone leaped behind me with that giant horse cleaver of his raised above its head ready to cleave me right down the middle. I move my left arm out a little and make enough room to stap through the hole it made and stabbed the clone in the stomache. Water instantly began to leak from the wound and the clone froze. The water made a sploshing sound as it hit the ground and I bet the others couldn't tell if it was water or blood. As if on cue the mist began to thin and a voice rang out

"I guess that's the end of your little savior." said Zabuza. Oh I could not help but grin at Kakashi's face his eye's were as wide as diner plates along with his team and the civilians. But my grin grew only wider even if no one could see it in the first place at Zabuza's his face went from smug to surprized then finally to angry cause he knew this was checkmate. With no more clones and he has to stand in that one spot to keep Kakashi trapped and he couldn't make more water clones with only one hand. We all had a clear shot at him and he knew it.

**-with Team 7-**

The mist began to thicken again so we tightened formation around Tazuna and waited. Not long after we heard a rusle of fabric and a sploshing sound that sounded like a lot of blood hitting the ground, and all of our hearts fell cause even though we weren't sure but he could of helped us free Kakashi. I mean come on he saved Naruto so he could have been an ally. The mist began to thin and we heard Zabuza say "I guess that's the end of your little savior."

We tried not to look but we couln't help but look at spot were the black clad figure had stood only to have the jaw's hit the ground. There stood Zabuza's clones with his horse cleaver above his head and a katana sticking through his stomache with a lot of water spilling out the enterace and exit wounds and the figure just stayed in that low stance seemingly staring at the clone. Sasuke tried to see his face but just as Naruto said it was covered by the hood shrouding it in shadow.

**-with Kakashi-**

All I could do was stare in shock at the scene before me within the confines of my water prison and think _"How was he even able to track his movement? He may be about the same age as Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto but he is on a whole different level….well at least at tracking and kenjutsu"_ as I glanced at I see his face go from surprised to angry then I realized why. He was wide open for an attack! I glance back at the figure and silently thank God for this black clad angel.

**-with Zabuza-**

"_**HOW THE HELL DID HE TRACK AND KILL MY CLONE THAT HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!" **_I practically scream in my mind. Then my brain begins to speed up and I realize that I'm wide open for a counter attack. _"With one hand keeping the water prison up I only had one arm available and you need two to make '__**water clones**__', and I can't move without realesing Kakashi. Damn I'm going to have to think of something or I'm screwed_._"_ I think. But my train of thought is interupted by movement from the black wearing ninja.

**-and back to Lucario-**

I decided to press may advantage and twirl around and reach for my kunia pouch on my right leg with my left paw and grab two kunia one with an explosive tag. I throw them at Zabuza making sure the one with the explosive tag in front. They flew right on course and as I thought Zabuza plucked the explosive kunia out of the air and blocked the second only to realized the explosive tag on the kunia and throw it off to the side and explodes just as it gets of of range of Zabuza.

"_Damn"_ I think _"I was hoping he wouldn't notice till it was to late cause that water prison would have protected Kakashi"_ then I noticed the Emo and Blonde moving the Emo stopped halfway there with a two windmill shuriken. One hidden but something was wrong the one that he held had an Aura signature then I realize what they were doing and decide to help and continue my assault with kunia, shuriken, and even senbon neddles from my arm holsters as I charge forward a little behind the Blonde's clone sheathing my katana along the way.

The blonde clone jumped high in the air and came down on top of Zabuza only to be punched in the stomacha and sent back and disappear in a cloud of smoke, and through the smoke flew the windmill shuriken. Zabuza caught the first shuiken then spotted the second one flying in the shadow of the first he quickly reacted and jump over it, and it flew harmlessly under him. Only to have it disappear in a cloud of smoke and a pop revealed the real Blonde who threw a kunia at Zabuza's back.

Zabuza realizing he lost removes his hand from the water prison and caught the kunia only to be kick in the face by me and sent flying away from Kakashi and Blonde. I landed on the water and stood on it as if it was solid ground this obviously surprised Kakashi. He probly never expected someone of my age to be have that kind of chakra control. Well he got up as the blonde swam back to shore.

"Listen I don't know who you are obiously strong and I want to ask you if you will help me here?" Kakashi asks. I lightly nod my head Kakashi must of seen the gesture cause he settled himself in a stance and I decided to follow suit, and crouched down with one hand on the hilt of my sword the other on infront of me. Kakashi obviouly finds the stance odd but doesent comment on it, but instead charges with me close behind.

**-end-**

Sorry I had to cut it there but I am running out of time and I always wanted to try a cliffhanger.

Preview:Next Chapter-Zabuza vs Kakashi & Lucario

In the next chapter Lucario's differences will be revealed and if you have no idea how he looks it's simple google him. Oh and he looks like he does in the picture minus the spike on his chest I just thought it would get in the way but he still has the spikes on the back of his paws though. Also most of his moves your going to see are from Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

**Till next time CerinoD. is outie**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello srry it took me awile to squeeze in some time to type this chapter cause we just went back to school from spring break so I'll try and type a little during the the week but expect a new chapter on weekends most of the time. I don't know when I am going to end this story I guess I'm just going to wing it, and I will also take idea's for the story you think it's good.**

**F.Y.I-Lucario is really going to be the only thing from poke'mon in this fic I really just thought of the idea cause I like playing as him in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and that's probly were most of his moves are going to come from along with some I invent. And thanks for the reviews Sharkteeth and Dimunda Angel of Dark Light. And can anyone give me a list of jutsu and what they do in English cause I only know a coulple?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Poke'mon**

"speech"

'_thought_'

'**Justsu!**'

**Read and Review!!!!!**

Lucario: The Ninja of Aura

Chapter 2

**-Somewhere on a mist covered road-**

**-Lucario-**

As me and Kakashi charge toward Zabuza he flashes through some hand signs that I instently recognize as water clone. On the way there I hear Kakashi yell back "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke protect Tazuna!"

Well at least I now know the genin's names and Tazuna must be the civilian Sakura must me pinky and I don't know which one is Naruto or Sasuke. As predicted a water clone appears beside him and they charge as well. While I engage the clone Kakashi takes the original, the clone swing his sword horizontaly only for me to jump up and land on the flat side of the blade and run along the blade and kick him in the face. I expected the clone to dispel and as I turn in midair to assist Kakashi my leg is grabbed by something I quickly whip around to see the water clone still there and he flings me a good distance in the opposite direction of Kakashi. Zabuza must have added much more chakra into that clone then needed so it can take more of a beating then regular clones.

I notice my hood start to slip back as I fly so I quickly grap it. You would expect it to stay on rather easily, but it actually slides off quiet easily because of my ears. Another unique thing about my hood is that when I pull it down the genjutsu hiding my snout is also removed cause I channel chakra through the hood. I do this cause it saves a small amount of chakra but after a while it really adds up. A bad thing about it is that I have to fold my ears down for the hood to go on my head which cuts my hearing capabilities down.

As I land I notice the mist begin to clear. '_Zabuza must be having a rough time with Kakashi and wants to save chaka.'_ I think to myself as the clone charges at me again. It repeat's it's earilier action and swings horizontaly, but this time I duck under it and he tries to sweep kick me. I quickly push off with my left leg and go sideways in midair with the blade passing harmlessly over me and his leg going under me. I grab hold of one of the circles in the blade and am tugged along with the blade. I use the momentum that the clone built up for me and let go and kick the clone in the back. He staggers forward and I throw two senbon needles into his back where it's spinal cord should be. And as predicted it dispels into a puddle of water. Cause no matter how much chakra you put into a clone it may be able to take a couple hits but it can't survive if you hit it with a kunia, senbon, or shurikan cause it disrupt's it's flow of chakra.

I land and turn to see Kakashi and Zabuza in a tiajutsu fight and Kakashi has the upper hand even if Zabuza has that sword of his. I can't help but look at the genin just to see their faces and I could hardly hold back a bark of laughter. Their jaw's where on the flow and their eye's the size of diner plates just standing there staring at me. Emo was the first to recover and just stands their glaring at me like I just insulted him. '_what's his problem I probly just saved their lives and all he can do is glare at me…jackass.' _I think as I turn back to the real Zabuza and Kakashi and run to assist the latter.

**-with the Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke-**

We couldn't belive our eyes as we stare at the figure who just dispeled Zabuza's clone in under a minute as if it was nothing. Sasuke recovers from the shock and glares daggers at the figure as he runs to assist Kakashi. Naruto seeing this turns and ask's Sasuke "What's wrong with you Sasuke it looks like you would of rather have the clone win."

Sasuke in all his polite ways says " None of your business dope." While in his mind he was thinking '_How can someone our age be able to take on a jounin class missing nin! I must know so I can grow stronger myself I don't care if I have to torture it out of him!_'.

"Well sorry for being glad that we don't have to be on the receiving end of that sword cause unlike you I don't got a death wish believe it!"(A.N.: just had to but that in somewhere.) was Naruto's reply.

"Yeah Sasuke no offense but I thought that you would be happy that that guy can take on Zabuza." was what Sakura said. Naruto and Sasuke where just like 0.0 (hehe shocking ain't it).

**-and back to the battle-**

'_Zabuza seems to not have noticed his clone has been deafeted so might as well give him a present for not being more obsernt!' _I think evily with a grin as I run in from behind.

**-with Zabuza-**

'_Damn I didn't think Kakashi was this tough I guess he was so worried about those stupid genin that he was holding back. Now that he doesn't have to worry about them he can fight at full strength and not worry about them and the strength difference is much more obvious. I mean he has already forced me to cancle my hidden mist to conserve chakra!'_' I think furiously as Kakashi kicks me in the chest sendind me staggering back the weight of my Kubikiri Houcho (I think that means head cleaver?) throwing me even more off balance but just a little since I have trained with it so much.

Next thing I know my legs are sweeped out from under me and I look down to see the stranger from earlier curled up into a ball on his back and his hand just abover his shoulder. '_How could he defeat my clone so quickly it should have been able to take more than 20 of his hits. Damn I underestimated him again!_' I think as I can literaly feel my blood begin to boil. His body is tense and I wonder what he is about to do. As if an cue he uncurls and launches forward his feet connect's with my stomach shoving the air in my lungs out and I shoot a good distance away. Now I see he curled up his body and tensed up and used his body like a spring board and shoots forward.(think of what Riku does in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 1 when you fight him on Destiny Island).

**-Lucario-**

'_God I love it when an enemy underestimates me it opens up a lot of operatunities to surprise them_!' I think happly as a land back on my feet. Kakashi just stands there and stares at me impasivly.

"You know I knew you were good but you just don't cease to surprise me. Maybe after this you can consider joining us to help protect the bridge builder. Of course we'll split the pay." He say's in a stonic almost bored tone. I just turn my head toward him and shrug. He seemed to get the message and runs at the recovering Zabuza with me on his tail.

**-Zabuza-**

'_Damn that stupid hood to hell it just annoys me to no end!_' was all Zabuza could think at the moment. As he stood back up and looked up to see Kakashi and the stranger running at him.

**-Lucario-**

As me and Kakashi close in Zabuza he doesn't have enough time to recover and his prize is a uppercut to the chin and he is thrown into the air. I jump into the air and flash through some quick handseals and grab my katana. As I level out with Zabuza I unsheath it to reveal it crackling with electricity and swing at Zabuza's sword arm.

He move's his arm out of the way but can't get the sword out of the way and with a loud **CLANG **my blade connect's with Zabuza's and the electricity jumps from blade to blade and travels down Zabuza's toward his hand, and he is forced to let his sword go. But as I fly by Zabuza a hand comes into the corner of my vision and grabs my hood! I try to yank it off without pulling off my hood but the hand yanks back and my hood falls back. …even the forest seemed to go quiet as my hood falls back to reveal my face. Everyone even Zabuza was like 0.0!

**-Team 7 + Tazuna-**

We all just stood there staring in shock at his face. It was vulpine like a fox's with blue fur but the fur around his eye's was black almost like a mask with four dreadlock looking things on the back of his head almost like the leftover clothe for the mask. He had large triangular shaped ears on top of his head and a small snout but his mouth only reached about halfway down it. He had red slitted eye's but they had a slight goldish tint to them. All of us even Tazuna could just stare in shock at his face no one could of guessed that this would happen. '_Well I guess that's why he has the hood so he can go through town's without them attacking him. He's kind of like me when I'm at Konoha_' were Naruto's thoughts at the moment.

Kakashi's eye's were wide as diner plates…well his right eye was his left was still giving the stanger it's constant Sharingan glare. '_Well come to think of it there is a person in the bingo book who has a small bounty on his head and he fits this guys discription black trench coat, katana, light traveling pack and small build. He's in the bingo book because he broke up a couple raids on villages in Fire Country and it's says to capture him and take him to Konoha instead of killing him…probly to thank him and what not well I'm not sure about that now._'

**-Zabuza-**

'_What __**IS HE**__!' He obviouly ain't human but he ain't a demon cause he used human chakra…nope no red demonic chakra here and his chakra seem's to be about the size of a jounin's still a lot for his aparrent age but still doesn't answer the question._' Was what Zabuza was thinking at the moment and for once the cogs in his head where turning. '_I hope Haku can make something of this cause I can't._'

**-Haku-**

But sadly Haku couldn't make much more sense of this than Zabuza. '_Come to think of it he is in the bingo book but for what I can't remember I'll have to check later. Zabuza still hasen't got him to use those blue flames of his._' Was all Haku could deduct at the moment.

**-Lucario-**

'Well this is just great now when we're done with Zabuza Kakashi will attack me and I might be able to take him at full strength but that lightning jutsu winded me for a moment I probly shouldn't of put that much chakra into it. I was hoping to separate Zabuza from his sword which I did. Then Kakashi and me could take him down easier but I didn't think about the posibility of Zabuza countering let alone pull down my hood. Or Kakashi could let me go…yeah right!

"What are you?" Zabuza said in a slightly shaken voice as I pulled my hood back up and put the genjutsu back up this caught everyones attention and they all focused on me.

"Your worst nightmare." was my cold reply as a charge at Zabuza which made everyone look left and right and then right back at me. Why because they didn't hear the voice with their ears. No they heard it with their minds! Again why is bacause my vocal cords are only good for growling, whimpering, yipping and other primitive noises. So I had to learn a new form of speech and aparantly whatever species I belong to has the gift of Telepathy and some Telekinesis! The telepathy is like second nature but the telekinesis takes a lot of focus, and concentration I can lift a lot of things but my limit is about lifting up a tree that is already cut down. I still can almost uproot a tree last week I even got one out of the ground but then it fell to the ground along with me that's about my limit. A bonus about the telepathy is that I can use jutsu without yelling it out forcing my opponents to be on their toes and pray they recognize the hand seals.

Using Zabuza's distraction to my advantage I flicker out of existence and appear infront of Zabuza and kick him in the face just as he noticed I had moved. Kakashi seeing that halftime was over jumped in to the fight by grabing Zabuza's foot and throwing him putting us inbetween the genin and Tazuna I think it was and him. "Don't even think about running after we are done here. I have some questions for you." was all Kakashi said to me as he took a stance.

I Grimace and look back at the still flying Zabuza hoping he doesn't land near his sword. But alas he did land right where his sword was floating quickly grabbing it he quickly turned around to see me right on top of him and he gave a drunken swing that I jumped over and he received a kick to the face.

I look back wondering where Kakashi was only to see him fliping though handseal…I think that's a Water jutsu. Kakashi finishes the seals just as I land and I hear him cry out "**Water Style: Giant Vortex jutsu**!"

'_Oh shit._' I shout in my head as I am forced to take to the skies yet again. '_Why am I helping these guys again_!' I think as the giant vortex of water barly miss my feet. Zabuza is slammed into a tree and I quickly pin him there with some of my kunia. Just as I am about to finish him the long forgotten hunter-nin send two senbon down and pierce Zabuza in the neck. At first I think it's oven then I realize those senbon are in just the right spot to send Zabuza into a death-like state (well I think since he uses senbon himself he would recognize such a thing as this) after some quick thinking I decide to play along with the hunter-nin't ruse for now.

Right on cue the hunter-nin jumps down and begins thanking us and saying he had been tracking him for some time and all. Just as he is about to leave I pull a kunia out and say to all in the area to hear cause I can direct my telepathy to any certain group of people and leave some out if I choose.

"I mean to no offence to you hunter but just to make sure he's actually dead." I quickly toss the kunia at Zabuza's forhead. It goes on target till the hunter-nin catch's it and replies

"you're a clever one I'll give you that how long did you now I was there."

"since the beggining of the fight" is my cold reply.

"well then I will be taking Zabuza and I hope we can one day have a fair fight but till then goodbye." he says as he throws the kunia back to me and I catch it daftly like it was nothing just as they disappear in a flicker of movement.

As I put my kunia back into it's holster I sense a aura signature right behind '_Kakashi!_' I realize as he karate chops me in the crook of the neck hoping to knock me out. But again I am underestimated as I colapse to my knee's. Kakashi circles me to try and knock me out again but as he gets directly beside me I thrust my left arm out and charge it with Aura. Kakashi quickly jumps back and stands there staring at the ball of Aura I have built up in my palm as the darkness slowly consumes me. Kakashi seems to be interested in my hand since this is the first time he saw it clearly.

**-team 7 and Tazuna-**

We all begin to walk to Kakashi-sensie as he carries the now unconciouse figure to land. "Is he alright?" Naruto asks their sensie as he sets the figure down and answers with a

"yeah just knocked out." as grabs some rope from his pouch.

"What are you doing?" asks to o-so-clever Sasuke.

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm tying him up" was Kakashi's slightly irritated reply while he pulled back the strangers sleeve to find a blue and black paw with a spike coming out of the back. Kakashi examine's the paw before pulling the sleeve back down and continue tying him up.

"But shouldn't you kill him." replies Sasuke as Naruto and Sakura gives them both stunned look's.

"B-but he probly saved our live's shouldn't we at least give him a chance to explain." was Naruto's shocked comment.

"Relax guys I ain't going to kill him I am just going to tie him up and carry him to Tazuna's. If that's alright with you of course?" Kakashi said loking at Tazuna after the last coment while covering his Sharingan.

"S-sure n-n-no problem" was their reply from Tazuna still obviouly shaken from what he just seen.

"Alright then lets move out" was all Kakashi said as he started walking down the road with the now tied-up strange on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do to him once he wakes back up?" asks Sakura.

"Well probly ask him a few questions since he is in the bingo book" was her reply.

This seemed to finally press one of Sasuke's button's. "NO WAY there is no possible way that someone our age can be in the bingo book even if he is…different."

"Well he ain't in the bingo book as in one of the people who they want to be killed no he is one of the few they want brought in alive probly to give him his award money for what he's done. But I ain't surprised he never went to pick it up now we seen his appearance" was Kakashi's reply

"What do you mean 'give him his award money'." Was Naruto's once resonible question.

"Well he has saved quiet a few villages from bandits and raiders in Fire Country so of course they owe him some money for his services. He has even earned the title of 'Leafs Shadow Defender' since he always disappears without a trace after he brakes the violence up. But I wonder what forced him into Wave even though we are just across the border he has never been reported out of Fire Country" was Kakashi's answer without missing a step although he appeared to be saying the last part to himself.

"Wow." Was all Sakura had to say at the moment. There was a couple minutes of silence as everyone thought to themselves…well except for Sasuke he was still simering that he hadent't even been recognized yet and this guy was known throughout the Elemental Nations. Then after a couple minutes the dusty light buld in Naruto's head goes off for one of the few times in his life.

"Wait what are you going to do to him once you asked him those questions you were talking about?" he asks Kakashi slightly jogging to pull up along side him. Kakashi thought for a couple of seconds before saying

"Give him the choice of coming with us back to Konoha or carry him back to Konona like the bingo book says, and I'm pretty sure after all he's done for Fire Country the Hokage will happly give him an oprotunity to join leaf as a shinobi."

"But what if he doesn't want to join leaf" was Sakuras question.

"Then the Hokage will probly just give him his money and say the offer is always open and let him go" was Kakashi's matter-of-factly reply.

"Oooook" was her reply.

"Do you think he will join if given the option." Asked the always curious Uzamaki.

"I don't know he never went to Konoha to pick up his money and knocked out the few hunter-nin who managed to find him. So I really don't know it up to him, but he has gone through a lot of trouble to keep himself hidden, and now I guess it's kind of obvious now why." The group was quiet the rest of the way to Tazuna's wrapted in their own thoughts.

**-end-**

Hope you like the new chapter and sorry it took so long I am just now starting to find time to type these chapters. And sorry if you think I'm bashing on Naruto or anyone else I just like messing with them although I might bash on Sasuke. Why? Cause I just don't like the jackass that's why. Well I guess that's all. See you later for now! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello it's me again nothing to mention and thanks for the reviews **

"speech"

'thought'

"**jutsu!**"

Lucario: The Ninja of Aura

Chapter 3

**-Tazuna's House-**

'_oh…my head. What…the…fuck. Where the hell am I?_' where the rather inteligent thoughts that went through Lucario's head as he regained consciousness but didn't open his eye's. '_Ok I sense one, two, three, four…seven aura signitures…well seven if you count the demon container's 'tenant'. Anyway it seems they are all in a different room so I guess it's ok to look around._' As I look around I see a bedroom in which I am propped up agains the wall with my hood still up. The room was nice not to shaby but not to rich. '_Hm were could I be…well we're to far away from Konoha to be back yet maybe that civilians house. What was his name again…Tazuna. Well this ain't good…I wonder…oh yep I'm tied up pretty good._' Was what I was contemplated at the moment while I tried to break free.

I grimace as a thought came to mind. '_I can always pop my shoulders out of socket and lift them over my head then naw through the ropes. It's the only thing I can think of…shit this is going to hurt._' Just as I was about to dislocate my shoulders I hear foot steps heading toward the room I'm in and close my eyes and hold still. The door opens and I recognize the aura signiture as Kakashi's he walks right in front of me and I think he crouched down judging by the russle of fabric and the floorboards groaning.

"So are you ready to answer some questions?" I sigh inwardly and slump my shoulders as those words reach my ears.

"What kind of 'questions'?" was my icy reply (remember telepathy).

"Nothing bad just a few questions that the Hokage wants answered like 'why have you never come to collect your reward'… well I guess that is kind of obvious now."

I sigh only this time audibly "Ok I will answer your questions but only if the eavsdropping genin outside the door go." Was my reply to the prior question making sure the genin could hear me. At this Kakashi stood up and walked to the door and when he opened it there were the genin. Sakura I think it was had a dumbstruck look on here face, the blonde look amazed, and the emo kid was giving me a death glare whitch even though he couldn't see I returned.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura please leave now."

The genin left quietly exept for the blonde who stopped and turned around and smiled and said "Thanks for saving my life back there by the way!"

I silently stare at him at that and Kakashi says "Ok with that said please go Naruto."

'_Well at least I now know the all the genins names._' I thought as the newly doubed Naruto left and Kakashi closed the door again.

"Ok with that taken care of where were we… oh yeah the questions." He said as he walked back to my spot against the wall. "Ok for one why have you never came to Konoha and collected your reward?"

I sigh in defeat and answer. "Well I went there once a few years ago when I desperatly needed money. And what do I find? Some villagers attacking a blond child the same blonde genin that's on your team…Naruto I think it was? Imagine what they'd tried to do to me a **REAL **demon in there eyes even though I ain't. And I say 'try' cause unlike him I won't take it quietly I will defend myself!"

Kakashi sighs and says "Sadly the villagers don't see him as the hero he really is and I intend to begin training him a little more than I have been. Cause of that plan he came up with I see he has potental and I have neglected training him and Sakura and mainly focusing on Sasuke…a mistake that I greatly greive. Well anyway next question…even though your first answer pretty much sumed up the rest 'why would you always dissappear after helping a village?'"

My reply is "same as the first I didn't want to be discovered" Kakashi stares at me for a second then says

"Ok well then I guess there is only three more questions needing answered one is 'why did you help those villages'?"

I sigh as I think it over. "I guess cause I just can't stand seeing people with power…for lack of a better word 'bully' people weaker than themselves."

"…Well that is a noble answer. Ok then next question is 'why were you in wave cause reports say you stay in Fire Country'?"

"Well go back to Konoha and you will find a rather irritated hunter-nin who chased me all the way from about five miles from Konoha to the border where he was forced to stop!"

Kakashi laughed at this and said "Well I must say I am impressed you have to be very skilled to outrun a hunter-nin that far! Anyway last question'…will you join Konoha as a leaf shinobi'?"

I was shocked at these words "But what makes you think the Hokage will exept me after learning what I am!" I had blurted it out before I could stop myself and insently regreted it…I was getting my hopes up.

Kakashi stared at my still hooded face and replied matter-of-factly "Cause I once asked the Hokage one time what he would do if he caught you after I ran into you about a year ago and he said. 'I would offer him a spot among leaf cause he is very talented and I have learned from experience that running all your life gets tiresome after awile.'"

"That still doesn't answer my question" was my reply as I remember that incident.

"Well the Hokage has a rather strong grandfatherly relationship with Naruto as I am pretty sure you already now his secret. Now what is your answer will you come quietly with us back to Konoha or will we have to carry you back to give you your reward and you can go on running?"

At this I became silent and my mind went into overdrive '_this is oviously a trick…but what if it ain't? What if I can finally settle down and finally have a place to call home! But what if it is a trick and I end up being tortured and broken?_' As these thoughts float around my head words my first and only real friend said not-to long ago drift into my head words that she had said when the same subject had been brought up.

"Maybe you should just suck up the courage and give it a try. I mean COME ON! You have been running all your life! Wouldn't it be nice to have a home?" as these words come into my head I make my decision

'_ok I will give it a try and if I do find a home. I will save you and then we can share that new home…together.'_

"Well do you have an answer or do you want to think for the night?" were the first words I heard as my mind resurfaced.

"Ok I will join leaf as a shinobi!" was my reply I was slightly shocked at my own voice. Kakashi's one visible eye curved up indicating a smile.

"I was hoping you would say that! That saves us a whole lot of trouble now I can untie you" He said as he walked forward and untied my hands and feet.

"Where do I sleep?" was my only question even though I could sleep outside I love a cosy bed as much as the next guy.

"Right here in this room now please follow me cause my team would like to know of your decision."

I stand up and follow him through the door, right down a hallway and down a flight of stairs. As we enter what seems to be a nice sized dining room. I see the genin sitting around a table in the middle. As we enter the genin stop and look at me and Kakashi.

They are silent until Naruto finally got tired of waiting and asked "Weeeellll?" Kakashi looks them over then looks at me in which I just nod.

"He has decided to join Konoha." Kakashi anounced after looking back at the genin.

Naruto wooped at that and almost tipped his chair, Sakura smiled warmly at me, and Sasuke gave me a stoic glare. Then I notice the bandages around Sasuke's hands and I grin to myself '_Idiot he either burned himself with a fire jutsu or he tried to wield my sword._'

As me and Kakashi sit down I notice something missing. "Hey weres my sword?" I asked.

The genin all stopped and stared at me in amazment…for what I don't know, and Kakashi looks at me and replies

"It's in your room propped up against the bed." I sigh in relief detecting no lie in Kakashi's voice. "Although your sword almost killed Sasuke here" said Kakashi pointing at the emo.

'_Well that confirms that he tried to wield my sword and now I know for sure the genin's names_.'

"You see when we got here we went and put you in your room and removed your pack and sword. Sasuke here got curious and tried to unsheath it and at that moment he was shocked rather badly by it. He was knocked unconcious for queit some time after though." Kakashi explained.

"Well I don't want to kill the person who tries to hold my sword since they might be an ally although in my case those are rather few. But it is rather handy…you have no idea how many ninja are killed by there own blade, And…Sasuke was it you should be more careful that kind of recklessness can get you killed in an instent!" Sasuke's response was to intesify his glare, while Sakura looked scandalized, and Naruto laughed.

Kakashi seemed to have noticed something and decided to ask. "Well since you know all are names how bought you tell us your name?" I look at Kakashi for a second and decide it was ok.

I lower my hood for why I do not know. Everyone stared at my vulpine face as I said "It's Lucario."

There was a pause as they studied my face then after a minute Kakashi finally said with one of his eye smiles "Well then Lucario you must be hungry so I will go and get you some food while you get to know my team here." Kakashi walked out leaving me alone with the genin. There was a awkward silence between us for a few minutes till finally Naruto decided to break the ice.

"Weeeelll Lucario thanks again for saving my life back there. And speaking of which how long had you been there before you jumped in?" This seemed to interest Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura just out of curiosity and Sasuke to just gauge my strength.

"I was watching the fight from when Zabuza threw the sword over your heads." Naruto and Sakura seemed impressed and Sasuke seemed to be infuriated with himself.

"Why were you there in the first place though?" Was Sakuras question.

"I was just passing though when the mist rolled in." Was my reply.

"Who exactly trained you?" Was Sasuke's question. Sakura didn't react to this just waited for a reply but Naruto gave Sasuke a nervous look.

"My parents taught me when I was young." This peeked Sakuras intrest.

"Then where are they now?" I think the answer over then reply with

"We got seperated when I was still young so I'v been trying to find them for a while."

"Oh sorry about that." Was Sakura's reply with a sad face.

"How old are you?" Was Naruto's next question

"I am 12 years old." Was my reply. It was my turn to ask a question.

"Sooo how long have you guys been a team?" They were caught off guard by the question but answer all the same.

"We have been a team for about 2 weeks but this is our first big mission." Surprisingly it was Sakura who answered.

"Well I'm back hope you like steak with mashed potatoes cause we ran out of gravy."

"Thanks" I reply as I take the plate of food. As I ate it was quiet for a bit as the genin talked about the missions they had been on so far. After about 15 minutes I was done and Kakashi said.

"Ok bed time guys we got training to do tomorrow." The genin stood and left while me and Kakashi sat at the table.

"What kind of training are you going to put them through?" was my question once I was sure they had left.

"Chakra control excercises." Was his response.

"Tree climbing?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you passed that already though since you already know how to water walk."

"Yeah I have ANBU level chakra control." This caught Kakashi off guard.

"Really…then why did you put so much chakra into that lightning jutsu you did?"

"Cause I modified that jutsu so that the more chakra you put into it the stronge the shock will be."

"Really…I got a bargain for you. You teach me that jutsu and I will teach you my one original jutsu as sort of a peace treaty?"

"Really this jutsu wouldn't be the chidori would it?" Kakashi seemed a bit disgrunteled that I knew the jutsu he was talking about but continued anyway.

"Yes it is."

"Nice I always wanted to learn that."

"So is it a deal?" Kakashi asked while holding out his hand.

"Deal!" I say as I take his hand and shake.

It was quiet for a little longer till Kakashi seemed to have realized something because he jumped and looked at me and asked. "Wait a second when you used that jutsu you didn't call out its name! How could you do a jutsu without saying its name?" I start laughing and when I finally calm down enough to talk I reply.

"I was waiting for you to notice that. Well telepathy is unique you see I can talk to someone while blocking the message out from anyone else. So I can exclude anyone from a conversation if I want to."

"That still doesn't explain how you did that jutsu?"

"It's simple really I just exclude everyone from the message the jutsu is in."

"Interesting can you teach anyone telepathy?"

"No cause when I try they simply can't do it. It's really just like talking for you, BUT I can open up a mental link with a group of people so we can communicate with their minds without anyone hearing."

"Nice that could come in handy during a fight." I yawn and decide to hit the hay.

"Well if you don't mind I would like to go to sleep."

"Ok Lucario I will probly be going to sleep here in a minute too."

As I enter my room I notice as Kakashi said my sword was proped up against the bed. I inspect it for a minute. The sheath was blue with blue flames at the end. The hilt was also blue with black cloth wraped around it. The hilt was made so I could grip it with my paws cause I can curl my fingers some so they made it so I could grip it. The blade looked like every other sword but it wasn't it was made of Obsidian witch is a rare material. It was virtualy unbreakable I was just protective of it that's why I put the shocking seal of the hilt. Once I was satisfied that it was ok I took off my trence coat witch I only wear to hide my identity, and got in bed and went to sleep while thinking '_Maybe this will work out…I hope it does._'

**-end- **

Srry it took so long to update but when I was just about finished with this chapter my computer died and I had to rewrite almost all of it and I just couldn't get around to it till now. Expect the next update next weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi me again hope you like this chapter. Please read and review**

"Speech."

'_Thoughts.'_

"**Jutsu!**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.**

Lucario: The Ninja of Aura

Chapter 4

**-Kakashi & Lucario-**

"Wait a second…I think I got it…WWWWAAAAAAA CRRRRAAAASH." Were the sounds that resenated from some woods early in the morning. I rub my temples as Naruto once again crashed to the ground from the tree he was training on. But he was still doing a little better than the Uchiha not by much though about a foot.

Why…because when me and Kakashi explained it to them after demenstrating Naruto asked what the point was. I explained to them that the better chakra control you have the less chakra you waste on a jutsu which means you can do that jutsu much more and if you master it completely you will be able to do it without hand signs…although the most ninjas learn in that field are '**substitution**' and '**body flicker**'. I takes a while to even learn to do a '**grand fireball**' jutsu without hand signs.

This seemed to peek Naruto's intrest and made him train all the harder. When me and Kakashi thought they could take it from here we started to head further into the woods to carry out our little 'agreement' from last night. When Naruto picked himself up from off the group and noticed Kakashi and my self heading off he shouted "Hey were you two heading off to!"

This caught Sakura who was still up in a high branch and Sasuke who just landed from another atempt attentions.

"Oh us we are heading off to do a little 'training' of our own but don't worry we will be back in a few hours to check on your progress." Said Kakashi giving them a smile.

As we turned around and starting heading back I realized something and turned around again and said back to them releasing a rather small amont of killer intent, but to them it was even more crushing the Zabuza's. "And don't even think about folowing us cause trust me I'll know."

Naruto and Sakura gulped and nodded, but Sasuke glared at me cause he knew I figured him out and he also knew that I wasen't bluffing. Me and Kakashi continuead deeper into the woods. Once we got a good distance away so they wouldn't sense our chakra signatures flare we stopped.

"Ok since I am the one who requested this I'll teach you the **chidori** first." Kakashi said once we stopped

"Ok but before we begin I must say that the lightning jutsu I used is made to be transferred through a weapon like a kunia or katana so you might need to get a custom kunia made for close range combat and not throwing once we get back to Konoha." I state as I nod.

**-With the Genin-**

"Ow damn that hurt" Said Naruto rubbing his bottom as he once again fell to the ground. As Naruto looked around he noticed that he was about five feet above Sasuke and grinned. Sasuke seeing who Naruto was grinning at bristled and praticaly had his blood boiling looking up and comparing there trees.

'_First Sakura has better chakra control then me and now I am beeing beaten by NARUTO the dead last at the academy is besting ME the Uchiha prodigy and rookie of the year at the academy!'_

As Naruto stood up a thought struck him. "I wonder what Kakashi and Lucario are doing…probly doing some cool jutsu training!?" Said Naruto voiceing his thoughts.

At this Sasuke got even angrier cause he knew Naruto was probly right. 'Why didn't they invite me to train with them. I of all people deserve those jutsu!'

"I don't know Naruto but I ain't gonna find out cause they obviously didn't want us to follow. It's probly some training that is way out of our league at the moment." Was Sakura's well thought out reply.

At this if possible Sasuke got even angrier. '_Or they are scared that I will surpass them in strength if I were to take the same excersises!_' After that little discussion they got back to training.

**-Timeskip about 3 hours after that-**

As Naruto landes after trying again this time on his feet he looked up to see the gap between his marks and Sasuke's kept on getting farther and farther apart with his higher than Sasuke's by about ten feet now. Sasuke seemed to have seen this turned to Naruto and glared while Naruto grinned at him while scratching the back of his head absentmindly.

It was to this scene that Kakashi and Lucario walked in on. Naruto grinning at Sasuke while the latter glared daggers at the former, and looking up at there trees they realized why. Kakashi eye bulged out of it's socket at the sight and Lucario just couldn't help but grin. While Sakura just leaned against her tree obvioulsly reaching the top looked between the two then noticed there audience.

"Kakashi-sensei, Lucario your back!" She said smiling. Naruto and Sasuke hearing this looked at the two. They didn't look like they had been through any serious training.

"Hey guys look me and Sasuke are almost to the top!" Said Naruto always loud as always.

"That's good you two are doing better than I thought, but I don't want you to stop till you can run up then down the tree like it was second nature." Said Kakashi finally composing him self giving them a smile.

He then looked at the sky covering his eye with his hand. "It's about noon how bout we head back for lunch?" He said looking back at the genin.

"Sure!"

"Hnn." Were Sakura's and Sasuke's reply. Kakashi then looked at Naruto and said.

"Well Naruto you coming?"

"Sure sensie I'll catch up in a little bit I think I almost got it!" Was his reply. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and began walking back with Sakura and Sasuke then noticed something. He turned around to see Lucario sitting down leaning against a tree.

"You coming Lucario?" He called back gaining everyones attention to the aforementioned. True he had stoped wearing his trench coat but it still was odd seeing his face.

"Nah I ain't hungry." Was Lucario's reply. Kakashi shrugged again and said.

"Suit yourself." And walked off.

It was quiet after that the only sounds were the trees rusling in the wind and Naruto trying to climb his tree. After about 15 minute's of silence between the 2 Naruto finally decided to ask for advice.

"Hey Lucario could you help me with this cause I just can't seem to get much higher?" I open my red slitted eyes and look up. Indeed Naruto's progress seemed to have been slowed down.

"What do you need help with?" I asked when I looked back at Naruto.

"Well when I get back up to where I was before I seem to just lose grip on the tree and slide off." Was his reply. I ponder his words for a minute then reply with.

"Well it seems you have got it down already but you just are thinking to much. Heres what you do run up the tree like before but don't think let your instinces take over." Naruto looked at me oddly like he didn't believe me.

"It might feel awkward at first but you will get used to it and then you will be done." I said reassuringly.

"Ooooookaaaaayyyy" Was his reply as he walked back infront of his tree. After a second he ran at his tree and ran up it.

Up,up,and up he went till he finally reached the top. Once he did he looked around and then whooped. "Wwwwwhhhhhoooo I did it thanks Lucario you were right!" He said grinning at me. I smile back as he jumped back down.

"Nice going now come on the others are waiting." I said as I stand up.

"Ok" Was Naruto's reply as his stomache growled. As we head back to Tazuna's house I say.

"How bought we keep the part about me giving you advice a secret. Then you can show off once we head back out." Naruto stared at me for a second before grinning and said.

"Thanks Lucario I never thought about that!" I grin back at him showing my teeth as we continued walking.

As Naruto and me head into the kitchen we see Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, Tsunami (Tazuna's daughter), and Inari (Tsunami's son, Tazuna's grandson) eating at the table. Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari gave me a look cause they still haven't gotten use to my appearance and I couldn't blaim them. Tsunami catching herself smiled and said. "Lucario, Naruto sit down and I'll fix you two a plate."

"Thanks" I say as Naruto just smiled at her. As we sit down we I notice Kakashi looking at me.

"It worked" I said while blocking everyone out of that message. Cause you see we had planned on Naruto, Sasuke, or both to stat behind so I stayed too to see if they had fully grasped the consept of teamwork. Kakashi smiled then returned to his perverted book cause evidentally he was finished with his food.

At this time Tsunami returned with two plates full of food. Naruto being Naruto stuffed his face while I just ate silently and more slowly listening in on Tazuna, Kakashi, and Naruto between mouthfuls discussion about the bridge. While Tsunami and Sakura talked about other thinks, and Sasuke who would of guessed was silently eating his meal with a sour look on his face. And Inari had finished his food and was listening in on Kakashi and Tazuna discussing different ways to defend the bridge with a frown on his face. '_Whats his problem you would figure he would be happy that we are helping them._' I thought but push it to the back of my mind and continue eating. After me and Naruto were done eating Kakashi said.

"Well now that lunch is over we should probly go and train a little more."

As we all stood up and began to file out Inari finally said. "Why do you even try?" We all stop and turn towards him. I notice that Tazuna and Tsunami had grim faces on like they knew he was going to do this.

"What do you mean 'why do we even try'? It's our mission!" Naruto blurted out.

Inari seemed to have had enough and yelled. "So what you all are just going to die!" I chuckle at that.

"WHAT! You think that's funny!?!" He shouted at that.

"No…but there is always the posibility that you will die on a mission but it is never unavoidable." Was my calm reply. Inari seemed to just get angrier at how calm I was.

"Oh you say that now but you will think differently later. No one can defeat Gatoh NO ONE! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS HEROES!" He screamed then stormed out of the room.

After that Tazuna and Tsunami explanied about Inari's father (Sorry don't know the name. L) and how he was executed in front of Inari and the whole village who looked at him like a hero. After that we all headed out into the woods. As we reached the spot were we had been training Sasuke looked up at Naruto's tree and smiled. Cause in his eyes it looked like Naruto hadn't got much higher since I helped him get the last 10 feet to the top. But Naruto seemed to have decided to pull out his trump card at that time.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei watch this!" Everyone watched as Naruto once again went all the way to the top of the tree and ran back down like it was nothing. Kakashi smiled at that.

"Nice going Naruto since you completed that exercise you can join Sakura at the bridge tomorrow while Sasuke finishes this exercise, but till then continue practicing until it is like second nature."

Sasuke had a look of complete fury on his face. '_How could the dead last get finished before ME the Uchiha prodigy I should have been the first one finished!!!!_'

We stayed in the woods until it got dark then we headed back to Tazuna's house for supper. Inari wasn't there he stayed in his room…Tsunami had to bring him supper. As we headed to go to sleep a couple hours later Naruto caught me as I was about to enter my room.

"Hey Lucario…I was wondering…why didn't you help Sasuke any today?" I sigh and head into my room motioning for him to follow.

"Well to answer your question but you can't tell Sasuke it's because he didn't ask for any. Kakashi had me stay behind to see if one of you stayed behind if you had grasped the concept of teamwork. A test you might say which you aced." Was my reply once we got into my room and closed the door.

"Cool that would have to be the first test I have ever past!" I smile at that. I had never peged him to be a book smart kind of guy.

"Well anyway I had another question." He said. I motioned for him to continue. "Weeeellll I was wondering if you had any other chakra control excersises since you have obviously past tree climbing?"

I stare at him for a second before saying. "And why the sudden interest in chakra control? Last I checked you didn't care for the subject."

He grinned and scratched the back of his neck at that. "Weeeeelll while we were training I realized that of course if you put more chakra into a fire jutsu it becomes stronger, but for a bunshin some of it will just go to waste. Sooo I thought if I had better chakra control I will be able to do jutsu better and be able to create more **shadow clones**."

I nod at that and say. "Correct in both cases the better chakra control you have the more clones you will be able to create with less amonts and jutsu will be easier to control too."

I scratch my nose with one of my retracktable claws as I thought about other chakra control excercises. "Hhhhmmmmm…weelll there is always 'water walking'. As the name sugests it allows you to walk on water, but it is a lot harder then tree climbing and you will have to practice it in your spare time since we still have 4 days until Zabuza attacks. But that shouldn't be a problem so ok I'll teach you to water walk." I say after some contemplation.

"YYYEEEEESSSSS that sounds sooooo coooool can we start when we get back from guarding the bridge tommorow?" Naruto said as he jumps up and down as I flatten my ears trying to protect them from the pain.

"Sure." I say smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Ok coool." Naruto said finally calming down.

"On one condition." I said.

"What?"

"Please stop yelling cause it hurts my ears." Naruto stared at me for a second then nodded.

"Ok then see you tommorow" I say as he heads out of the room.

"Ok thanks again…Lucario-sensei" He said sliding the door shut after him. I stare dumbfounded at the door for a few seconds until finally I snap out of it and got into bed. '_It's going to be a long 4 days_.' I think as I close. '_If only you could see me know…Sai._' (No not the ROOT Sai this is the girl he has been thinking about for a while. That Sai isn't going to be in this fic.) I think as I slip into blisful sleep.

The last 4 days went by faster than I thought. Naruto grasped water walking quicker than I thought, but he didn't master it until about mid-afternoon on the 4th day. Sasuke finally reached the top of his tree on the 2nd day without any help, but he completely mastered it like Naruto. Everyone turned in earily on the 4th day cause we all knew that Zabuza would strike the next day.

As we headed for the bridge the next day me back in my black trench coat I had made a habit of wearing it when I was defending the bridge and was in town. After some samuria tried to kidnap Tsunami. Inari finally showed his heroic side and tried to save her. Naruto saved them both when Inari charged the samuria down the peer and was about to be cut to ribbons. That was what told us that Zabuza was going to strike today.

As we reached the bridge he saw the body of some of the workers laying on the ground dead or alive we did not know cause we didn't have time to check cause a thick mist began rolling in. "Hahaha so it seems you are still hanging around with those genin and it seems the freak is still with you to." A voice drifted through the mist. The attack had begun.

**-end-**

Well hope you like the new chapie.

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

_**Srry I didn't update sooner my computer is still acting up. And thanks for the reviews Nova Bucker and Gunniwolf!**_

_**And Shadow-Walking-Tactician-VI I understand that my grammer ain't the best but. I! DON'T! CARE! Why? Because I suck at grammer and if I tried to make it better it would only be worst. TRUST ME! I tried although the constuctive critisism is appreciated. And on the other subject…HELLO! It's called fan-FICTION that means we can do whatever we want soooo…yeah I might tweak some of there personality's like make Sasuke a weakling and make Naruto stronger, but this is my fic although thanks for your statement I might tone it down a little then. And by the way I am American.**_

_**And by the way I have thought of some names for Lucario's aura moves so you will be seeing more of them now. Don't get me wrong I could of used them before I just didn't want to reveal them to soon. And also when Lucario speaks you will have to remember that Lucario speaks through telepathy**__._

'_**thinking**__'_

"_speaking"_

"_**jutsu or aura skill in use!**__"_

_Lucario: The Ninja of Aura_

_Chapter 5_

_**-The Bridge-**_

_As we all surrounded Tazuna the mist grew as the mist settled and stopped thickening two figures appeared infront of us. Zabuza and the fake hunter-nin from before stood infront of us. You could tell Zabuza was smiling cause his eyes curved upward much like Kakashi's smile. "That ones still trembling." Zabuza said as his manaical smile grew even more. Sasuke who indeed had been trembling said. _

"_I'm trembling with…excitement." I just roll my eyes at that and I notice Naruto doing the same thing. _

_Naruto by far improved the most during that week of training. His chakra control has improved at least ten fold. I had also discovered that he had a wind affinity while teaching him a simple 'great breakthrough' wind jutsu and he got it on the first try! Now if only I knew the 'rasengan' then we'd be good, but sadly I don't. All and all Naruto is now stronger than Sasuke in all fronts except intelligence, but he is working on that. During the training I drilled it into his head the importance of thinking your actions through. I gave him a couple scrolls on statagy and other basic stuff a ninja needs to know. _

_Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura almost had heart attacks when they walked into the living room to find me lounging on the couch and Naruto sitting on the floor surronded by scrolls STUDYING!!!____Kakashi even went so far as to tieing up Naruto and asking what he did with the real one. That was before I stepped in and explained to them about the talk I had with him. They all seemed realieved and surprised that Naruto was actualy taking this seriously._

_Anyways back to the problem at hand. After Sasuke's little 'statement' Sakura was looking at him like he was the coolest…probly would of shouted it if we hadn't been in this situation too. Then four water clones surrounded us. Kakashi simply look at them then said. "Sasuke…go for it!" At that Sasuke disappeared in a flicker and the water clones disolved into puttles of water. 'Naruto's faster.' I think at that cause this is the first time I have seen Sasukes full speed. The only reason ninja don't go that fast all the time during a battle is cause it puts a lot of strain on the body much like the 'body flicker' jutsu only without chakra and 'body flickers' faster. It takes extreme training to be able to move like that throughout a battle._

_Zabuza looked surprised for a second then decided to stop playing. "Well well well Haku it looks like you just might have a challenge here." He said and at that the fake hunter-nin now dubbed 'Haku' stood straight. _

"_Yes Zabuza" Haku said in a femine voice identifying her as a female even though she tried to hide it by bandaging her chest and wearing boy's clothing.(Hey in my fic Haku is going to be a chick so if you don't like it get over it.) Haku stepped forword and Sasuke did the same. In a flash Sasuke pulled out a kunia as Haku pulled out a senbon and they both clashed and a deadlock. "Please back down I do not wish to kill you." _

"_Huh like you can win against me!" Said Sasuke in a cocky tone. (Srry if there is more then that in the real version but I don't know the whole thing I am doing this all from memory.) _

"_There tied!" said Sakura like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. I roll my eyes yet again. _

'_She acts like Sasuke is the best and it's a fucking ('gasps' uh-huh oh yes I did…check the rating!) miracle that someone is as strong as him. She really needs to stop being a fan-girl or she is going to kill her and her whole team one day. And Sasuke needs to grow up that 'Uchiha pride' is going to get HIM killed one day. Maybe when we get back to Konoha I should humble him a bit and show him he ain't the best.'_

"_Well it seems like I do indeed win." Haku said in an emotionless tone. _

"_Oh really hows that?" Asks Sasuke smugly even though you could tell he was having more trouble than Haku holding his ground. _

"_Cause I have one of your hands occupied…you only have one more hand to defend yourself. That and we are surrounded by water." Haku said matter-of-factly. _

_I grimace at that 'She's right Sasuke was so confindent he could overpower her that he attacked in a position where now his free hand can't reach her and they are surrounded by water from those water clones.' Then Haku started to do one handed seals which caught all of us off guard. _

"_One handed seals but sensei that's impossible." Said Sakura. _

_I sigh and respond before Kakashi and said. "No it ain't imposible just improbable it probly is a bloodline limit." I say as Haku calls out the move. _

"_**Ninja art 100 needles of death!**__" At that the water at there feet rose into the air and froze into 100 senbon needles. Once the jutsu was finished Haku jumped back and the ice needles flew towards Sasuke ready to turn him into a human pin cushion._

_At the last moment Sasuke jumped out of the way using the tree climbing training to the fullest. Haku and Sasuke then began to fight it out again as Zabuza finally getting tired of waiting forms a water clone before we could stop him and charges. The real Zabuza goes for Kakashi while the clone goes after me. Kakashi and me opted for getting this fight away from the genin jumped away and the two Zabuza's followed._

'_Damn Zabuza know's that I am at his level so he is going to go all out this time this could be troublesome.' I think as I jump back avoiding the clones first swing. _

_While back in Konoha a certain lazy-cloud gazer sneezes which caused Tora the cat they were going to catch any second hears it and bolts. "Shit the cat is on the move GET IT SHIKIMARU!!!" Screamed a blonde haired bansee (guess who) while the afore mentioned Shikimaru just sighs and mutters a 'Troublesome' while giving chase._

'_Damn he caught me off guard no I can't find room to retaliate!' Lucario thinks furiously while Zabuza's clone was getting more and more agrivated at Lucarios agility. _

"_Grrrrr HOLD STILL!" He shoated while swinging his sword horizontaly hoping to cleave Lucario in two. _

"_You would like that wouldn't you." Lucario repled while ducking under the blade which only served to infuriate Zabuza's clone more which is what Lucario wanted as he came up with a plan._

_Zabuza's blinded by his rage swung furiously down words to again chop Lucario in two. 'Wait for it.' Lucario thought as the blade seemed that it would find its mark this time. But at the very last second Zabuza's hand met and instent resistence the blade just inches from Lucarios hooded face. Zabuza's clone looked desperatly for the resistence. As he looked down the shaft of his sword he noticed something that made him freeze in bewilderment. _

_Lucarios sword was holding his own back the blade looped through the hole near the handel. But what surprised him the most was that the sword was HOVERING IN MID-AIR WITH NO SUPPORT!!! (remember telekinesis)Then he noticed Lucario was in a stance with both of his hands behind him one above the other. Then as he watched and orb of some kind of dark blueish energy formed in between his hands. Zabuza's clone also noticed that in the center of the orb was what looked like lightning running right down the center of it. The Lucario's sleeves fell back and the clone saw a spike on Lucario's wrist and it was surrounded by the mysterious energy making it look larger than it was._

'_What is this energy it ain't chakra? THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT!!!' The clone thought as the orb continued growing bigger and bigger until it stopped and was now the size of a small boulder. _

_Then once the orb seemed to have stopped gaining energy Lucario threw is hands forward and shouted for only the clone to hear. "__**Aura Sphere**__!" Then the ball of energy left his hands and flew torward the clone. the clone tried to pull away but the sword still holding his sword stayed put and it was only through reflex that the clone didn't let go as the orb impacted with his stomache causing the clone to go flying back. Only then did Lucario's sword let him go. _

_The clone was blown back pushed by the ball of aura all the way across the bridge over the water and then the ball of energy exploded just as the clone dissipated for the ball had been drilling into his stomache much like the rasengan would. The explosion only caused the water the clone was made out of the evaporate leaving nothing left but steam._

_As the clone dispeled Lucario closed his eyes and began searching for the aura's of everyone else. Kakashi was now fighting Zabuza but seemed to be having no trouble. Sakura was standing with Tazuna guarding him. Sasuke and Naruto were trapped into what looked like a dome of mirrors made of ice and Haku was jumping in and out of them throwing senbon at the genin. Naruto was faring better than Sasuke at the moment though. 'Guess I better help them' Lucario thinks as he heads for the two trapped genin._

_**-With Naruto and Sasuke-**_

'_Damn this ain't good every time we try to get out we are knocked back by Haku.' Naruto thought as he tried furiously to find a way out. 'Even when Sasuke tried a fire jutsu it did nothing to those ice mirrors it ain't strong enough. And then he activates his Sharingan and it STILL ain't enough!' Naruto looks at Sasuke only to find him on one knee looking like a human pin cusion. With red eyes and two tear drop shaped things in one and only one in the other. Naruto himself was faring much better with only a fraction of needles Sasuke had in him. 'Come on think Naruto there has got to be a way out of here…or best bet is to melt the mirrors but HOW Sasuke doesn't have any stronger fire jutsu's…THAT'S IT!!!' _

"_Sasuke!" Naruto called. "What." Sasuke snapped back infuriated that he was once again being out done by the dead last even with his Sharingan. _

"_Can you do that fire jutsu again?" _

"_What!! You just saw me do it and it didn't do a goddamn thing!" "_

_I know trust me just do it again!!!" Naruto shouted that time and Sasuke decided it would just be better to do it. He went through some quick hands seals and shouted. _

"_**Fire Style Grand Fireball jutsu!**__" Another large fireball came out of his mouth and hit the mirrors. Sasuke saw that it wasn't doing anything again then he noticed Naruto going through his own hand signs. _

"_**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough jutsu!**__" He called out as he finished. Out of his mouth came a powerful gust of wind. It hit the still raging flames and the flames grew in power ten fold and the mirrors shattered. Naruto and Sasuke seeing the opening lept through it before Haku could react still shocked that they had broken through her mirrors._

_As soon as Naruto and Sasuke got a good distance away from the mirrors Sasuke collapsed on the ground unconcious. "Hey Sasuke get up it ain't nap time yet!" Called Naruto once he noticed but to no avail Sasuke was to far gone. Haku in the center of the already melting ice mirrors noticed Sasuke on the ground and rushed at him hoping to a least take one down. Naruto seeing Haku making her move rushes in and kicks her in the face knocking here a ways from Sasuke. Haku stood up slowly after that and Naruto noticed that her mask was cracking and falling the mask was fully off it revealed a rather femine face which them confermed her as a girl._

_**-Lucario-**_

_Lucario seeing Naruto working out a plan stopped far enough away to be at their side in an instent but not be seen. 'He can't learn if I am there all the time lets see what he does.' Lucario thought as he watched on and applauded Naruto's and Sasuke's teamwork. Seeing that Naruto had everthing covered Lucario turned to Kakashi the help him only to find that Kakashi had Zabuza caught with some of his ninja dogs. _

_Then past Kakashi and Zabuza Lucario sensed another aura. Closing his eyes Lucario focused on the aura his eye's Lucario saw a small squat man standing there hidden by the mist with a big smirk on his face. Then Lucario noticed behind him was a small army of what looked like just common bandits all of them were bathed in a red aura. 'Who is that?…Gatoh? Yes that is definently him! But why would he be here and with that many bandits can't be an escort. OF COURSE! He is going to double cross Zabuza and Haku.' _

_After Lucario was done thinking he noticed that Kakashi, Zabuza, or anyone else were yet to see Gatoh. At that time Kakashi charged up a chidori with full intent of ending Zabuza's life. Lucario then noticed that Haku noticed what Kakashi was doing and made a mad dash past Naruto and got in the way of the chidori. 'SHIT!!!' Lucario thought moving along with Haku charging up his own chidori._

_**-normal POV-**_

_Kakashi was just about to impale Zabuza through the chest when two things happened in a blink of an eye. First out of nowhere appeared Haku prepared to take the chidori for her mentor. Then directly after that a black blur appeared beside Haku and threw his own chidori at Kakashi's. The two jutsu canceled one another out and both disapated to reveal Lucario standing beside Haku his hood blown back by the force of the two attacks colliding along with his left sleeve being shredded to ribbons leaving blood dripping out of a moderate sized cut running down the side of his left arm soaking the once black and blue fur red. For while Kakashi was able to build up his chidori correctly Lucario had to do it in a matter of seconds and it wasen't as strong as Kakashi's thus he couldn't stop it altogether. _

'"_Lucario! What the hell are you doing!?!" Kakashi yelled in shock at what just acurred. Lucario still out of breath from the fact that his arm was electricuted causing his muscles to jolt which only served to injure him further could only point at the silhouette of a rather small and fat person. Zabuza recognizing the silhouette realesed his hidden mist jutsu to reveal Gatoh and his army of bandits. Kakashi seeing where this was going released Zabuza from his ninja dog's. _

"_Gatoh what the hell are you doing hear!?!" Zabuza shouted once he was released already having a idea of why he was here. _

_Gatoh hearing this snapped out of the stupor he was in at the sight of Lucario. Along with the bandits. 'I mean…damn we were paid to kill few ninja's who were already tired but there is NO WAY WE ARE PAID ENOUGH TO FIGHT A DEMON!' was the thought of most of them. _

"_Well you see Zabuza seeing that you can't even handle a couple of ninja I decided that it was time to terminate this little contract of ours and in order to do that completely you two have to be dead!" Gatoh said in a oily voice finally composing himself. _

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU WERE GOING TO DOUBLE CROSS US ALL ALONG WEARN'T YOU!!!" Zabuza yelled infuriated by this insect. _

"_Wow. Zabuza I got to give you credit you ain't so dumb after all." Said Gatoh in a mocking tone." _

"_Grrr you bastard I am going to rip you limb from limb." Zabuza retorted getting angrier and angrier by the second._

"_I wouldn't count on that Zabuza both you and Haku are exhausted. The only ones here who are able to fight and hope to come out of this alive are me and Kakashi." Said Lucario standing straight holding his left arm close to his body as if it were in a sling grunting lightly from the movement. _

"_But you are still injured Lucario!" Said Kakashi with distaste in his voice obviously angry with himself. _

"_This is nothing I'v had worst there was nothing you could do to stop it." Lucario said back studying the mob with red slitted eyes which only scared them more._

"_Hey you guys haven't forgot about me have you!" A voice called behind them. _

_We turned to see Naruto standing there. "Ah yes and then we have Naruto so it's three people who can fight." Lucario said as he looked back at Gatoh and the mob who seemed hesitent to fight cause of him. Gatoh noticing this turned around and yelled. _

"_What are you all just standing there for! I ain't paying you to stand there! Go get them!" The bandits hearing this charged at the group of ninjas. _

"_Hey how bout we even the odds?" Said Naruto as he made his favorite hand sign. "__**Shadow Clone jutsu!**__" In a puff of smoke one Naruto became one hundred. _

"_Well it seems I have just enough chakra for this." Said Kakashi making the same hand sign. "__**sShadow Clone jutsu! Kakashi Style!**__" And in another puff of smoke there were one hundred Kakashi's._

_The bandits seeing that now THEY were outnumbered turned around and ran for their lives. Diving off the bridge or any other means to escape. Gatoh was lost in the confusion and Zabuza seeing this ran for him. A few bandits seeing Zabuza about to kill their paycheck moved to protect him. Lucario, Kakashi, Haku, and Naruto seeing Zabuza making his move decide to cover him. As Zabuza reached Gatoh a bandit went to stab him with a spear. Lucario leaped infront of him and gave him a sideways scissor kick to the face sending him spiraling. Another went to hack at Zabuza with a sword. Lucario charged some aura into his right hand and punched him in the face sending him flying back clutching his face. It was then that the small army of clones reached them and sorrounded them taking out any bandits that tried to make a move to protect Gatoh. Haku was at Zabuza's side the instent the clones reached them senbon in hand ready to defend him._

"_Well Gatoh not so tough without your little friends now are you?" Zabuza said lifting him of the ground with his one good arm and slaming his face back down on the contcrete effectively breaking his nose and glasses. _

"_OOOOOWWWW YOU BASTARD WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU!" Gatoh yelled. _

"_Well Gatoh from the looks of things you aren't in the position to make threats!" Zabuza said shaking him like a small child. _

"_WAIT, WAIT, WWWAAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTT!!! What to do you want money, women, drugs I can give them all to you but I can't if you kill me!" Pleaded Gatoh. _

"_And whats to say you won't double cross us again!?!" Zabuza replied pulling Gatoh's bloody face meer inches from his own. _

"_I…I I can't" Stuttered Gatoh. _

"_Exactly now shut up and die!" Said Zabuza before snapping his neck like a twig._

"_Well that's that." Said Kakashi dispeling his clones. Naruto did the same with a look of shocked on his face. Looking down Lucario saw why. At Naruto's feet was the body of a bandit with a kunai in his throat. Knowing what was going on in his head I walk up to him and place my uninjured arm on his shoulder. Naruto looked at me still wearing that shocked look on his face. _

"_The first kill is always the hardest. But ask yourself this could you bear it if you didn't kill him and he ended up killing one of us or one of your other friends?" I said. Naruto looked at Lucario for a few seconds before looking down and said. _

"_No. I wouldn't be able to bare it." _

"_And plus they were bandits low-life scum who have probly already killed others. They of all people deserved it." Lucario said then walked away to leave Naruto to ponder his words._

_Kakashi was tending to Sasuke completely ignoring Naruto with Sakura at his side fondling over her precious Sasuke. Tazuna was greeting the villagers who had just arived with crude weapons ready to fight with Inari in the front with a helment on and a crossbow in hand. Haku and Zabuza where sitting off to the side Haku tending to Zabuza's wounds. Lucario decided to see how Haku and Zabuza were doing. As he neared they both noticed him aproaching and went back to what they were previously doing._

"_Sssoooo what are you guys going to do now?" Lucario asks squating down next do them. Zabuza sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _

"_I don't know word gets around when someone kills their employer so it will be difficult to find a job now." I think about it and mull the words over in my head. _

"_Wweeelll there is always room for two more ninja in Konoha." At this Haku looks at me hopefully and Zabuza sighs at that and says._

"_Yeah but ninja villages just can't go around excepting missing nin. It might cause a war." He said and at that Haku looked sad. _

"_Yes I thought of that and you might not now but I have saved quiet a few people in Fire Country so if I were to put a few words in for you two the Hokage might except it. BUT if it comes down to it I will just say I will only join if he alows you two to join." Lucario said smirking. _

_Zabuza just gave me a surprised look. "Why are you doing this for us?" Zabuza said. _

_Lucario sighed and said. "Cause I know what it's like to live without a home and what it's like to be on the run most of your life." Zabuza gave Lucario a hard glare looking for any hint of desception in his eyes. _

"_So say we do go with you what then we got no money. What will we do then live in the streets?" _

_I smile and say. "Well it seems that I have made a small fortune from all the towns I have saved and the missing nin I'v killed. So if you want you can stay with me until you get some money." _

_Zabuza looked at me shocked at the offer until finally he sighed and said. "Well Haku what do you think?" _

_Haku looked shocked at the question. Once she composed herself she said. "A home does sound nice." _

"_Well then I guess that settles it. Thank you for this." Zabuza said smiling. _

"_No prob." Lucario said while standing up and got ready to leave until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Haku standing there with a worried look on her face. _

"_At least let me bandage your wound." She said in a voice that left no room to argue. _

"_Aright." Said Lucario with a sigh._

_As Haku was bandaging up his arm she said. "I've been wondering. How did you see Gatoh through the mist?" Lucario sighed he seriously hoped no one would ask. _

"_It's an ability that I have sort of like a bloodline limit. Lets just say it lets me see the world a whole different way." He said. _

"_Alright it must be very handy." she said as she finished up. _

"_Yeah it is." A few minutes of comfortable silence later and Haku stood back up and said. _

"_There just don't move it too much." _

"_Thanks. And can I ask you a favor?" Lucario said as he too stood up. _

"_What?" Asked Haku. _

"_Wwweeeeelllll Naruto over there just made his first kill and I ain't too good at comforting people so I was wondering if you could…" Lucario said before he was cut off by Haku. _

"_Sure. I'll talk to him." _

"_Thanks." Lucario said while walking off. _

"_Hey I forgot to ask. What's your name?" Haku asks politly. _

"_It's Lucario." He said while putting his hood back up. _

"_Well Lucario thank you." Haku said. _

"_For what?" Asked Lucario. _

"_Everything." Was Haku's reply as she walked back to Zabuza's side._

_Team 7, Lucario, and (at Kakashi's insist) Haku and Zabuza headed back to Tazuna's house to get some rest. Along the way Naruto seemed depresed and lagged back. Haku seeing her chance went back to him and began talking to him. Once they were done talking Naruto seemed a little better. That night everyone slept soundly without a hitch._

_**-end-**_

_Srry if I got some of Haku's jutsu wrong like I said I am doing this all from memory. And I think I am going to add a some Naruto/Haku, Lucario/OC. So give me your opinion on those matters and I will think about it. _

_Read and Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi me again.**

**Hey listen I am srry if most of my chapters are a little on the short side. But there is some good news. May 22****nd**** was my last day of school so my chapters will be longer but they might be a little closer or spread out at times. But here is the bad news during the middle of July is when detasseling starts so I will tell you when it does and you shouldn't expect many reviews during that time but hey I got to get some money some how. Unless either they don't pick me or I make super crew which means that I won't be able to update for a good while if I do make super crew. And on another note. You will see a lot of things from other games, anime, and other things cause unlike some of you who can totally make these kind of things from scratch which I think is awesome. I pretty much take a lot of things from different games, anime, and other sources sometimes tweak them and then put them in my fanfic so you will see a lot of fimiliar things. So that is all for now. So on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto our any other shows.**

Lucario: The Ninja of Aura

Chapter 6

-**At Tazuna's house-**

It has been 3 days since the battle on the bridge and everyone was getting ready to head out for Konoha that morning. Tazuna had finally finished the bridge the day before. As the group walked into the kitchen they saw Lucario already sitting at the table his trench coat on the chair he was sitting at with his bag beside him the flap open and his sword resting against the table. On the table was a small tool kit on the table and what looked like leather gauntlet on the table infront of him. But the gauntlet had what looked like a slim sheet of metal on the bottom the end that faced the front was hollow and it looked like either something fitted in side or was already in. Then there was two cylinders about as round as pencil and behind them were two round wire feeders.(Think Altairs gauntlet from assasins creed)

"Hey Lucario what are you working on?" Asked a still half-asleep Naruto.

"Oh this…I have been working on this for a while and I think I finaly have finished it." Lucario said picking up the gauntlet and inspecting it.

"I didn't know you made weapons." Said Sakura.

"Yeah I usually make most of my equipment." Lucario said fitting on the gauntlet. The spike on his arm fit through a hole in the tip. Lucario strapped it on then made a few punches with the arm it was on to see if it would stay on. Once he was satisfied he flicked his arm outwards and a blade shot out of the slab of metal on the bottom. The blade was double edged but it looked more fit for stabbing than slashing.

"Nice with your sleeves hiding that it would be a nasty surprise for your enemies." Said Zabuza with a glint in his eye as he hefted his sword on his back. "But might I ask what the cylinders on the side are for?"

"Well we will have to go outside for that said Lucario standing up and heading for the door while flicking his arm inwards and the blade retracted. Everyone followed him outside and near the forest surrounding the house.

As everyone watched Lucario took aim at a nearby tree. A second later there was two bangs and a whiring and two cables with what looked to be two more cylinders with pointed edges shoot at the tree from the two cylinders. They hit the tree and some more whiring later and the cables went taunt. Lucario leaned back and the cables held firm he pulled with all his might with a slight grunt one of the only human vocal sounds he could actualy make. After a good minute of Lucario pulling on the cable with all his might he let up satisfied that they could hold.

"Ok now that I know the tips won't give and the cable won't break time to see if it works!" said Lucario sounding excited and like a kid with a new toy. Naruto was just about to ask what when lightning sprang from Lucario's arm and traveled down the two metal cables. Once it struck the tree it caught fire. Lucario quickly shot a low level water jutsu. "Well that works now for the final test." Said Lucario happy that it worked. There was a slight click and some more whiring and the cables detached from the tree and shot back into the guantlet.

"Nice Lucario but how does it work?" Asked Haku.

"Well the blade is brought out with a flick of the wrist and a quick chakra burst. The cables are controled by a chakra burst. The more chakra the farther they are going to go but you can still only send one out." Answered Lucario. He brought the gauntlet up pointing up and a small bang and the outer facing wire sprang up about a foot and Lucario snatched it out the air. The tip was simply and cylinder slightly smaller than the launch tube and the tip of it was sharp.

"But how did it stick into the tree if the sides are smooth?" Asked Kakashi.

Lucario grinned and said. "Like this." There was a louder click then when it was in the tree and four slabs around the tip sprang outwards.

"Once the tips penetrate what I want them to I just got to send a small bit of chakra down the wires and these will spring out holding them in place." Lucario shuddered and said. "Imagine this shooting into you then these deploying doing more damage and holding them in." Everyone shuddered too at that. "Or they could go by or through you and I could simply shock you…or burn you" Lucario said with a thoughtful look. "Now where was I…oh yeah." Said Lucario after a second of silence. He pointed the gauntlet at the tree again but at a higher branch. Two more bangs later and the wires stuch into one of the top branches.

Lucario seemed to brace himself and some whiring later and he shot up toward the top of the tree in a blue, black, and white blur. The wires pulled him all the way to the top of the tree. Lucario retracked the spikes with a click and the wires shot back into the gauntle and Lucario flew higher and landed on the top of the tree balancing on one of his feet. "THAT'S SO COOL LUCARIO!" Yelled Naruto. The day after the battle on the bridge Naruto had locked himself in his room and didn't speak to anyone until that night when Haku finally got him to open the door and talk to him again. Haku and Naruto seemed to be getting pretty close. When Naruto was having problems Haku would talk to him and she always seemed to be able to cheer him up somehow.

Lucario grinned and jumped down infront of the group. "And the best thing is it is all controled with my chakra and small burst so I can use those wires over and over again." Said Lucario sounding slightly proud of himself.

Kakashi smiled and thought. 'At least he is starting to act his age. It was kinda weird when he was acting like someone twice his age.'

"Well lets head back inside for some breakfast!" Said Tsunami smiling warmly.

Everyone headed inside and sat at the table and began talking while Tsunami finished making breakfast. Once breakfast was brought in the talking quieted down a little bit. While everyone talked while they ate Lucario stowed his guantlet in his bag and ate silently wondering if Konoha would exept him once they knew what he was. After a while something that had been bugging Naruto finally was asked. "Hey Lucario I have been wondering…have you always been…well you know like you are now."

Everyone must have been thinking the same thing cause they were all staring at Lucario now. Lucario slowly chewed his food his eyes staring at his plate looking like he was carefully choosing his words carefully. "No." (It would be so evil to stop it here!) He said and then continued. "I was once human but…lets just say that shit happens and leave it at that yeah." He said obviously not liking the subject.

"But if you were once human than how did you end up like that!" Naruto said.

"Sigh…Lets just say it was a part of my clans bloodline limit. Once every generation or so one child would be born with the bloodline and also have a 'alternate' form much like the Inuzuka clan only…to a larger extent. What you see me as now is my alternate form." Lucario said looking up at the ceiling.

"Well than why don't you change back?" Asked Sakura.

"Because there are rules to the change. You will become stronger, faster, and agile than any human no matter how strong you are in your human form and the stronger your human form is the stronger your 'beast' form as we called it was just naturaly and if you train in your beast form it will still become stronger. But you can't force it to far cause my clan could could control this…'special' form of chakra." Haku appeared interested by this. "And if you totally drained your reserves of this 'special' chakra you would pass out and your stores would restore but you would be stuck in that form for the rest of your life it's happened before." Lucario said finally looking at his audience and they saw that his eyes were hollow like he was re-living a terrible memory.

"Although." Lucario said blinking and his eyes returned to normal. "There is a way to get your old form back."

"How?" Asked Tsunami.

"No one knows. Being stuck in your beast form happens once every three or so generations. But getting your old form back has only happened 4 times in recorded history of our entire clan. And unlike the Hyuuga clan there is no branch house so that will probly show you how unlikly it is that I will ever get my old form back." Lucario said looking down.

"But wait if it's happened before than why did no one record how to get it back." Asked Haku.

"Because the people who did get their original form back gained unmatched strength in all aspects. So they didn't want anyone going out and getting that strength for there own selfish needs. That is why when someone from the clan got stuck in that form it is called 'The Trial' cause all they told us is that the person had to go through some kind of trial to gain that power." Lucario said popping his neck.

"So what is this 'bloodline' of yours then other than that alternate form and the ability to use this 'alternate' chakra?" Asked Sasuke with a glint in his eye.

Lucario was quiet for a minute then he answered. "Lets just say…it allows us to see the world in a whole different way." Haku at that looked a little disappointed cause he used the same excuse as he did with her.

"And don't even think about trying to copy any of these techniques with your Sharingan Uchiha." Said Lucario with venom in his voice making Sasuke flinch. "Cause if you were even to attempt any of these moves you would die…no questions about it. It's happened before and it's the same sad story. Some power hungry Uchiha goes and tries to copy our clans moves with his Sharingan and it ends up killing him. We don't even have to try. We just have to provoke them to try and the idiots kill themselves it's quiet sad really." Said Lucario in a stoic almost bored voice.

At this Sasuke snaps and lunges across the table Sharingan blazing only for Lucario's hand to glow in this strange blue flame like energy and Lucario just back handed Sasuke sending him across the room and into the wall clutching his face and howling in pain.

"SASUKE!" Yelled Sakura toppling over her chair in her haste to reach him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Screeched Sakura once she was at his side.

"Just showed him a little of what my clan could do." Lucario said in a matter of fact voice.

"Well you didn't need to go to that far Lucario." Said Kakashi eyeing his student who had just now started to stand up again.

"Maybe." Said Lucario with a grin. "But he needed to see that the Sharingan doesn't make him invincible, and that the Uchiha arent' the greatest clan." At that Sasuke glared at him from his spot on the floor. "Cause Sasuke there are ninja out there who could kick you around like a rag doll. Now tell me how did that blow feel?" Lucario said looking at Sasuke with interest.

This drew everyone attention to Sasuke's cheek instead of being red like they would think it would be there was a pale imprint of Lucario's paw on it. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and looked down and pawndered the question. "It felt like…like you hit not just my body but my soul." Sasuke said still looking down. Everyone was eyeing Lucario now who was just grinning.

"That is exactly what everyone I do that to say."

Sasuke returned to the table and continued eating with a sour look on his face, Sakura returning to his side began worrying about his cheek while sending the ocasional glare at Lucario and trying to repair Sasuke's bruised ego. Everyone else continued talking amongst themselves. Haku was talking to Tsunami and Inari while Kakashi talked with Tazuna and Zabuza. "Hey Lucario…good job bringing Sasuke down a peg." Lucario turned to see that it was Naruto who spoke up and was grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks. We all knew that it had to be done he was getting over confident since he got it." He looked over at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well most of us." Said Lucario with distaste.

"You know Naruto I ain't going to pressure you into it but I think it would be best if you got over Sakura." Naruto looked over at the two with a stoic look.

"I know the longer I think about it the more I realize that I really should. And now that I think back I actually forgot what I saw in her." Said Naruto taking a quick glance at Haku.

"Oh." Said Lucario with a mischivious grin. "Got your eye on someone else now do you." He said elbowing Naruto in the ribs.

"N-n-n-no I don't know what your talking about." Naruto stuttered turning beet red.

"It's ok Naruto I was just kidding." Lucario said patting him on the back.

The rest of breakfast went by quickly without insedent. After they where finished the group walked to the bridge. When they passed through the town the towns people treated them like heroes. It was a teary departure with Tsunami crying while hugging everyone and everyone kinda wanted to stay…well exept Sasuke he just wanted to continue training.

The trip to Konoha was uneventful although they were able to travel quicker since they were all ninja's. It took a day and a half to get from Wave to Konoha. They spent the night at a trading town where they spent some of the night and morning buying some more clothes, equipment, and other things. All Lucraio bought with some of the money he borrowed (promising to pay them back when they got to Konoha) was some exact copies of his trench coat only they had some slots and pockets for scrolls and other things since he was adept at seals he just didn't have a lot of money for scrolls and he had some put on his old ones.

At about noon the next day the gates of Konoha came into veiw and the newcomers grew tense and nervous. As they neared the gates the two chunnin guards barred they're path and one said. "Halt! Speak your business here!"

Kakashi being the leader stepped forward and said. "Team 7 here from a mission in Wave. We come here with 3 strong ninja's seeking to join Konoha." Kakashi said looking over his shoulder at Zabuza, Haku, and Lucario who stepped forward.

"You will have to talk to the Hokage before we allow them free passage into Konoha." Said the same guard. Kakashi sighed and turned toward the group.

"You guys wait here I will go talk to the Hokage very quickly." He said and they walked through the half open gates. As Kakashi continued down the street Team 7 Haku, Zabuza, and Lucario stand just inside the gates watched by some ANBU who had just showed up. Once he disapeared in the crowd the small group split up and talked amongst themselves. Naruto walked over to a nervous Haku and comforted her then they just began talking. Zabuza walked up to Lucario and they began talking about different swordsman styles and Zabuza demanded a rematch. And Sasuke walked away and sat down and began brooding and of course Sakura wasen't far behind and began admiring him and having a one-sided conversation.(that's a lot of ands)

After about 10 minutes teams 8 and 9 showed up with their sensei's. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Naruto shouted. Lucario, Zabuza, and Haku looked over to where Naruto was waving. The first team consisted of a kid with a sort of pineapple like hair cut. Then there was a blonde girl about Sakura's age with pale eyes. And then there was a chubby kid munching on a bag of chips. There sensei was a man that looked to be about 20-23 brown hair and a cigarete in his mouth.

Then the other team consisted of a girl with lavender hair and white eyes. A boy with two upside down triangles on his cheeks and a small dog in his coat. Then there was a kid with a jacket on with the neck tucked up and sunglasses on remaining stoic the whole time. Then their sensei was a woman in her early 20's with black wavy hair and blood red eyes. 'What the hell! Damn make her 13 straighten out her hair and she'll be the spitting image of Sai. Could this be the older sister she would talk about?' Lucario thought with a slight frown. (Remember not the Naruto Sai is pretty much the Sai from Blood Plus only human and a different personality so I ain't totally ripping it off.)

"We met Kakashi near the Hokage tower and he told us you were here so we decided to see what's up." Answered Kiba.

"Yeah we just go back from a mission in wave." Said Naruto.

"Liar! You can't leave the city unless you went on a C ranking mission!" Yelled Kiba.

"Actually we did go on a C rank mission. It was to protect a bridge builder to Wave. But it turns out he lied about the mission specs. In the specs it said he was worried about bandits but it turns out he just didn't have enough money for a official B ranking mission so we ended up being attacked by some mist missing-nin. The first one was just chunnin which we took care of quickly. Then after that we got to Wave and was attacked by that Zabuza there…the guy with the big-ass sword on his back." Naruto explained pointing out Zabuza. "And this!" Continued Naruto putting a hand on Haku's shoulder making her blush slightly but she was able to hide it before anyone noticed. "Is Haku she was his partner."

Kurenai had been watching the guy in the black ever since they had shown up. She knew that he had a genjutsu over his face so no one could identify him. It was a good one to even she almost looked over it. "And who's the guy in the black?" She asked taking another glance at him. Out of Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Haku the black clad one was easily the tallest he would probly come up to Kakashi's shoulder height. Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh sorry! That's Lucario he is our age but he is really strong. He helped us beat Zabuza the first and saved him and Haku the second time when their employer Gatoh was just going to kill them. One sec. HEY Zabuza, Lucario come on over here!" Naruto yelled over at them making everyone sweatdrop. Zabuza and Lucario started to head over and Sasuke and Sakura finally noticed the other teams decided it would be best to join them.

"Ok runt now what? And by the way if it worent' for Lucario hear you all would be dead. And Lucario don't forget our little rematch." Zabuza said adressing Lucario in the end.

"Yeah yeah I know I know you said it about 100 times already if Lucario haden't jumped in I would be split in two." Naruto said with a sigh.

"So Lucario was it? Why did you help them?" Asked Asuma with a apraising look.

Lucario froze. 'damn this is bad I can't speak!' Naruto seeing the fault in his plan tensed up and Zabuza had indeed noticed just hid it.

And for once in his life-time Kakashi actually appeared on time. "Yo. The Hokage will see us now." He said then turned to Kurenai and Asuma.

"Hey how about we have a team meet-up in three days. Since our teams haven't seen much of eachother in about 2 months?"

"Sure why not." Answered Asuma.

"Ok." Was Kurenai's reply then they and their teams headed off discussing the newcomers.

"Well now that that is out of the way lets get going." He said walking back to the Hokage tower. Lucario, Naruto, Haku, and Sakura let out a breathe they didn't know they were holding and followed. Once at the Hokage tower the Anbu guards ordered Lucario, Zabuza, and Haku to sit down in the waiting room while Team 7 gave their report. After about 5 minutes another Anbu appeared and said the Hokage wanted to see them.

Once they entered they noticed Team 7 sitting in chairs off to the side of the room. "Kakashi and his students tell me that you want to join Konoha. Why?" Asked and old man behind a desk. He had a wizened face that held much wisdom. Zabuza stepped forward with Haku and said.

"Cause we are tired of running and want a place we can call home." Zabuza said with a gruff voice.

"Well I do not see why I can't give you amnisty since mists has given it to many of our own missing-nin. But I warn you don't try to stab us in the back or you will pay." Said the Hokage with a stern face while filling out a form then handing it to them.

"Here turn these in at the administation office on the bottom floor tomorrow to get your ranks. Zabuza you will be a Jounin since you were one in mist. And Haku since you haven't gone to the academy I can't give you a rank higher then genin. Come back here tomorrow to meet your new team. You are all dissmised except for Lucario." The Hokage said glancing over at Team 7. Everyone cast Lucario a glance as they left.

"Now Lucario I must say that I have wanted to meet you for queit a while." Said the Hokage with a smile. "Now that we are face to face we got to discuss the fortune that you have aquired what with all the missing nin you have captured and the towns you saved. And your ranking." He said giving Lucario a stern look. "The money I have right here." He continued pulling out 3 envolopes full of money from behind his desk and handed them to Lucario who's eyes nearly bulged out of there sockets at the amount. "Now Lucario I know you have already done a lot for Leaf but may I ask you another favor?" Asked the Hokage with a soft look.

"Sure." Lucario said after a few seconds. "Now I know that you should receive at least Chuunin rank but would you mind becoming a genin?" Continued the Hokage after he acepted.

"Why?" Lucario asked perplexed.

"Our sources say that the newly formed Sound village might invade Leaf during the chuunin exams and having a jounin level genin might come in handy. And we are not sure about this but we think that Orochimaru might be the Otokage to Sound but we are still unsure," The Hokage said with a sigh.

Lucario's eyes flashed with bloodlust and rage at the name but he tried to compose himself before the Hokage saw but unfortunatly he failed. "You know him don't you Lucario?"

"Yes. Until recently I had a partner who traveled with me until a few weeks ago. I lied to Kakashi about why I was in Wave I was getting ready to head to Sound to try and break her out of the prison she was placed in. But when Kakashi gave me the offer to come here I thought I would be able to get help." Lucario explained.

"Yes we had reports of you having a partner. May I ask who she was?" He asked.

"Sai Yuuhi." Lucario said looking down.

"Really we thought she was dead cause she went missing a while ago. Her team's bodies were found dead yet we never found her's so we asumed she was KIA (Killed in Action) after two months of searching."

"Might I ask? Is the captain of Team 9 her older sister? Cause she would always speak very highly of her and she is the spitting image of her."

"Yes that is Kurenai Yuuhi her older sister. After she went missing she joined the search parties. When we gave up she fell into a deep depresion until a couple weeks ago when she came to me asking me if she could take on a genin team." The Hokage said letting out another puff from his pipe.

"Ok back to business. I will only become a genin on one condition." Said Lucario.

"Ok lets hear it."

"Me and Haku are both put on Team 7." After hearing this the Hokage took another long drag and answered.

"Ok done. But might I ask why Haku also."

"For two reasons. One how would another team function when another person joined and they don't know them. That is half the point of the academy to let the genin get to know eachother. So if me and Haku join Team 7 we would function better then we would on other teams."

"Yes that is correct good thinking. And the other reason?" Lucario grinned and said.

"I think Haku and Naruto have gotten pretty close so it would be a shame to seperated them and Naruto deserves a break." The Hokage grinned to and said.

"Indeed he does of you may leave."

As Lucario left he pulled his hood back up but once he got to the door he turned around and asked. "Might I ask what training field Team 9 practice at?"

"Training ground 9 of course." Answered the Hokage with a smirk."

"Odd but ok." Lucario said and left.

Once he left the Hokage sighed and said. "This village just may have a chance."

As Lucario stepped onto the final he noticed Haku and Zabuza walking toward him and remebered he offered them a place to stay. "Well runt where to?" Asked Zabuza.

"Follow me tomorrow me and Haku will learn our Teams and I will get a proper house. But right now it's too late to get one so we will have to settle for a hotel." Lucario said and they followed.

Once they found a decent sized hotel they bout a room with two bed rooms. Haku and Zabuza got the bedrooms and Lucario got the couch after insisting. 'Tomorrow I will go to the training grounds and talk the Kurenai about Sai and then find myself a clan house for sell cause I intend to rebuild my clan.' Lucario thought with determination before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**-end-**

**Whew this is officialy the longes chapter I have written and srry for the delay but I am doing a bunch of yard work at my house and my aunts so I will be a little slow but my chapters should still be longer than before. **

**Read and Review!!**

**And Until Next Time**

**Cerino the Ultimate Ninja **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello me again hope you like the new chapter! And thanks for the reviews and again read and review! And on a side note I say FUCK IT!!! I am officially going to begin bashing on Sakura and maybe Kakashi just not on as large of a scale. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Lucario: The Ninja of Aura

Chapter 7

**-Lucario's apartment-**

The next morning Lucario walked into the kitchen to find it was emty. 'Well that is to be expected since it is only 5 in the morning. Then again I have always been a early waker.' At that Lucario began to make breakfast he bought at the market before heading here. After about 30 minute Zabuza folowed not to far behind by Haku who both looked like they had just woke up and were attracted by the smell of the pancakes.

"Have you always woken up this early cause you were always the first up on the trip here?" Asked Zabuza sitting down as Lucario put a plate of bacon and panckaes (Best breakfast ever) in front of his.

"Yeah. You of all people should know that if you sleep in it's a sure way to have your throat cut open." Lucario responded sitting a plate infront of Haku and sitting down with his own.

They ate in silence exept for Haku complimenting Lucario's cooking. "Ok Haku and me have to meet at the Hokage tower to be assigned to our teams at noon so we got some time." Lucario said breaking the silence as he finished his plate. He got some money from his pocket and placed it on the table. "There go and have some fun in town. I'll see you at the Hokage's tower." He said standing up and heading for the door.

"And were you going?" Asked Zabuza eyeing the amount of money on the table.

"I got some things to take care of but before you guys leave get your stuff packed we are moving tonight." Lucario said walking out the door.

As Lucario was walking down the street heading for training ground 9 he was trying to figure out what to say to Kurenia. As he was walking down the street he noticed he was getting many weird looks cause of his attire. Not every day you see a tall figure in a black trench coat with a Leaf headband around his right arm. As Lucario walked through the clan section of Konoha he began looking at the clan houses that were for sale. He eventually found a decent sized clan house that was for sale. It was about as large as the Hyuuga's estate give or take a few sq. feet or so. It had 3 training grounds and plenty of rooms so he thought it would be perfect. He decided to come back later and took of for training ground 9.

As he arrived it was about 7 o'clock and he found Kurenia sitting against a tree reading a book. She noticed him as he aproached. "How might I help you…Lucario was it?" She said once he stood infront of her. Lucario shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously and this didn't go unoticed by Kurenia and she began to get irritated then Lucario finally spoke.

"I came to tell you something." Kurenai's eyes widened and she looked left and right then focused on Lucario.

"A-a-and what might it be you have to tell me?" She asked once she recovered from the initial shock.

"Well first I think I should show you my face although it might come as a shock at first." Kurenai tensed and was ready for anything except for what was behind his hood. Her jaw dropped and she was wide eyed at my face.

Kurenai just sat there dumbfounded for a good minute until she caught herself and said. "T-that waaaas…unexpected but why are you showing me this are you going to show Asuma. Team 7 obviously already knows."

"No I am not going to show Asuma because he doesn't need to know…yet." Was her reply.

"But then why are you showing me, and what were you going to tell me?" She asked finally digesting all she had just seen…and heard in the last two or so minutes.

"Let me ask you something. Do you have a sister?" Lucario said. Kurenai was obviously surprised at the question but answered.

"Yes. Well…I used to but she died a several months ago." She said looking slightly depressed.

"Now there Kurenai is where you are wrong. You sister is alive." Lucario said also looking depressed. Kurenai just sat there staring at Lucario.

"But that's impossible we spent two months searching for her body!" Kurenai shouted now openly crying.

"Yes I know the Hokage told me. But apparently during the fight in which Sai's teammates were killed in Sai was thrown into the river and drifted downstream until she wound up on the shore half-dead and wounded. That is where I found her. Now since my appearances forced me to live alone I was just about to leave her there to die. But for some reason I couldn't so I rescued her and carried her to a cave where I nursed her back to health. But I kept my hood up which annoyed her to no end and she would constently nag my about letting her see my face." Lucario then chuckled. "When I finally did show here my face all she did was hit me upside the head and called me an idiot for thinking she would hate me for something that small." Kurenai couldn't help but also give out watery chuckle. She didn't now why but she could tell that Lucario was telling the truth and Sai was alive.

"That was the same day we headed out for Konoha." Lucario said becoming solem. "But when we were about a mile from Konoha I said that this is where we would part ways. Then she asked me if I wanted to join Konoha. When I said no she got angry with me. But I just was to stubborn to take up the offer. Then she surprised me again. When I left she followed me. After that I began training her and that's that no matter how many time's I said she didn't have to stay she stayed. Even though I knew she missed her home I couldn't help but feel that the time I spent with her was the happiest in my life after my clan was wiped out." Said Lucario finishing his tale. Kurenai was smiling a little now and said.

"Yeah Sai always did have a way of seeing past outside appearences."

They were quiet for a couple of minutes then Kurenai noticed something. "Well wait if you were with Sai than where is she now?" Lucario hung his head and said.

"Sigh…well you see not too long ago we were attacked by some sound ninja and the captured her. I have been searching for her ever since. Recently I was able to capture one the the sound-nin that ambushed us and was able to figure out where they took her. She is in a sound prison not to far from the border. When I ran into Kakashi's team in Wave I was on my way there to break her out but instead I came here hoping to find help which I have. The Hokage was able to give me detailed maps on sounds landscape and soon I intent to take a extended 'vacation' to sound to break her out. Kurenai I'm sorry I wasen't able to stop them but I promise even if it kills me I will break her out…I owe her." Lucario finished and pulled up his hood and began walking away.

But after he got two steps he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Wait you said that your clan was wiped out does that mean you have a bloodline?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes." Lucario replied then turning around and walking to the same tree Kurenai was sitting at before he sat down and Kurenai joined him and Lucario gave her the same explenation he gave Team 7. Once he finished Kurenai's team arived and Kiba being the loud one was the first to voice there curiousity.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei ain't that the guy who was with Team 7 yesterday?"

"Yes this is Lucario he happened to be passing through looking for a empty training ground but he ran into me and one thing lead to another and we began talking and here we are now." Kurenai replied.

"I should be going it was good talking to you." Lucario said blocking out Team 9.

"Alright see you later Lucario." Kurenai whispered back. Lucario turned and gave a short bow to the rest of the team and then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"WHAT THE HELL! Kurenai-sensei how does he know how to Shunshin(Body Flicker)?" Asked Kiba. Kurenai just shrugged and continued on training her team but they all noticed that she seemed preoccupied.

Lucario noticed that he still had a lot of time before he had to go to the Hokage's tower so he went back to the clan house he was looking at before and found that the land lord was there. So deciding to buy it while he was there he walked up to the landlord and told him he was interested in buying the estate . The landlord was surprised when a voice appeared in his head and freaked out until Lucario finally decided to explain and made to excuse that 'his vocal box was destroyed in a battle and he had to learn another form of communication and there you go'.

The landlord bought it and in about 2 hours the paperwork later was and the estate was officially his. 'Hm the 'Delgada estate'. I am finally on my way to restoring my clan.' Lucario thought. (And Delgada will be the last name of some of my characters that I have created so please don't steal it but if you want to you can take some of the jutsu and equipment that I will make up.)

Lucario decided it would be wise to arrive early so he headed for the Hokage's tower. Once he arrived and spoke to the receptionist using the same excuse as before he was able to enter. "Ah Lucario you are about 15 minutes early." The Hokage said once he entered.

"Yeah I figured I'd arrive early since I already bought an estate down by the Inuzuka estate and spoke to Kurenai a while before that. So is everything set?"

"Yes. You and Haku are official members of Team 7 as of noon today." Shortly after this Haku along with Zabuza walked in and sat down beside Lucario. As Lucario and the Hokage talked Haku and Zabuza talked amongst themselves.

Not long after Team 7 walked in and froze and stared at the three seated in front of them. Zabuza and Haku stared right back. Then as one both groups turned to The Hokage and Lucario who both had shit-eaten-grins on their faces. "Lucario care to explain." Kakashi said.

"Well lets just say that I thought it would be better if we were on the same team. Cause you see it would be difficult if we just dropped Haku or me on another team. Half the reason of the academy is to allow the genin to get to know eachother so they could function better as a team so this way the team will still function well." The Hokage quickly agreed.

"Indeed this would be the most logical route. Now Kakashi your team has 2 days to train and rest and alltogether get to know eachother better."

"Hey what about me!?"

"Ah yes feel free to join them Zabuza you just won't be an official member of Team 7. Oh and Team 7 you might want to train some more in your spare time for the upcoming Chunnin Exams." The Hokage finished.

"Wait what exams. Kakashi didn't tell us anything about an exam." Naruto said.

"It must-of slipped my mind." Said Kakashi idley flipping another page of his book.

"Well Kakashi that's disappointing but yes the Chunnin Exams are coming up in about a month-and-a-half so you all better begin training." The Hokage said.

"Allright team we are going to cut back on missions to train so lets get going." Kakashi said turning around and walking out the door with his nose still buried in his book while everyone followed.

The rest of the day was spent at Training ground 7 introducing eachother and planing out training schedules. Of course Kakashi left the actual training to the genin he just told them on what they needed to improve on and then left. As the rest of the team headed out Naruto and Haku went off in the same direction saying they both had to go shopping and Naruto said he would show Haku where the market was.

"Hey Naruto Haku." Came a call as they walked away. Both turned around already knowing who it was due to the voice appearing in their heads.

"What's up Lucario?"

"Well Naruto I wanted to ask you and Haku if you wanted to join me for training since we are only going to be doing missions 3 days of the week. So you guys want to join me the other 4 days?" Asked Lucario.

"Of course we will Lucario!" Haku said with a smile.

"Yeah! I mean you taught me more stuff in wave then Kakashi has in the whole time we've been a team. He mainly trains Sasuke in secret he thinks none of us know's but I found them training about a week before wave." Naruto said looking kind of depressed.

"What. I thought Kakashi was the one who said 'Those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their team mates are worse than trash'!" Said Haku looking surprised.

"Hey it ain't my fault that he is a filthy hypocrite." Lucario laughed at that.

"Well don't worry I got plenty more to teach you!" He said.

"Now since we still have tomorrow off how about you Naruto come over to my estate around 7 in the morning for training. Then the day after that we got that team meeting with teams 8 and 9 then we start missions the day after that." Lucario said entering sensei-mode.

"Sure thing you just got to show me where your estate is then I will be there. …WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'ESTATE'!"

"Well I do belong to a clan and if I ever get my old form back I intend to rebuild it so of course I am going to need a clan estate." Lucario answered matter-of-factly scratching his the back of his neck through his hood.

"Ooookay well then lets go to your estate.! Naruto said pumping his fist into the air.

"THIS IS YOUR ESTATE!!!!" Naruto shouted after staring at the gate for about a full minute Haku imitating him.

"Hehe yeah it is." Lucario said scratching the back of his neck. Naruto composing hissef then said.

"Ok well I got to head home see you tomorrow."

"Hey Haku how about you go back to the hotel and grab your things along with Zabuza and bring them here I need to go do some shopping. And don't worry my things are already here." Lucario said catching Haku about to ask about his things.

"Ok see you later Naruto." She said than headed off. Lucario and Naruto both took of in the same direction talking about this and that. After a while Naruto stopped and said.

"We'll heres my place see you tomorrow." Lucario did a double take. The apartment building Naruto was about to go into could only be discribed with one word. It was a dump.

"This is where you live?"

"Hehe yeah it's all I can afford really but it's not bad." Naruto said scratching the back of his head nervously. Lucario looked at the building. It had busted windows, holes in the walls and one side of the building looked like at one point it had been set on fire.

"Which is yours?"

"That one." Naruto answered pointing at the busted window just above the scortch marks. Lucario's eye began twitching dangerously. 'Must…not…kill…villagers.' Was the internal fight going on. He had to refrain from shouting 'WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!' But after a minute he composed himself and said in a calm yet stern voice that left no room to argue.

"Naruto pack your things."

"Huh? Why?" Was Lucario's confused reply.

"Pack your things Naruto. Your moving in with me!" Lucario replied in a voice that dared Naruto to argue.

"WHAT?!? No Lucario I don't want to take up space." Naruto answered looking down at the last part.

"Are you kidding? You saw how big my estate is! HELL you could have your own house and I will still have enough space to build a clan!" He said with an unseen grin. Naruto just gawked at Lucario for a good minute.

"Bu-b-but." He stuttered trying to find a good argument.

"Come on Naruto you know you want to." Lucario said patting him on the shoulder.

"S-sure just give me a second." He said walking toward the building.

"Don't wait just head for my estate when your packed go into the main building an shout for Haku they should be there by now I left a shadow clone there to show them around." Lucario said walking of toward the market.

Lucario got many strange looks in the market. 'Probly cause the hood.' A few minutes later he saw a hunter-nin go flickin through his bingo book glancing back and forth at him and then a page in it. 'Shit I guess I am going to have to talk to Sarutobi about that tomorrow!' The rest of his time at the market was spent shaking the hunter-nin. Finally losing him he decided to head home since he already had enough food to last them about a month.

The moment he walked into the door he was instently hugged by Haku…well more like tackled to the floor. Looking up he found neither Naruto or Zabuza around but he could smell them nearby. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" The muffled voice of Haku said below him.

"Why Haku. I didn't know you would be this excited about Naruto staying with us. What's next? You two sharing a bed?" Lucario teased.

Haku was off him standing a good ten feet away in a second her face trying to compete with a radish. "W-w-well I-I." She stuttered before she was interrupted.

"Relax Haku I was just kidding. Besides us outcasts must stick together." She calmed down at that smiled and nodded.

The next day Lucario began teaching Naruto wind manipulation and Haku the kunai balancing exercise while Zabuza was off doing god knows what. Since Naruto had such a strong wind affinity Lucario was sure once he got wind manipulation down he could do large scale wind jutsu such as the 'wind scythe jutsu' without a fan. And since Haku's Ice jutsu's took up a lot of chakra he decided to get her chakra control as good as possible. He also gave them gravity seals and chakra weights and told them to only take them off when they sleep. This was to make them stronger and faster while enlarging their chakra pools at the same time. After they did their warm-ups they got started on their different tasks while muttering something along the lines of 'sadistic bastard'.

After leaving a shadow clone with them Lucario began putting chakra and fire resistent seals on his estate walls. Since he was now housing Naruto he wanted to make sure his estate wasen't burnt down. The chakra seal basically alerted him if a chakra signiture tried to sneak in and the fire resistent seal did just what the name suggested. Basically the seal ate any flame that the matarial it is place on came in contact with.

Once he was done with the seals Lucario jumped over the wall and once he landed he began flashing through hand signs. Once he was finished he blew a rather large 'grand fireball' at the wall and as hoped the moment the large fireball came in contact with the wall at disipated as if sucked in through a vacuum into the wall. The spot were it hit had some seals on it before they too disappeared. Happy with his work Lucario turned around and began to walk toward the gate since he used up the last of his chakra on the fireball.

"Excuse me! Do you own this estate?" Lucario quickly turned around out of reflex. Their was a woman a little taller than himself. She had spiky brunette hair that only helped her rather feral featurers and the marks on her cheeks said she was a Inuzuka and to prove his theory by her side was a dog that came up to about his waist.

Deciding to just get it out he said. "Yeah." The Inuzuka's eyes widen and looked left and right. At that Lucario couldn't help but sweatdrop at that. 'Why does everyone do that?'

The Inuzuka finally composed herself and said with a grin. "Well guess where neighbors now? You should stop by and we could talk a little more seeing as the Hokage sometimes send out different clansmen due to their bloodline or style. Oh and by the way I'm Tsume Inuzuka clan head of the Inuzuka clan."'

"My name is Lucario and yeah I might stop by some other day Tsume but if you would excuse me I have some other business to attend to inside." Lucario said. He didn't want to be rude but he didn't want to reveal his secret before the Hokage anounced it after the Chunnin Exams.

"Your from the Delgada clan aren't you?" Tsume said after Lucario had taken two steps. Again Lucairo whirled around.

"How do you now that?" He asked incredulously.

"There is only one clan that I know of who can use telepathy." Tsume answered indifferently then continued.

"You're a shifter right?"

Lucario was surprised. That was the term they used to call the people who could shift shapes in his clan. 'She knows to much to just have read about us she must've known one of my clan.'

"Yeah. So tell me. Who told you about us shifters?" If it was even possible Tsumes grin got wider.

"Your mother of course!" Lucario just starred at her.

"That's impossible I saw my mother die!"

"Well I knew her before your clan was attacked. We were old friends before she married your father. She stops by every now and then to see if anyone's seen or heard from you."

Lucario did a double take. "What do you mean 'she stops by' is she alive?!"

"Yes she is. You were long gone when she woke up. She said that the last thing she remebered before she pasted out is you defending her. Ironic that you should turn up and by the estate right beside me huh Lucario?" Lucario didn't answer at first.

"Ok well listen I'm going to be going now see you later." He said. His body was on auto-pilot as he turned and walked away.

"Yeah ok see you later. Oh and you should stick around she is bound to show up sooner or later." Tsume called after him but he only just barly heard it.

The day after that they had a big team meet up which was basically where the genin team got together and talked and braged about their accomplishments in which Lucario easily avoided by just sitting there listening thinking about what Tsume had said the day before. The rest of the month and a half came and went. Naruto got wind manipulation down the next day. Haku mastered the kunai balancing exercise and her chakra pools nearly doubled.

Lucario then had her work on her overall strength and endurance he still wanted her to be flexible but she could still get a little more muscle and it not affect her. About half-way into the training period Lucario got Naruto a sword and began teaching him how to use it and how to form wind blades and started teaching him more advance wind jutsu along the side. Naruto's already enormous chakra pools got even bigger and about two weeks before the Exams to compensate Lucario began teaching Naruto the kunai balancing and after some intense practice he got it about two days befor the exams.

So as the final assesment. Haku's chakra control was at either high jounin or low ANBU level and her strength and stamina went up tremendously and with her higher chakra stores she could probly hold up her crystal ice mirrors for an hour without breaking a sweat and her improved speed made it now impossible even with the Sharingan to escape your only hope would be if you had another bloodline or your were really and I mean REALLY fast.

Naruto's chakra control was at about low to mid jounin level and with him mastering wind manipulation we could do almost all the wind jutsu's Lucario knew including the 'wind scythe' jutsu without a fan and add on his improving kenjutsu skill and uncany nack for wind blades and you got trouble. Even Lucario got a little stronger during the month and a half just not as much and the other two since he was already strong.

And after much argument between them Naruto finally decided to change his cloths before being dragged off by Haku to buy him in her own words 'the most badass cloths ever'. He now wore a black short sleeve shirt and black cargo pants with plenty of pockets full of smoke and stink bombs, summoning scrolls were he cept a small arsenal of kunai, shuriken, demon windmill shuriken and other weapons including the ones in his holsters and over that he had a black trench coat much like Lucario's minus the hood and he had his sword strapped to his back so basically nothing fancy but still looks good but doesn't constrict movement.

The only difference in Haku's wardrobe was she stopped bandaging her breast which cause many men to be slapped by there wives, girlfriend, ect. And Lucario had blue flames placed on the bottom of all his trench coats along with his clan symbol on his back. Which was basically a ball of aura with blue flames in it and a red slitted eye in the center of it and that was the only thing new about his clothing.

It was now the day of the exams and the three training partners were heading for the academy were the first Exam was taking place and also where they were meeting Sasuke and Sakura. Although Lucario offered to help them train to be a good team mate they both refused. Well more like Sasuke refused and Sakura being the Uchiha whore she was soon followed and began chasing after Sasuke.

Another difference was that Naruto and Haku was walking side by side with their hands intertwined and Lucario could only grin at that. When they got to the academy They found Sasuke and Sakura waiting for them and Sakura didn't waste time insulting Naruto's new look and sword only to be stopped by Haku who was glaring at her and giving off a surprisingly large amount of killer intent. Once Naruto was able to calm down Haku they headed into the academy ready to begin the Chunnin Exams.

On the second floor there was a group of other chunnin hopefuls crowded around a door with two more standing infront blocking their path. Lucario, Haku, and Naruto (after a lot of training just to get him to the point where he could sense and cancel a genjutsu.) noticed the genjutsu and knew the meaning of it so about to continue on until Sasuke who saw the genjutsu but didn't know the meaning of it and only saw and opportunity to show off. After that little scuffle and a fight between Sasuke and the newly named Rock Lee in which Sasuke got his ass handed to him on a silver plater and a tramatizing sceen later they were finally in the exam room.

Once they got there they found the rest of the Rookie 9…well more like Rookie 11 now. When they got there Ino didn't waist any time glomping Sasuke with Sakura yelling at her. Naruto and Haku went over and began talking with Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Choji with Lucario standing off to the side out of the way but still close enough to hear. "You should be quiet or you will attract unwanted attention." Everyone turned to see a boy older than them with a Leaf headband on adjusting his glasses. "Or maybe you should look behind you to get my point." He said and sure enough all the genin in the room were glaring daggers at them.

The newly named Kabuto showed them some of his info cards and asked them if they knew anyone who they wanted to know. Sasuke didn't waste any time calling out Rock Lee, Gaara, and Lucario. He had some info on the first two but when he got to Lucario the card remained blank along with any other card he used. When the instructor came in and had them get their numbers for their seats he began telling them the rules of the written exams.

Lucario sighed when he sat down. He didn't like Kabuto when he looked at his aura it was red. And he had **WAY** to much info to ge just a genin so he must've been a spy. So he did the only thing he could do he wiped those info cards blank with a basic aura pulse which scrambles low level chakra seals like the ones on those info cards. Looking back he found Naruto and Haku a few rows back seperated by a few genin. Naruto gave him a thumbs up mouthing 'good job' and Haku just smiled.

The rest of the exam was quiet with everyone from team 7 realizing the true meaning to the test except for Sakura who was smart enough to answer the questions. Haku used her ice mirrors to get the answers then she used them to show Naruto. Sasuke used his Sharingan and Lucario used his 'aura sight' to see through the person in front of him and get the answers. Genin teams were being picked of left and right and a lot of others were starting to get nervous. Then the tenth question came and what a dozzie that one was.

"I bet the people who just left are beating themselves up right a bought now." Lucario said to Naruto and Haku. They both just snickered. They were brought out of their musing by a ball of what looked like cloth come flying through the window unfurling and pinned to the ceiling by kunai to reveal a banner that said 'Anko Mitarashi' along with a women not too much older then them standing infront of it.

"Alright you worthless maggots I'm your second exam procter." Yelled who Lucario guessed was Anko.

"Your early Anko." Confirmed their first procter Ibiki.

"Hey Ibiki are getting soft I figured there would be less than this." Anko said completely ignoring him.

"Unlikely. We got a pretty promising bunch this year."

"Yeah yeah I bet I'll have their numbers by half. Ok maggots follow me to training ground 44!"

"Alright maggots welcom to training ground 44 otherwise known as the Forst of Death!" A lot of the genin looked nervous but Naruto and Haku were grinning like maniacs at Lucario. Naruto began lightly elbowing Lucario in the ribs.

"Home sweet home eh?" Lucario could only give an unseen grin. Anko hearing this had began to wonder what was behind that one genins hood decided to find out. After Naruto said this Anko threw a kunai at Lucario's head. Lucario noticed that it was aimed at his cheek…well were a human cheek whould of been. Acting on reflex Lucario plucked the kunai out of the air whirled around and held it at the instructors neck while she copied him. Anko couldn't believe it a GENIN had not only caught her kunai but sensed her moving and countered her bringing them to a stalemate.

"I wouldn't do that Anko-sensei." Haku said politly. Anko trying to salvage some pride took her kunai away from Lucario once they backed up and he held it out to her and began explaining the rules to the second exam.

After team 7 got a heaven scroll and were led to a gate they waited for the second exam to start. While this was taking place Anko was twirling kunai. Once she got bored she began inspecting her kunai to make sure they were still sharp. Once she got to the kunai she had thrown at that genin she noticed something stuck to the handle upon further inspection she saw it was what looked like a blue hair stuck in between two of the cloths. 'What the hell blue…fur? What the hell is that kid?' She then heard another instructor call the beginning of the exam and the gates were opened and the genin jumped into the forest.

Team 7 had been traveling towards the towar for the whole of the first day and had met no one. Even though they had two more members then the rest they were taking no chances. On the second day they still hadn't anyone which was beginning to unnerve them. At noon on the third day things were still the same and they were getting pretty close to the tower. Another hour or so of light running and they would be there. Ten minutes if they all out sprinted at Sasuke's and Sakura's pace.

Sasuke was getting angrier and angrier during this time in the woods. The more time they spent together the more he began to realize the major gap between his and Naruto's, Haku's, and Lucario's strength. Naruto he could tell had all but past him up and not that he would ever say it out loud but he could tell that Naruto could kick his ass without the slightest challenge. And it was probly the same with Haku. Lucario…he was a mystery but Sasuke knew he would be childs play for him.

Sasuke couldn't get it these COMMONERS had all-but totally surpassed HIM an UCHIHA in under a month of training. Sasuke remebered Lucario asking if he and Sakura wanted to train with them…no it's impossible there must have been another reason they got so strong and when he found out what he would copy it with his Sharigan and make it his own.

Sasuke was pulled from his train of thought by a powerful gust of wind coming from directly in front of them and nearly throwing him back. Naruto, Haku, Sasuke, and Lucario were able to stick to the limbs they were on with the trees they were on but Sakura gave about a moment or so's resistants before being blown of heres only to be caught by Haku. Once the wind died down Sakura began to shout at Haku for ruining her shirt and grumpling that her hair had been messed up. Again they were interupted by a giant snake breaking through the tree's behind them forcing them to jump (in Sakura's case dragged) of to the sides. Lucario and Naruto both quickly dispatched it with a couple of wind blades.

But when Lucario expected to see blood what he got was smoke. 'A summon? But from what I have read only two people have the snake summon and that would have to be Anko the procter and…**NO**!!!' Lucario quickly thought of all the possible ways to get out of this alive but came up blank. Looking over at the rest of the group who were searching for the souce of the wind and the snake he realized the only way they were getting out of here alive was if he stayed and slowed him down. He was forced to dodge as a bunch of kunia and shuriken came from above heading straight for him.

"Kukuku well what do we have here? Sasuke Uchiha and the rest of his team." Everyone looked up to see a grass nin one one of the higher branches. The smell of snakes began bombarding Lucario's nose.

'This is definently him.' Lucario thought grimly.

"And looky what I have here." The grass nin pulled out an earth scroll. Everyone stiffened they all knew this guy would be tough. Lucario seeing his chance pushed a large amount of chakra into his arm gauntlet and fired. One of the spikes went right for the grass nins face the other went for the scroll. The grass nin saw this and moved his head to the side but saw the one going for the scroll a second too late. With a flick of his wrist and a short wave of aura down the wire he got it to wrap around the scroll and deploying the spikes was able to deeply cut the grass nins hand. Acting quickly before he recoved Lucario yanked back and the scroll shot right into his outstretched paw.

Lucario tossed the scroll to Naruto. "RUN!!!"

"But Lucario-sensei what about you?" Naruto replied This caught Sasuke's and Sakura's antention

'Sensei what the hell.' Was what they were thinking.

'I thought they were just training together?'

"Don't worry about me just get to the tower!"

"But we need a full team to finish the exam." Haku said.

"I know I will stall him and catch up later now RUN!!" Everyone knew that there was another reason because Lucario wouldn't be panicing. Lucario turned to Haku. "Please!" He said just to here with a note of urgency. A tear ran down Haku's face but she nodded anyway.

"Lets get out of here!" She said and everyone decided to follow her. Naruto glanced back once and smiled sadly then turned and left.

"NOOOO!" The grass nin shouted apparently recovered from the strange attack and moved to follow them. Lucario seeing that he was not even paying attention to him exploited that and lept up and delivered a good solid kick to his face.

"You want Sasuke your going to have to go through me…Orochimaru." Orochimaru recovering from his second aura strike looked at Lucario with a sadistic grin.

"Kukuku you actually think you can beat me?!"

"My objective ain't to beat you it's to stall you Orochimaru!" Lucario said lowering his hood.

"Kukuku well would you look at that. And here I thought all your retched clan died that day. Guess we missed one."

"Two Orochimaru. You missed me and my mother and I don't know what your planning to do with Sasuke but it ends know." Lucario said launching himself at Orochimaru his arms bathed in aura.

**-Team 7-**

On the way to the tower everyone could sense the MASSIVE chakra spikes coming form the area they had left Lucario with that grass nin but they did not stop. The moment they reached the tower a group of ANBU surrounded them and took them to the Hokage who was standing on a balcony facing the direction the chakra spikes were coming from.

Once they arrived the Hokage turned and asked. "What happened!" Naruto decided to answer him.

"Well old man we were traveling through the forest on our way here when a powerful gust of wind nearly blew us away. Then shortly after someone threw a bunch of kunai and tried to kill Lucario. Then a grass nin jumped down and began talking to us but when he pulled out a heaven scroll Lucario managed to grab it using the wires on his gauntlets he then gave it to me." Naruto pulled it out and showed it to them to prove his point.

"Lucario then told us to run and in the end we did. Not shortly after those chakra senses began flaring." He said and he stepped back.

Just then Anko the exam instructor barged in and shouted. "Hokage it's Orochimaru the cursed seal is active!"

"Yes I am aware of this." But before anyone could anyone could continue the ground trembled and everyone looked to see a giant purple snake shoot out of a cloud of smoke and begin tearing down tree's.

"That's Manda! That's gotta be Orochimaru!!!" Anko shouted.

"Get me as many jounin and ANBU as you can in five minutes!" Sarutobi said. One of the ANBU bowed and left. Team 7 turned back and watched helplessly as the giant snake contiued to tear apart the forest.

"Hokage what is going on!!" Someone shouted from the door. Everyone turned and saw a women with brown spiky hair and a red triangle on each cheek.

"Tsume I am sorry but I am going have to explain everything later." Sarutobi said before turning back to the fight.

Then suddenly from somewhere below the treeline five streeks of light shot forth and struck Manda and each one went right through him but they seemed to caused him extreme pain judging by how he seemed to be writhing and trashing in pain.

"Lucario's fighting Orochimaru ain't he?" Tsume asked earning odd looks from everyone there. Sarutobi could only nod saddly. Manda seemed to have gained some control over himself and his tail lashed out crushing a good number of trees then it flicked upwards ripping limbs and parts of trees into the air and judging by were he was looking and getting ready to strike Lucario.

Then from a rather large limb what looked to be a giant sword of aura appeared. (Lucario's super smash form SSBB) Manda choose that moment to strike and the blade swung right at Manda's neck. Time seemed to slow down and the two attacks neared right when Manda was about to reach his target the blade met it's intended target. The snake seemed to try and dispel itself jugding by the spike in chakra but something seemed to retch it back. The blade continued it's path and soon completely decapitated the snake. The head flew higher than the rest of the body twirling until it struck the ground with an sickenly crunch that was audible even from that distance. Silence. That was what met them after the rest of the body and depis landed.

**-Lucario-**

'SHIT! I HATE SNAKES!' Was what Lucario was thinking as he dodge the snake Orochimaru's jutsu being thrown at him from atop the snakes head and the depris that the snake was kicking up. After he and Orochimaru had a short kenjutsu match with nether coming on top Orochimaru decided to summon that giant snake of his. 'Five shots. Five shots. That's your limit' Lucario said in his head before holding out his paw and what looked like a poll of aura appeared in it. The poll began taking shape and turned into an elegant bow. His other paw took hold of the string and in rapid succesion fired five shots at the snake and since it was a big target he easily hit it.

The snake began writhing and flailing and Lucario took the chance to try and get some distance between them and took off. But before he could get far the snakes tail came out and struck the trees he was in and with a giant wretch ripped him and parts of the trees he was in and around him in the air. He stuck to the branch he was standing on for leverage and looked down to see the snake stating at him preparing to stike and he had nowhere to run.

"Sai. Mom. I'm sorry." He said hoping that by some maricle that they heard him as he prepared his final attack. Pouring every single last ounce of aura in his body into the attack and a few seconds later the blade of aura formed and at that moment the snake struck. Using every last ounce of strength left in his body he swung the blade. The blade connected and he saw the snake attempt to dispel itself but it was too late the aura from the blade was holding it in place as it's head was cut off. Once it was all said and done Lucario's form began to fall to the ground all his strength left his body and he vaguely registed Orochimaru leaping away from the already landed head. 'Guess this is it.' Lucario thought as he finally gave into the into the darkness.

**-End-**

**I am SO sorry about the delay of this chapter but our computer gave out on us and we just now got it fixed. That and I have these awsome ideas for stories floating around in my head so I've decided to post them so to all my readers please read those and tell me what you think of them! **

**See You Next Time**

**Cerino the Ultimate Ninja **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait again but I finished with detassling and got myself an Xbox so I have been playing that a lot, that and we are moving so we have to switch our internet connection but I have also come up with a lot of new ideas for my stories so be happy.**

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Jutsu!**"

Lucario: The Ninja of Aura

Chapter 8

**-a jail cell in rice country-**

Sitting in a dark cell somewhere near the border of rice was a lone figure sitting in a cot looking out of a small window at the moon. 'Wonder when they will start intarigating me on Lucario's where-abouts?' the figure thought bitterly. Then seemingly out of nowhere a familiar voice appeared in her head. "Sai I'm sorry."

Startled the figure shot up and shouted "LUCARIO!" Looking around for the source she found nothing nor any chakra similar to his. Knowing that she hadn't imagined it she began to get a dark feeling as if something bad was happening to her close friend.

**-on a busy street in a small town near the border of fire and rock-**

A lone figure walked through the busy street watching as the people continued on with their festival. Some children ran infront of the figure careless and ignorent of everything outside their imaginary world. The figure behind the shroud of darkness smiled remembering how her own son acted that way. Then as if drifting out of the sands of time a voice appeared in her head. "Mom I'm sorry."

"Cerino!" The figure said looking whirling around drawing many looks from others. Then there was a large aura spike somewhere far off oblivous to any but the figure. "No." The figure whispered than leaped off toward the spike.

**-forest of death-**

It had been over 6 hours after the end of the fight and there was still no sign of the body. The snake carcass of course was there which puzzled many ninja's and even the hokage himself. Usually after a summon is deafeted it's corpse is sent back to the summon realm, but this was no normal summon this was a boss summon so it's corpse should have returned immediately. The hokage had his suspicion.

"I think that what ever energy Lucario used to create that for lack of a better word 'sword' some how anchored Manda's body to this realm" he said not too long after the fight. Orichimaru seemed to had fled soon after his summons demise. Now the hokage had every single last ANBU under his command at the moment search for Lucario but the searchs so far had turned up empty handed.

Yugao Uzuki was at the moment searching the area around where the debris from the trees Manda had kicked up. 'I wish the Hokage would have given me a better discription other than 'he is in a black cloak' I mean COME ON he could of given me something else!' In other words she wasen't in a good mood. Looking around the area she was about to move forward when she caught a speck of black hidden under some crumbled foliage.

Quickly moving forward she began moving the branches until a black clad chest was revealed and judging by the barely noticeable up and down movement he was on the verge of dying. Acting quickly she began shoving and ripping the branches off of him. When she uncovered his head her eye's widened behind her mask and she couldn't stop the gasp. His face looked vulpine and his fur was a light blue almost white hinting that it had once been a darker shade of blue.

Shaking off the initial shock she began to remove the rest of the debris. She had learned long ago to look underneath such differences. For she had infact been one of the many but still few ANBU who had actually looked after Naruto instead of just watching him be beaten. Once all the limbs and branches were off him she quickly lifted him up and lept off toward the tower since it had the closest medical facility.

**-tower-**

Team 7 had been all waiting for any word on Lucario. Well more like Naruto, Haku, Kakashi, and Zabuza(who had arrived a short while after the incident.) Sasuke didn't seem to even give a damn and Sakura upon seeing Sasuke's reaction soon followed suit. Everyone was just about to go and get some sleep when the Hokage entered the Medical Ward followed by a ANBU with a cat mask on carrying a familiar black clad figure.

They soon got started on trying to stabalize him and regulate his breathing but all attempts had no to little affects. Everyone (Excluding a certain two unnamed idiots) was shock at his appearance. The once dark blue fur was now a faint bordering white blue and he just didn't seemed to respond to any of their calls. Haku was beside herself the moment she saw him in that state she broke down only to be lead to her room by Naruto soon everyone else went to their respective rooms.

The next day held no change in his condition he was still unresponsive. The only thing that happened was that Teams 8 and 10 (Yes I did some research and found my mistake. Team 9 is Gia's team) with their scrolls and then began asking around about the chakra spikes they sensed and the snake they saw in the distance the day before only to come up blank until they got to Team 7 excluding Kakashi and Zabuza. Naruto just shook his head and looked away and Haku teared up only to be comforted by Naruto to a certain Hyuuga's distress.

Kiba being the brash one (No I ain't going to start bashing on Kiba but you got to admit he was indeed brash. And F.Y.I the Inuzuka are like my favorite clan so they will probly play a bigger role then other clans in my fanfics.) missed the obvious distress caused by the mention of the event voiced another question. "Hey where is your other teammate?"

Sasuke being the prick he is decided to be blunt. "The chakra spikes you felt yesterday was our teammate trying to fight a much stronger opponent and failing miserably."

The next second Sasuke was on his ass seeing stars with a hand print on his cheek and an enraged Haku above him about to continue her assault. "OH YEAH AND LETS SEE YOU STAND UP TO THAT-THAT THING LUCARIO FOUGHT YESTERDAY AND MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!!!!" Naruto choose that time to step forward and calm the enraged Haku while Sakura and Ino stepped forward to defend their precious Sasuke.

Admist their squabling Sasuke decided to throw more fuel on the fire. "Yeah but look where that got him he's half dead and could die at any moment for all I care!"

That was the final straw. Ino and Sakura were shoved to the side and Sasuke was lifted up and thrown against the wall from the force of the punch that surprisingly didn't come from Haku but Naruto. "OH YEAH AND I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU LAST EVEN A SECOND AGAINST HIM UCHIHA!!!" He yelled. Naruto couldn't explain it but whatever brotherly relationship him and Sasuke had before was gone. The only reason he stood up for him and calmed Haku down was so he could try and keep such a relationship but now that Sasuke had revealed his true colors Naruto didn't want such a relationship with such a cold person.

The rest of the gennin were stunned. "H-h-half dead. WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto walking back to the group answered head turned down and tears in his eyes his fist clenched in saddness and surpressed fury. "Lucario is sadly as Sasuke said half-dead in the infermary fighting to survive. …the docters said he probly wouldn't last the night but he's still fighting."

The gennin were shocked even though they only met him once and he didn't say anything they did think of him as a sort of a friend. **"HOW DARE YOU HIT SASUKE!!!"** Ino and Sakura screech at the same time apparently recovered from when Naruto shoved them aside and blocked out his speech.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT-UP!!!" Shouted Tsume as she walked into the hallway where this was taking place.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Kiba asked looking confused.

"I'm here cuss of the insident yesterday. Now will someone please tell me what's going on here?" Immediately Ino and Sakura began squbbling about how both Haku and Naruto 'attacked' their precious Sasuke. Finally having enough Tsume shouted. "ENOUGH! Now can someone please tell me what actually happened?" "Well Tsume Naruto and Haku were provoked to attack by Sasuke for he was insulting their fourth teammate Lucario." Shino spoke up for the first time.

"Ok well then apparently there is no problem since the Uchiha brought it upon himself." She said. Ino and Sakura opened their mouths to protest but were silenced with a look. "Naruto, Haku could I speak with you in private?" Tsume asked surprising them both but they just nodded dumbly.

Once they were in a sucluded room Haku being supported by Naruto Tsume turned around. "I've just been to see Lucario. Relax I've knew about his…condition." She said at their shocked faces.

"But how do you know about him we haven't even seen you with him and he was with us almost all the time.!" Haku asked weakly.

"I talked to him about the same day you moved in. And a few more times afterwards" She answered.

"But that still doesn't explain how you knew about him!" Naruto said.

"Weeell I guess you could say I'm his godmother of sorts." Tsume answered shortly.

"Then why didn't you take care of him." Haku asked.

"Cause I didn't know where he was until he came here." Tsume began. "And even then it wasen't my place."

"What does that mean." Naruto asked.

"I mean it wasen't my place for that is his mothers place. …Yes she is alive. I'm just waiting for her to show up. And yes Lucario knows I told him the same day I met him." Was their shocking reply

"Now that I think about it he has seemed to be distracted when we were training." Naruto said after the initial shock remembering how Lucario seemed to be spacing out a lot during their training.

"Yeah I'd imagine that. Sadly we can't do anything for him now is support him and pray." Tsume said looking down cast. Walking out of the door she turned around and said. "If he wakes up I will tell you as soon as I can."

Lucario's condition didn't improve at all over the rest of the day. The day after the next would be when the exams would continue.

**-Lucario's hospital room-**

'Oh my head did anyone get the tags on that truck?' Lucario thought resting his hand on his head in hope of aleving the pain. Then his eye's snapped open. "**NO WAY!**"

Haku and Naruto were running down the hallways toward the infermary. They had just heard resently the Lucairo had woken up and according to Tsume was already up and walking. As they entered his room theey find Lucario sitting on his bed already in his coat hood up and everything talking to Sarutobi with Zabuza and Kakashi off to the side. "LUCARIO!" Was the only warning he got before he was crushed in a hug by Haku. "WE WERE SO WORRIED!"

"Now now Haku I think you might want to refrain from squeezing to tight." Sarutobi said with obvious mirth.

Haku noticed how Lucario was stiff and was trying descreatly to remove her. "Oh sorry." She said and released him but couldn't stop smiling. "How do you feel."

"Like I just fell a couple hundred feet." Lucario said while popping his back with a grunt.

"Yeah well you kinnda did, but anyway what happened back there your fur was almost white." Naruto asked.

"Yes that was what I was going to ask him before you two came in." Sarutobi said with a smile.

"Well where to start? You see Aura that is the energy I use is much like chakra you need a certain amont of it to survive." Lucario began in a weak voice.

"Wait so you mean that energy-I mean 'Aura' is inside everyone!" Naruto interrupted.

"Yes I was getting to that. Now my clan discoved this energy and learnded how to manifest and control it through a Bloodline Limit known as 'Aura Myakuhaku'(Aura Pulse. This will be the only time I translate it so write it down or commit it to memory. And this will probly be the only term I translate in this story to Japanese I just though I should due to the Sharingan and Byakugan already being in japanese. And before you ask how I got that translated before everything else it's simple I did my homework and looked it up about the same time I began the story) which allows us to see aura and bend it to our will. But as you saw using to much could have dire consequences. It's a maricle I'm alive." Lucario finished.

It was silent for a few minute as everyone's minds absorbed that information until Haku finally spoke. "Lucario…I know this is a something you don't like to think about but I was wondering if you could tell us who killed off your clan."

Everyone focused on Lucario for this was something they had been wondering also. "'Sigh'…the same person I fought in those woods…Orochimaru." Lucario said with venom at the name.

"But why would he what would he gain by wiping out your clan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"'Sigh'…It was probly due to one of my clans abilities. You see…using Aura we could take away or in other words 'destroy' certain Bloodling Limits."

"Wait! What do you mean by that." Sarutobi lied for he already knew.

"Well there is a technique that my clan used when fighting Bloodline users like the Sharingan or Byakugan you see to manifest these Bloodline Limit's the eye has got to have more Aura in it than regular eyes. So my clan would simply use a move called 'Aura Drain' in which as the name suggests drains this excess or all the Aura out of the eye thus eleminating the Bloodline Limit or to the point where they go blind we can also do this with regular people too. But you need to have direct contace with the enemy in order to do so. And once it's done there is no way to get it back. Although we can drain it to the point of temperary loss" Everyone was stunned.

"Wow you are effectivly a Bloodline users worst nightmare!" Kakashi said after a full minute.

"So does that mean you can create Bloodline Limits." Naruto asked sounding excited.

"Theoreticaly yes…well that is if your eye's don't explode from the excess Aura. My clan couldn't exactly figure it out cause no one's been crazy enough to find out. You wanna try?" Lucario said with a grin teasing at the end.

"Nothanks." Naruto answered quickly. Everyone had a good laugh at that. Everyone left soon after that so Lucario could get some more rest so he could function better the next day.

'Boy are they going to be surprised' Lucario thought just before he drifted of to lala land.

**-prilimanry areana-**

The next day all of the gennin who passed the second exam were gathed and split up into rows in some sort of arena that had two balconies of to the side. The now reunited Team 7 were all standing in a row to the left. Up in the stands already was the Hokage, Tsume who decided to stay after the incedent, all of the passing teams jounin sensei's, and a couple ANBU including the one that saved Lucario. The Hokage began to explain how the Chunnin Exams were created to stop war and so on and so forth. Then after a sickly looking man named Hayate Gekkou stepped forward and explained how a preliminary round was in order due to how many teams that passed. Then he asked that anyone who wished to step down to due so by raising their hand. Two of the grass-nin raised their hands for they both had serious injuries and to continue would be suicide so Hayate ordered the remaining gennin to look at the screen as it randomly picked the oppnents.

First up was Sasuke and one of Kabuto's teammates. (I don't feel like type these all down cause I can't remember half of it) Sasuke was able to win by using a taijutsu move he copied of of Lee during their fight. Returning to the stands he seemed to just give off that 'I'm so much better than you' aura. The rest of the fights continued with Shikamaru, Dosu one of the sound ninja's, Shino, Temari one of the sand sibling, and Kankuro another one of the sand siblings, Haku faced the grass nin and easily demolished him in a matter of seconds as the victors.(I know that is probly not the actual order but as the other memo said I don't remember half of it and I wrote this without internet)

As everyone watched as screen the screen finally stopped on the names Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka. "Score looks like we get an easy win Akamaru!" Kiba said to his dog only to be slapped on the backside of the head by Tsume who had been standing beside him much to his embarrasment.

"Never underestimate your enemy Kiba."

"All right All right but there is no need mom there is no way I'm going to lose to the dead-last." Kiba said as he jumped down to the floor Naruto close behind him.

"Alright are you both ready?" Asked Hayate.

"Yes." Was his reply from both parties.

"Ok then…BEGIN!" He said and lept away much like he did with everyone else.

Kiba thinking he could end the fight quickly rushed forward preparing for an obvious right hook only for Naruto to dodge by leaning back and then kneed him in the stomache using Kiba's own forward momentum to enhance the blow. As Kiba stumbled backwards almost colapsing on the spot Naruto rushed forward fully intent on pressing his assault only to stop and backpeddle in order to avoid Akamaru who jumped up and volted off of Kiba's back in an attempt to bite him.

Kiba recovering the air he lost from the blow looked up in time to see Naruto send Akamaru flying with a punch to the stomach. Deciding to step it up a knotch Kiba began one of his clans jutsu's. "Fang-over-Fang." Hearing the shout Naruto looked in Kiba's direction only to have to jump off to the side to dodge a purple cyclone half a second later. Kiba continued his assault by turning and rushed at Naruto again only to be dodged again then he stopped beside Akamaru.

Then soon later Naruto began dodging two purple cyclones one being Akamaru in a transformation also known as 'man beast clone'. Then at one point one of the cyclones dropped some smoke bombs making Naruto's difficult job even more difficult. 'Damn if this goes on I will be caught by one of their attacks and then it will be even harder for me to dodge them!' Naruto thought as he dove out of the already dispersing smoke cloud with the twin cyclones in hot pursuit.

Once again a cyclone dropped some more smoke bombs. But Kiba and Akamaru were surprised when the smoke was blown away by a gust of wind that came out of no-where. Naruto quickly flashed through a couple hand signs then taking a deep breath announced his attack. "**Wind style: Great Breakthrough jutsu!**" Catching both of the cyclones in the blast of air Naruto threw them into the opposite wall effectivly knocking both of them out.

All the jounin's were shocked and many of the gennin too. Here was Naruto who was supposed to be the dead-last of the academy who not only deafeted a clan heir in a matter of minutes but also did it with such skill and grace that added on top of that he already knew and performed a chuunin level wind jutsu perfectly. That itself being a feat since wind users were rare and the Konoha Shinobi Library held very few wind style scrolls.

"Man Kakashi what have you been teaching your students latley!" Asuma asked amazment written across his face at seeing a wind user like himself but before Kakashi could answer back Haku decided to set things straight.

"Ha like he would get off his lazy ass to teach his pretty much just said 'yeah the chuunin exams are in about a month so you better get training' that is after the Hokage remineded him."

"Is this true Kakashi?" Kurenia asked with definete venom in her voice.

"Yes it is." Kakashi said still stupified how Naruto gained strength.

"That is very unyouthful of you Kakashi but I must ask you Haku if Kakashi didn't train you who did train him so youthfully!?" Gai said/asked.

"Lucario of course!" Haku said with a smile before turning around to give Naruto a hug. Now all the jounin were focused souly on Lucario who just shrugged at their stupified expressions.

Off to the side Kiba was staring at Naruto in amazment having been woken up just seconds before. "Guess I can't call him dead-last anymore eh Akamaru." He said silently with a slight smile while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"You see son." Tsume said appearing beside him. "This is why you never underestimate your oppnent for even in a day they can still find a way to beat you. You are lucky to have learned this now instead of in combat for you would surly be dead now if it were."

"Yeah yeah guess I learned that one the hard way. Anyway do you really think that guy…I mean Lucario actually trained them. I mean he's only a gennin!"

"I have no doubt about it." Tsume said surprising her son.

The rest of the matches were a little more eventful. First Hinata faced off against her cousin Neji Hyuuga but in her already distraut state after finding out about Naruto's and Haku's relationship she was easily taken out. Kiba followed her to the infermary only to return shortly afterward saying that she would be fine cheering up many of Konoha ninja.

Then Lee faced off against Gaara and after a spectacular display of taijutsu he was sadly beaten and criticaly wounded and was rushed to the hospital and even though Gai wanted to follow his prized student he knew he couldn't for he still had business there. Now everyone's eye's were focused back on the board only Ino, Sakura, Lucario, and Kabuto remained. When the board finally stopped the names read out as Lucario vs. Kabuto. This brought an reation from each of the combatants. Lucario looked at Sarutobi and his only reply was for him to sigh then nod and tip his hat down as he remembered their previous talk on this matter.

**-Flashback-**

Back in Lucario's room even before Kakashi and Zabuza entered Lucario was standing talking to Tsume and Sarutobi. "I am pretty sure that Kabuto's a spy cause there is no way a gennin even over seven years could have gain imformation that accurate!" Lucario said to Sarutobi after he reacounted the whole chunnin exams.

"Lucario has a point Sarutobi." Tsume agreed.

The aged Hokage sighed and took another puff from his freshly lit pipe. "And suppose you are right and by sheer luck you face him in the preliminaries what would you do?" He asked after contiplating for a good minute.

"Sadly the only thing I will be able to do is kill him cause I think he is directly linked to Orochimaru who at the moment would give anything to have me killed."

"And what do you think Tsume?" The Hokage asked the clan leader.

"Sadly I too can only see Lucario's idea having a good outcome. If we were to capture him he could escape and go back to Orochimaru with more information than he had before."

The old Hokage sighed yet again and mulled it all over in his head. "I will have to think this over so while on subject do you have anything else to tell us." Sarutobi asked.

"Well yes indeed there is." Lucario said grining like a maniac under his hood for he was preparing to memorize their faces for the rest of his life.

**-back in the areana-**

And at the same time Kabuto was looking at the jounin sensie of the sound team remebering the conversation he had with him before the matches.

**-yet another flashback-**

In a dark room somewhere in the tower Kabuto and his other two teamates where kneeling before their lord Orochimaru. "Now I have called you here to say that if any of you are to face this Lucario you are to kill him no matter the cost! For he's not even human he's a beast that deserves to be slaughtered!" Said Orochimaru to his deciples.

"But lord Orochimaru why is he so important to have the honor of beening kill on your behave." One of Kabuto's teamates asked.

"Because he comes from a blood line that has an ability that can very well jeperdize all of our plans." Was their response.

"But sir what if he is too strong for one of us? When you say no matter the cost do you mean even risking blowing our cover?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes I don't care if you have to use the cursed seal to do it just get rid of him FOR GOOD!" Orochimaru said responded almost spiting at the last part.

"As you wish." Kabuto said before departing with his teamates.

**-and back to the areana-**

Tsume was of course worried for Lucario cause if he was right Kabuto could be one Orochimaru's higher ranking officers. Who usually ranked about high-chunnin to mid-jounin in strength so she was worried for good reason.

"Are you both ready?" Hayate asked when they were both in the arena facing eachother.

"Yes." Kabuto answered while Lucario just nodded.

"Ok…BEGIN!" Hayate said and as before jumped back.

Kabuto deciding to end the fight quickly immediatly charged up a chakra scalple shocking many of the jounin and rushed at Lucario. Lucario although caught off guard by the high leveled attack was able to block it with a move that looked the same as Kabuto's only it was made up of what looked to be blue fire. A good portion of the ninja's were wondering what kind of attack it was exept for Naruto, Haku, The Hokage, Tsume, and the remainder of Team 7 for they had all seen similar attacks performed by Lucario.

Kabuto from experience decided to pull back and observe this strange new attack other than test it and end up getting injured. So pulling back with Lucario hot on his heels he began to observe Lucario's attacks as his chakra scalple's met his attacks but for the life of him he couldn't figure out the weakness and strength of this stange energy. It seemed to flow and manifest itself with even the slightest flick of Lucario's wrist and once being caught of guard by the energy 'flaring' out found that even a glancing blow was as painful as a full blown chakra enhanced punch. The jounin could only make the same conclusion of the strange energy the only one's who knew what it was where those who were there when Lucario explained it in the infermary and Tsume.

As the fight wore on Kabuto knew he couldn't keep this up. Even though it looked like their blows were evenly matched it was obvious to him that his opponents move was much more powerful than his and he had a sinking feeling that he knew too. As once again their attacks clashed there was a sudden flux of energy from Lucario's attack and Kabuto's scalple gave out and Lucario seeing Kabuto overbalance from the force of his attack dove forward and grabbed his left arm just below his shoulder.

PAIN! That was all that Kabuto's world as he cried out like a wounded animal was excruciating PAIN! Daring to look down at his arm he was shocked to see it greying before his eye's as if the very life was being sapped from it as he began to lose control over it. Knowing that if this continued he may very well die so mustering up the last of his control he swung his still free arm back then immediately forward in a rather clumsy and weak by his standards punch but it did not matter since he was able to charge up a chakra scalple and he aimed at a vital artery in the shoulder.

Lucario seeing his mistake was forced to jump back or suffer a seriously fatal wound. Now that the pain was gone Kabuto pressed his assault by throwing most of his stock of exploding kunia out of desperation to keep Lucario at a distance. Lucario just landing from his jump backward noticed the explosive kunia flying at him and leaped back again but a second too late for he was caught in the rather large explosion and hurled high into the air his coat being torn to shreds in the process. Landing in a crumbled heap on the floor Lucario proceeded in tearing off the rest of his coat.

Silence seemed to fall upon the areana once Lucario was fully free of his coat. Most of them were silent for this was the first time they had seen him but as for Naruto, Haku, Zabuza, Kakashi, and Kurenia…their jaws were on the floor for what emerged from the cloak was not the vulpine form they had become acustom to but a teenage boy the same age as most of the gennin there and a rather good looking one at that.

He was about the same height as in his beast form give or take a few inches, his hair a radiant shade of silver and seemed to give off it's own light and it reached his waist and seemed to have a feral touch much like the Inuzuka's hair with the bangs falling over but not completely covering up his eyes (Think Riku's hair from Kingdom Hearts 2 only longer as described and if you don't know what it looks like google it). His face was shaped in an equally feral fasion with high cheek bones, and an angular facial structure.

But one of the most bizarre things about his appearance was his eye's. They were as silver as his hair and with just a blank look they gave off the feeling that they not only see you but were boring into your soul at the same time.

Lucario apparently didn't have time to get anything fancy to wear for he was dressed in just a simple top and baggy cargo pants and boots which were all black with the standard kunia/shuriken pouch on his right thigh and senbon holster's on both of his biceps. He didn't even have a scratch on him from the explosion which meant that he was just caught by the shockwave.

Kabuto's fear of Lucario seemed to vanish at the moment. 'He's only human which means that he bleeds and if he bleeds he can die.' He thought as he attempted to heal his arm only to yelp as it only pained him even more with no effect what-so-ever. 'What kind of wound is this I can't heal it!'

"Your just wasting your time there you can't heal that." Lucario said never taking his eye's off Kabuto. His voice coarse and scratchy from lack of use but other than that his voice was the same if not more human sounding.

Kabuto's one good shoulder slouched to match the other and his bangs covered his eye's as he laughed at first to himself then slowly growing louder and louder until the who stage rang with it. "Oh really well let's see here I think I got the perfect remedy for that!" He said forsaking his calm demenor for one of madness.

Looking up at Lucario to reveiling that the tell-tale black marks of the curse seal burn across his skin followed by a spike of tainted chakra. Now that the pain would be dulled considerably Kabuto returned to his previous task only to howl in pain as the pain coursed through him this time ten time's worst.

"I told you already you can't heal that wound for it ain't a wound of the flesh!" Lucario said in an irritated voice. Kabuto among other's were puzzled by this riddle.

Kabuto seeing that he was getting no-where decided to change tact and rushed at Lucario his one good arm drawn back with a chakra scalple formed out of tainted chakra ready to fight. Lucario seeing that his opponent still had some fight left in him made his own attack and once again they clashed only this time the tainted chakra was able to match Lucario's aura. But in his half mad state Kabuto made one big mistake. While his scalple could match Lucario's in strength he had no other defence against his other arm and received a glancing blow on his right side of his torso.

Ater about another 5 minutes of this relentless pounding Kabuto began to regain use of his left arm and began pushing back against the assault. A few minutes later both fighters seemed to be on equal ground with neither showing signs of fatigue. As the fight dragged on Kabuto began to rely more and more on the cursed seal thus his body was beginning to feel the strain.

Once again they clashed only this time Kabuto used his left arm to charge another chakra scalpel at the last second landing a grazing blow on Lucario's right shoulder due to Lucario's fast reaction with his right arm although he was still able to sever a important artery that lead straight to Lucario's heart. Coughing up some blood Lucario was able to break through Kabutos already disipating chakra scalpel and flare his aura hiting Kabuto right in the chest returning the favor and then some by rendering his right lung only half functional.

They broke apart Lucario clutching his right should and Kabuto on his knees wheezing due to his body only reseiving 75 percent of the oxygen needed. That coupled with the fact that his body was beginning to weaken due to the curse seal. Looking up Kabuto noticed that Lucario was clutching his shoulder his hand coated in that strange blue energy. 'Damn. I hope that he ain't healing himself or this won't work.'

While this was going on Lucario had already began patching himself up with his aura. 'Damn it hurts like a bitch!' Lucario thought gritting him teeth to prevent himself from groaning as he repaired the damage. returning his eyes back to Kabuto he noticed that he had gone beyond the point where he could activate the curse seal beyond level two so that was one thorn out of his side.

Then Kabuto charged at him with surprising speed with two long purple chakra scapels at the ready. Lucario not having the proper time to heal the artery had to settle for a quick fix. Although the artery would tear if he did anything to tough with his right arm.

Charging up a larger sum of aura than he had been before thus creating an equally long blade of aura they once again clashed. They each glared at eachother their faces lit by their respective attacks as they both fought for dominance. It soon got to the point where Kabuto's body was covered in the tainted chakra and Lucario's attack was starting to wane.

"hehe. SEE! I KNEW THERE WAS NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT YOU! ALL THAT YOU HAVE IS THAT STRANGE ENERGY BUT EVEN THAT FALLS BEFORE THE MIGHT OF OROCHIMARU!!!" Kabuto said grinning like a maniac.

'Damn! This is all that I've been willing to test my limits with. Oh well time to see if my old man was right about this!' Lucario though a bead of sweat going to the side of his face. Then digging deep within himself he began to search for his aura never losing that defiance in his eyes. What he found was surprising. His aura well had to be at least 100 times bigger!

It was his turn to grin at his opponent, Drawing upon an amount of aura that he hadn't used since that day! The day that his whole clan all was murdered and everything he owned burned to the ground. The day that he thought he lost everything. The day he turned his back to the world. That fateful Autum night 5 years ago!

Then with righteous fury burning within his heart he unleased his fury in a torrent of aura that completely overwhelmed Kabuto's chakra and sent him flying backward only to come face to face with Lucario's fist in his face.

Now he lay sprawled on his back dazed and amazed at how Orichimarus seal could have been all but overwhelmed. Now he understood why his master wanted him killed. He was a threat. A threat to all that they had been working for countless years for. And they couldn't have that now could they?

Lucario couldn't help but wince as he returned to the artery in hopes of healing it a little more before Kabuto recovered from the strike. He couldn't believe it! All of the stories! All of the stories his father told him about the people who completed The Trial were true! It was really ironic. To finally get your human form back you would have to once again sacrifice all of the aura in your body. Exactly the thing any shifter wouldn't do ever again inless in a moment of desperate need!

'It's ingenuis!' Lucario concluded as he finished repairing the vital artery although he didn't want to test it's limits just yet. A large spike in killer intent caught his attention. Kabuto once again rose from the ground all injuries healed our healing as he drew out every last ounce of energy his broken body had left to fight him.

Racing forward Kabuto disappeared and reapeared right infront of Lucario scalpel charged fully intent on ending his life. Lucario quickly leaped back and lifting his left arm his aura which was still surrounding him started to focus and took the shape of an elegant bow and as he took the string with his right he grrined yet again. 'time to truly test my limits!' He thought.

Then he launched a barrage of aura arrows at him which Kabuto was quick to dodge seeing how they effected Manda. Each arrow left a small crator upon impact with the floor or wall…all the more reason to DODGE them!

'I can't believe this! Five arrows used to be my limit but I have already past 21 arrows!' Lucario thought a sadistic grin on his face continuing his volley.

On of the arrows struck the ground at Kabuto's feet sending him into the air and in a great show of archery another pierced his left shoulder. Letting out a scream of pain quickly flew through a set of hand signs before announcing the jutsu. "**Fire Style: Pheonix Immortal Fire Jutsu!**" Sending multiple fireballs at Lucario who easily dodged them with the speed,agility, and flexibility he incorparated into his fighting style.

Once he dodged the last fireball he grinned at Kabuto landing so his left shoulder faced Kabuto flashing through a few hand signs "My turn! **Fire Style: Pyro Wisps Jutsu!**" Pulling his right hand just infront of his left shoulder his chakra began to focus into a small cloud. Extending it quickly there was a small flash of light as Lucario unleashed a barrage of small blue fireballs that whisted as they passed through the air and struck the ground all around Kabuto creating a rather large explosion for their size.

Kabuto soon came flying out of the debris and as he landed he realised he could no longer use chakra in his left arm. But for lack of a better word he was pissed! 'No matter how I try I can't better him. He keeps whipping out different attacks and different moves. Fine if it's come to this I will swear one thing. I WILL NOT GO ALONE!!!' He thought as he drew upon the last of his already diminished reserver to make one last scalpel in his right hand. Lucario mirrored his movement with his left. It was on.

They both charged forward meeting in the middle of the arena in one last desperate clash in Kabuto's case. But just as they met Kabuto threw all of his remaining reservers into the scalpel nearly scraping Lucario's cheek but he was able to force it away. In retalition Lucario brought his right arm up and for the first time Kabuto noticed the bracer. A small blade shot out of the bottom and went straight for his left eye but he was able to catch his writst to stop the fatal stap mere centimeters from his eye.

They stayed like that for a good thirty seconds. Each side fighting to overpower the other. The two combatant remained locked in a fierce staring contest looking for any sign of weakness in the others eyes as they continued to throw all their strength at the other.

As this went on all of the crowd marveled at the combatent strength although most of the ANBU were ready to jump in at the first sign of the curse seal but were stop by a silent command from the Hokage.

'What is he doing! He could get killed!' Yugao thought as she watched as Lucario and Kabuto once again clashed for what many could tell was the final time. looking at Hayate she saw him glance at her and she shook her head telling him to not interfere even though she didn't like it.

Naruto and Haku had a firm beliefe that Lucario would come out on top as they clashed for what seemed the final time seeing as Lucario used his hidden blade. Kurenai could only watch and pray and it was killing her.

The rest were wondering what kind of energy Lucario was using. They had never seen anything like it. An energy that could be used in it's rawest form as a weapon on it's own and when focus or in other words molded it grew in strength. It was a marvel.

Sasuke was furious. Not only had Lucario survived but he had also gained even more power. Activating his Sharingan discreatly he began studying his attacks. 'Your power WILL be mine!'

The power struggle was slowly starting to turn in Lucario's favor as Kabuto began to run out of chakra. In a last ditch effort to win Kabuto dealed out a swift kick hoping to know Lucario off balance. As the blow landed Lucario lost balance slightly and as Kabuto dove forward in hopes of severing several arteries surrounding Lucario's heart.

But Lucario had other tricks up his sleeve almost quiet literally. Firing both of his wrist hooks they flew toward Kabuto's face which he dodge only receiving a slight cut on his left cheek but in those few moment's of which his guard was down Lucario rushed forward and dealt a swift jab to Kabuto's chest rendering his heart inapporable.

As Kabuto fell backwards to his death blood began to flow from his mouth from the internal trauma the curse seal and his sudden heart failure put his organs through. Time seemed to slow down as he was finally killed and he slowly fell to the ground.

Orochimaru watched with barely concealed rage as he watched his second in command fall to the hands of that-that MONSTER! Now all of his plans were at jeperdy. Without Kabuto gathering information for him he could very well be walking right into a trap! Not only that but this also showed him that not only had Lucario gained his human form back but he had also a least DOUBLED in strength bringing him on par with himself in his beast form.

Sarutobi once again looked down as he watched the once proud ninja die. He was sorry that he had to put Lucario through this and he couldn't do it himself. Though Lucario was no stranger to killing he still didn't like someone getting their hands dirty for him.

Tsume was both proud and worried. Proud that Lucario was finally able to reveal his true colors and worried since that he had just marked himself as a threat. A threat that Orochimaru would no doubt use all of his assets to destroy.

Kurenai was releaved that is was over. Now all they had to do was get through the rest of the exams then she and Lucario could go and save her sister from rice country. They had already talked it over during the month prior.

The gennin were all shocked at the display of power and skill. Kiba now understood why his mother had no doubt that Lucario had trained Naruto and Haku. And Kiba had no doubt either.

Sasuke was furious. Not only had he not been able to figure out his abilities seeing as he activated his Sharingan after Lucario's fire jutsu. But he also didn't seem to be able to figure out what type of energy he had been using for he couldn't analize it with his Sharingan.

Neji was curious. He had used his Byakugan during the fight expecting to see the strange energy follow some sort of system like chakra coils, but he saw that instead of veins of the strange energy he saw that his whole body seemed to radiate it. 'What kind of energy was that?'

Naruto and Haku were extatic. Their friend had finally got his human form back! He no longer had to behind that cloak he could walk the streets freely. Although they were surprised that he killed his opponent they knew he had no choice.

Lucario was disappointed. 'I still haven't got a firm grip on my new abilities. And I still ain't used to my old body yet. …Well I guess you can't blame me. The last time I was human I was 9 not 14. I guess it's one of those things you take in stride.' He thought as Kabuto finally finished his decent and hit the floor with a dull 'thunk.' Turning towar the procter waiting for his call.

Hayate snapping out of his surprise called the match. "I announce the winner Lucario."

Turning around Lucario headed for the stairs. As he reached the top he could help but grin sheepishly at his friends. "So I take it you like the surprise?" He said stratching the back of his head. His voice still coarse but that would go away with time.

He only caught a blur as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Haku as she said quietly so that the others didn't hear. "Of coarse we do! Although I would of prefered it if you showed us in the infermary Lucario."

"Yeah man." Naruto said as Haku let go grinning back at him flashing him a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys although it's not Lucario anymore. That was the name of my beast form. It's Cerino now. And hold the questions till later it still hurts to talk too much." Lucario said rubbing his sour throat in hopes of aleving the dull throb that was his out of practice vocal cords.

"Alright man but you better have a good excuse for not telling us!" Naruto said still grinning.

Cerino nodded as they turned to the last fight and watched as Sakura got her ass handed to her by Ino due to Asuma's tough training scheduel she was able to gain a lot of strength and even though she still fantasized about Sasuke she took her training seriously unlike a certain pinkette.

Once it was all said and done they all stood before Hayate once again as he told them about the third exam and they drew opponents. Cerino would face Gaara, Naruto would face Neji, Sasuke would face Temari, Haku would face Ino, Kankuro would face Shino, and Dosu would face the winner of that match.

As they all began to leave Cerino approuched Tsume. "Hey. Would you mine training with me later? I still haven't broken into my new body." He asked not knowing anyone better for the job.

"Of course I will. I just got to wait for Kiba to get back from seeing Hinata off. How about the day after tommorow at 10?" Was his happy response.

"Sound good." Cerino said turning around and heading towards his teammates. 'Finally it is time to get you out of their…Sai.'

**-end-**

**Well…how'd you like it. I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed but I wanted to post this ASAP. And I'm sorry about the delay but once I posted Demonic Requiem I got all of these ideas so expect more updates sooner! And PLEASE! Read and Review I LOVE hearing your thoughts. And too anyone hear who hasen't read my other story please do and review on that one and give me your thought.**

**And Sadly Till Next Time**

**Goodbye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update this but between school and other events I had no control over I haven't been able to get the proper time to type. But don't worry I am going to be getting a computer in my room along with a flash drive so I should be able to update for often. And to readers of my other story 'Demonic Requiem' I am probly going to balance out my typing by alternating between chapters such as after I am done with this chapter I will begin another chapter for Requiem. Now I am going to try something new. I am going to answer some of your questions!**

**Gomez24- For one more time. I KNOW MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!!!! (couple deep breaths later) yes I have been told time and time again my grammar is far from perfect. I mean COME ON!!! IT'S IN MY MOTHERFUCKING BIO!! So please everyone stop bothering me about it. And as for the rest…now where would the fun be in that. That would just prove that I have no talent as a writer and can't think of a decent plot line. **

**Elemental Dragon Swordman- You are just going to have to wait and see. But I will tell you this: your question will be answered by the time you finish this chapter!**

**SavageWolfDemon22-Yes I know that some of the match up's for the preliminaries are mixed up but hey I wrote that part without internet not to mention I would be messed up already seeing as I've thrown Haku into the mix. And I just noticed that but you see at that point I was thinking who would be a good opponent for Cerino/Lucario so when I thought of Kabuto I was thinking about there fight so I guess I messed up so thanks for pointing that out man. So I hope it didn't bother you too much.**

**And I would like to throw a shout out to Nova Bucker and Human Kitsune Hero seeing as they have reviewed the most and have been waiting FOREVER for this chapter.**

**And here's a question I would like to ask you all! Do any of you think that my writing has gotten any better since I wrote my first chapter? Get back to me on that one.**

**Now I think I have kept you waiting long enough so without further ado I give you chapter 10 of…**

Lucario: The Ninja of Aura

**-Delgada Estate 2 weeks after prelims-**

'This is it.' Cerino thought as he stared at the moon through his window. He had just got done eating dinner with Naruto, Haku, Zabuza, Tsume, Kiba, and Tsume's daughter Hana. It might have been a big group but it was relatively pleasant. Tsume had introduced him to Hana while she helped him get broken back into his human body and get a grip on his new powers. His aura abilities had enhanced to unimaginable levels allowing him to use aura attacks he used to find draining with ease.

Glancing at the wall above his bed he found Sai's sword mounted their. The Anbu who had rescued him Yugao Uzuki had given it to him after his match. He owed her a lot for saving his life. A debt he intended to repay in full someday. But the sword sadly had been broken beyond repair from the fall. But this had also brought him another idea that he would think about later seeing as he had work to do.

Sneaking out of his house was relatively easy and he quickly took to the rooftops after making sure the scrolls he left explaining where he had gone were on the table in a spot that would be easy to find. As he lept from roof to roof he couldn't help but feel dirty for leaving his friends…no his family behind with only a scroll telling them what he was doing and why he couldn't take them with him.

As he continued to head toward the gates his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a fight not to far away. Changing his course he made his way to the disturbance. What he found both surprised him and didn't surprise him at the same time.

The proctor from the prelims Hayate Gekkou was standing on a roof directly opposite of the sand genin's jounin sensei…Bato was it? Shaking himself out of his train of thoughts he decided his course of action. 'So much for slipping away quietly in the night.'

Waiting for the opportune moment which quickly pr esented itself when Bato repelled another assault from Hayate Cerino sprung into action. With a mighty leap he soared through the air right behind Bato and once again demonstrated his skill in archery by putting two 'aura bolts' in both of Bato's knee cap's effectively immobilizing him. Hayate was surprised by the familiar attack and glanced over to see Cerino in his human form landing gracefully directly to Bato's left. "Looks like we got the upper hand here!?" He said rhetorically.

Bato was pissed. 'Damn not only can't I retreat but I can't attack either what ever that punk did to my legs hurts like a bitch!'

"HAYATE!" Came a cry to the right as Yugao landed out of nowhere sword drawn ready to defend her boyfriend. Glancing at here ally across from her she was surprised to see the same genin from the prelims. He looked bulkier than before. Like a couple square meals in his new body had done his some good.

'This is bad! Not only am I out numbered here but I'm facing a chunnin, and Anbu, and a kid who took out Kabuto like it was nothing!' (Hehe FYI I originally put Kankuro their! Thanks Wolf you've effectively messed with my mojo! roflmao) As he was about to perform a wind jutsu his left shoulder causing him to yelp in pain and onto his back clutching his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it! Not only have I disabled your legs but now I've disabled your arm. You can't perform any type of jutsu and you can't run away so face it! You've lost!" Cerino said another bolt ready to go right between his eyes. And Bato didn't feel like finding out what that would do to him.

"Alright I surrender! I surrender!" He said throwing his hands up.

"Ok. I will leave this to you then!" Cerino said glancing at Yugao who only nodded before he disappeared.

In an instant Hayate found himself in a bone crushing hug from none other than his girlfriend.

**-Cerino-**

Not wanting to be summoned for questioning Cerino quickly left the village before they began to look for him. For the next couple of days it was like back in the old days. Constantly moving from place to place. But this time…this time he had a destination. This time he had a goal. A goal he was willing to die for. Rescuing Sai.

As he traveled throught he wilderness he couldn't help but remember how it all began. And all the laughs and good times he and Sai shared afterwards. He also couldn't help but realize how selfish he was. If he was really Sai's 'friend' then he would of swallowed his fear and went with her to Konoha. At least she would have been happy.

But again it didn't matter now. He was going to rescue her and he didn't care if it took his dieing breath he WILL save her. His only regret would be that he couldn't meet his mother again afterwards. But at least he would be dieing for a good cause. He would be dieing for…love. Yes that was it. It was like all his questions had been answered with that one word. He was doing it all because he loved her. He was in love with Sai Yuuhi.

Even if she didn't return his feeling he would still rescue her. He would still love her. And he would watch her from the shadow's…her silent guardian. Even though it would hurt he would do it because he loved her.

Shaking off those thoughts Cerino receded back inside himself. It's almost killing time and he didn't need those thoughts clouding his mind. This was it. After all his planning all his waiting he would finally save her. There will be no turning back after it had started and he didn't intend to.

Leaping up into the tops of the tree's he got his first sight of the prison they had her held in. It wasn't necessarily huge but it still was a decent size. With the 20 feet high walls and the large inner building it was easy to discern the layout of the prison.

Cerino's face threatened to split in half as he noticed the shed full of explosives placed conveniently right by the west wall. 'I guess being with Naruto has rubbed off on me. But…ok they are just asking for it! What kind of idiot puts explosives right by their wall!'

So without trouble or delay he silently slipped over the wall and snuck into the shed. Laying some of his self-made explosive tags he was able to rig the shed to blow in five minutes giving him just enough time to circle the camp and wait. On his way their he couldn't help but notice that there was only 1 or 2 shinobi in the entire facility. The rest seemed to be samurai and bandits hired. 'Guess this means that Orochimaru is putting all of his eggs in one basket.' Cerino summarized as he reached his destination a watch tower on the opposite side of the prison.

Sneaking up the stairs leading to the deck he also noticed how lacks the security was for the facility. 'That will work to my advantage.' Reaching the top of the tower he saw two guards leaning against the railing talking to each other. Acting quick Cerino put a kunai through the guard on the right's jugular and stabbed the other chest cavity. Looking over at the other guard he quickly leaped forward and caught his foot as he flipped over the railing and threatened to blow his cover.

Tossing the guard in the middle of the platform Cerino stood in the shadow's and observed the facility once more. Using his 'aura sight' he was able to discover that most of the guards were inside. He also was able to locate Sai! She was in a cell in the southern half of the building along with a several other prisoners.

He then just stood and waited for his cue. And not a moment to soon the shed went up in a burst of fire and a rather large boom. The guards were immediately in disarray. Having not expected an attack after so long of peace they were in total panic.

Not giving them time to organize Cerino walked to the end of the tower and with a running start and a mighty leap he landed gracefully on the prison roof. Snapping the first guards neck and giving the other guard a kunai to the back of the head he threw open the door and proceeded inside.

**-Sai-**

Sai was once again staring at the moon as she did every night. She had always found it beautiful and awe inspiring as it change and went through it's monthly cycles without hesitation or opposition. But she wasn't as fascinated as she had been before. Her mind was wandering else where at the moment. Or more importantly on the voice she had heard not to weeks ago. 'It was definitely Lucario but what was he sorry about?' Glancing once more at the bars directly across from her she thought. 'Be safe…' **"BOOM"**

It had happened in an instant. The sharp report ran through the jail effectively waking up any who had managed to get any sleep. Sitting bolt right up in her cot she listened as there was cries and a lot of scrambling as the guards got ready for combat.

A door opened and closed at the end of the hall and a shinobi wearing a jounin vest walked in and ordered the guards to discover what that explosion was. The guards quickly left the room not wanting to evoke their leaders wrath. Walking across the hall he came to Sai's cell. "Well my pretty I bet you are hoping this is some kind of rescue attempt but I assure you. It will be crushed so don't get your hopes up my flower." He said lecherously.

Sai barely suppressed a shudder as he walked further down the hall. How she hated him. He had been giving lecherous hints like that ever since she got here and her only wish was to tear his throat out. He continued to pace the hall staring at her with that lecherous look he only reserved for her each time he passes her. There wasn't any sounds of fighting out side just people shouting to each other apparently the wall had caught fire and they were trying to extinguish it.

After glancing at her once more he resumed his trek towards the door he had come through not five minutes earlier. As his footsteps neared the end of the hall the door once again came bursting open. "Hey! Who the hell are y…" The jounin began only to be interrupted by a sound Sai knew all to well. The sound of something piecing human flesh.

Some gurgling sounds were all that her tormenter was able to get out before he crumbled to the ground by the sounds of it. There was some jingling and them a pair of well concealed footfalls began to make their way down the hall. Sai got into a corner and curled up trying to present as small of a target as possible whoever this was is definitely in too much of a hurry to try and conceal themselves properly like before.

Then the figure finally presented himself. He was clad in a black cloak that hid a brunt of his muscles. His hair was silver, spiky, and long with the bangs descending down into his eye's slightly. Then she saw his eyes. They were just as silver as his hair. But they weren't staring at her with lust, or hate. But…concern, hope, and…recognition. Sai racked her brain but she couldn't remember meeting this man anywhere before.

"Sai!" She barely heard him say before he averted his gaze and began fumbling with the keys in his hands. Once he opened the door he stepped inside the cell and made a move to grab her. Sai…not liking the idea of being dragged of by this guy batted his hands away. Even though they had given her a drug to stop her from doing jutsu and dull her fighting skills they did nothing to impair her common sense.

The man surprisingly smirked at her but not in a threatening or perverted way, but a way of understanding and comfort. "Sorry I should of thought of this little snag eh? You probly would remember me better like this!" He was engulfed in a familiar warm blue flame before emerging once again as a VERY familiar friend.

"LUCARIO!" Sai cried in recognition before throwing herself onto him.

Although being caught slightly off guard he was able to catch as her still weak legs gave out from underneath her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Yes it's me Sai. I'm so very very sorry!" Lucario said in the ever comforting voice in her head.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Lucario! It wasn't' your fault I got caught there was just too many of them." Sai sobbed into his shoulder holding him even tighter.

She was for a moment bathed in warmth before she was left shivering again. Glancing up at him he had once again resumed his human form.

"You were able to get your human form back Lucario!" She said weakly but still smiling.

"It's Cerino. But yeah! It's a long story and sadly we don't have the time to listen to it." Cerino explained as he laid her against the wall.

"Cerino." She repeated. "I like it." She smiled remembering when she had asked him his real name but he said he wouldn't tell her till he got his body back.

Noticing that she was shivering even though it was decent outside Cerino quickly took of his cloak and draped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said laying her head back enjoying the warmth.

She was jerked back to reality with a yelp as Cerino scooped her up and stood up carrying her piggy-back style. "I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable but it is the best I can do Sai." He said apologetically.

She only nodded into his shoulder as he took off at a dead sprint through the halls back the way he came. As they ran along she saw her tormenter with a kunai in his stomach yet she held no remorse. And they passed other bodies along the way. Some had their neck snapped or their throats slit. Some even had kunai sticking out of fatal places. 'Luca-Cerino did all this for me!' She thought as they finally reached the roof.

"Cerino shouldn't we be going to the ground floor?" Sai asked noticing the guards still struggling with the fire seeing as it had spread the main building. And by the sounds of things some prisoners must have broken free as they heard the sounds of combat. And by the sounds of things the guards would be overrun within the next hour without help.

"No the prison break will be the perfect diversion. They will think you simply slipped away." Was here calm reply.

"Then how are we getting away?"

"Just trust me Sai. And hold on tight!' Cerino said before taking off in a dead sprint for the eastern wall.

Sai clutched onto him shouting in her head. 'OHMYGOD! We'renotgonnamakeitwe'renotgonnamakeit!'

But as she shut her eye's she felt a wonderful sensation. It felt like they were flying! Opening her eye's she saw that they were soaring through the air clearing the top of the wall by mile's. It was a magnificent jump and she finally felt it. She was free!

Cerino landed without missing a step and took off into the forest as fast as his legs could take them. Before long Sai was finally able to catch some much needed rest.

**-sometime later-**

Sai woke up with a jerk but she still didn't open her eye's. "'sigh' It was only a dream." She thought. She still even felt the warmth of Lucario's cloak. But as her mind began to become more alert she began to hear things you shouldn't hear in a jail cell. The tree's rustling in the wind the breeze blowing by…and the sound of a fire crackling and snapping.

Cracking open her eye's she found herself starring at the bright blue sky overhead. Looking down she found herself wrapped carefully within a sleeping bag Cerino's cloak still draped over her with her head resting on a pillow. After finding the fire directly to her left she found the signs of a quickly made camp around her.

"Cerino." She called her voice raspy seeing as her mouth felt like cotton.

There was some hastening footsteps towards her and out of the corner of her vision she found Cerino running to her.

"Good morning sleepy-head!" He said as he helped her to sit up letting her lean back on his chest seeing as she was still to weak to sit up on her own. Giving her a couple long gulps from his canteen she finally was able to take in their surroundings.

They were in what looked to be the ruins of a burned down village seeing as it was so large. Their was remains of a wall surrounding the rubble and several separate piles meaning that their had been more than one house.

"Where are we?" Sai asked looking over her shoulder at Cerino.

His eye's saddened and she began to think she shouldn't of asked. "This is…well was…my home." He said glancing around sadly.

Looking around again she found what looked to be a long line of graves on the other side of the compound and even from that distance she was still able to make out the single orchid placed on each and every one of them.

"I'm sorry for asking." She apologized.

"There's no need. I needed to come here to…pay my respects and grab somethings."

"You said that you had a story to tell me so out with it! You know how I love stories!" Sai said smiling at him.

So he told her. Everything. About helping Wave, meeting her sister, learning about his mother, meeting his godmother, Naruto, Haku, Zabuza, everything. By the time he was finished it was well past noon.

"So what did you come here to get?" Sai asked after a couple moments of silence to digest the information.

"My clans sword." Cerino responded looking at a bundle not to far away.

"Is that it?" She asked having heard that he needed a new one. She wasn't mad or anything. Hell she was proud that Cerino had taken on and matched the snake sannin with the sword she had given him.

"Yeah I need to take it back to Konoha and practice with it. I was able to uncover all of my clans training scrolls from the secret cellar in the dojo. Thankfully it was unharmed." Cerino said nodding towards a sealing scroll.

"So when are we leaving?" Sai asked glancing around once more enjoying the sight of the familiar trees of Fire Country.

"As soon as your ready." Cerino said sealing the bundle in the scroll before pocketing it.

After cleaning up the camp and picking her up once more Cerino gave his past home one more sad glance before leaping off.

**-Konoha gates-**

As Cerino neared the gates of Konoha he couldn't help but get a grin on his face. "Welcome home Sai." He said to the sleeping girl on his back his cloak still draped over her with the hood pulled up.

The guards simply let him through staring at him in awe. Rumors about him had spread quickly and they knew not to mess with him.

It was early in the morning so very few people were out and any that were gave him a wide girth. As he neared the hospital Sai began to stir.

"Huh…Is this-is this what I think it is?" She said sitting up slightly and peering around.

"Yeah. I will let Kurenai know you're here when I drop you off at the hospital." Cerino said smiling at her over his shoulder.

"Ok." She said as he entered the hospital.

Almost in an instant a nurse approached him albeit she looked nervous. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. My friend her." He said adjusting her for emphasis. "Needs medical attention for she is most likely suffering from malnutrition and other things." Cerino replied.

A stretcher was quickly brought out and Cerino gently put her onto it. He turned to leave but she grabbed his hand. Turning around he noticed the look she was giving him. She didn't want him to go.

"There's no need to rush Cerino. I can send messengers to Kurenai, Tsume, and your friends and you can stay here." A voice said behind him. Only to turn out to be Sarutobi himself standing their smiling at him.

"Never miss a thing don't you?" Cerino said smiling back.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' to those messengers. Your friends will probably be here in about 30 minutes so be ready." Sarutobi said turning around and heading out the door.

Cerino stayed with Sai the whole time holding her hand as they took blood tests and the like. Finally they were finished and said she could leave when she was ready. So all they had to do was wait for Kurenai to get their and sign the release papers.

"I'm sorry I took so long to get you." Cerino said looking down regret evident.

Sai just smiled cupping his cheek in her hand forcing him to look at her. "Cerino I don't blame you! They did nothing to me! Although the jounin was hinting on it they did nothing to me!" She said forcefully to get it across.

"I-I-I now but I should of went immediately their instead of-" Cerino began only to be cut of by a finger on his lips.

"Cerino…shut up." Sai said before leaning over the bed and kissing him!

Cerino's eye's widen at first before leaning forward and kissing her back. It wasn't a forceful or passionate kiss it was just a simple kiss but it was able to project so much. When they finally separated for air they were grinning ear-to-ear.

Then the door burst open forcing them to separate and in came Kurenai. There was a long pause as Sai and Kurenai just stared at each other. Then in a blink of an eye Kurenai had Sai in a bone-crushing hug which was eagerly returned by Sai.

Cerino smiled at them happy for their reunion. Walking to the door he decided to give them some alone time and exited the room and headed for the waiting rooms.

As he entered the waiting room he was greeted by the sight of Naruto, Haku, Zabuza, Tsume, Hana, and Kiba waiting their. As he entered they all glanced up and smiled which was returned.

Next thing he knew he was in a bone breaking hug by Tsume. Once she let him breathe she held him at arms length obviously examining him for injuries. Once she was done she said rather sternly. "Don't you ever do that again you nearly gave me a heart-attack!"

Cerino sighed before answering "I'm sorry everybody but…this was something I had to do alone."

Tsume's glare softened and she said. "It never hurts to ask for help."

Kiba decided to put his two cents in. "Yeah no need to hog all the glory!"

"What?" Cerino said obviously confused.

"You haven't heard? You're a hero!" Naruto said grinning ear-to-ear.

"Ok someone better start explaining!" Cerino giving them incredulous looks.

"For the past two days Konoha ninja ranging from genin to Anbu have been returning to Konoha from that prison and others that the ones you released went to. You've saved hundreds of ninja!" Hana said grinning like a madman.

"Your kidding?"

"Sadly no." Tsume said still grinning.

"Great. Just what I need. More fame." Cerino said exasperatedly.

Everyone chuckled at that and continued to till it turned into full blown laughter.

"Not to mention the fact that you've stopped a surprise attack on Konoha during the chunnin exams." Tsume added in after the laughter had died down.

"Come again?" Cerino said looking dumbfounded.

"Konoha has declared Sound a enemy country for imprisoning it's ninja and have thus 'removed' them from the chunnin exams along with any sound nin in Fire Country. And soon after our ANBU discovered a large force of sound nin hidden in the woods waiting for the 3rd part of the chunnin exams to strike. The force was quickly dealt with and Fire Country has openly declared war on Sound." Tsume said. "You have saved hundreds of lives in your journey to save Sai without even knowing it."

"Well I guess I just got lucky then." Cerino said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah well I would watch your back if I was you cause it appears you have your own fan club now!" Kiba said grinning like the rest.

"Great. Just terrific! Now I don't only have to watch out for Zabuza's sneak attacks" Cue glare to Zabuza who only grinned sheepishly. "but I also have to watch out for my fan club!" Cerino said throwing his arms up and pacing back and forth.

"You have to look out for what?" A voice from the entrance.

Everyone turned to see Sai and Kurenai their ready to leave.

"What are you doing out of bed." Cerino said not only out of concern but also trying to change the subject quickly.

"All they said I need is plenty of food and rest now what do you have to look out for?" Sai replied.

Cerino only slumped his shoulders and pointed to Tsume and gave her a signal to repeat her previous story.

"Well ain't that just a bummer." Sai said grinning at Cerino's misfortune.

"Yeah yeah…everyone just laugh it up!" Cerino said.

"Yeah well how about we take this outside." Tsume suggested eager to leave the hospital and move somewhere a little more 'homey'.

"Yeah yeah lead the way." Cerino said as the rather large group left the hospital and headed towards Cerino's compound seeing as it was closest and had the most room seeing as his didn't have to house a clan…yet.

**-END-**

**I know I know. It's pretty short by my standards but I wanted to get this out seeing as I have stalled it long enough. Hope you like the plot changes I've made and will be patient with me. I still haven't got the computer in my room cause their was some unexpected 'complications' but I am hoping to get it some time soon. So please read and review and be patient for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again and welcome to the 11th chapter of Lucario: The Ninja of Aura. I'm sorry it took so long but recently my family has suffered a tragic loss. My brother-in-law died in a motorcycle crash on June 26, 2009 by drunk drivers, and our family has just been devastated. He was the closest thing to a real father I ever had, and "He was everything I could ever want and can hope to be as a father." So I've been busy comforting and helping my sister Denise cope with this loss so please forgive me for the delay. **

**Now for some more news. I have recently redone most of the earlier chapters. Namely separating the dialog and such so I will be posting the revised versions along with this, and I will be doing the same with my other fic. So feel free to go back and read the improved chapters incase you missed something due to 'faulty' writing.**

**Now for reviews:**

**To Litewarrior4 and Elemental Dragon Swordsman: Yes I now…I was feeling evil when I gave Cerino a fan club, but hey these things happen. Not to mention after he saved hundreds of lives so yeah I just had to give him one.**

**Now I've rambled long enough all I can ask of you is for a moment of silence for my brother, and my father: Ronald L. Monan.**

"_**Speaking"**_

'_**Thinking**_**'**

"**Jutsu!**"

**-one month later-**

The month following Cerino's rescuing of Sai could only be described as the best in his life after his clan was wiped out. Since the rescue Cerino had begun to train non-stop with Naruto and Haku. Mainly he began to learn the more advanced aura skills of his clan while also with testing his limits even more in his human and beast form, and finally getting used to combat with his clan sword.

The blade it self was unassuming in appearance but appearances can be misleading. Unlike any blade in the world this sword could actually channel the users aura thus making it unbreakable and even more deadly in a number of ways depending on how the aura is channeled.

As their training progressed so did Cerino's relationship with Sai. They both grew closer and closer as the month progressed until finally Cerino was able to ask her out on a date a couple weeks prior. Was that a night! Sai and Haku decided to make it a double date so Naruto and Haku tagged along and they spent the night talking laughing and acting like kids their age.

Also during the month Naruto ran into an old man at the hot springs while there with Haku. The old man turned out to be none other that The Toad Sannin Jiraiya. After much shouting and such the old pervert agreed to show him a thing or two in exchange from sparing him the wrath of women of Konoha. So Naruto not only ended up with a legendary sensei, but he also signed a summoning contract to boot!

And joining Jiraiya in their training was Kakashi. Ever since the prelims he had regretted not taking part in their training he decided to help them out. While Sasuke didn't join them he demanded special training during the on-going team meetings that Kakashi gave him, but only he restricted the subjects to stuff more his level. Naruto and Haku were glad for his help for he was able to help them with their elemental chakra manipulation seeing as he specialized in jutsu. So Naruto, Haku, and Cerino decided to forgive him and he was more than happy to join them in some sparring practice.

But now the month was over and the winners who passed the prelims now stood in the center of the stadium in front of an enormous crowd waiting for the third and final portion of the exam to begin.

The first match was Neji vs. Naruto so as they left the stadium Cerino and Haku after giving Naruto some encouragements went up to the stands. Up in the stands Cerino noticed Kurenai, Tsume, Sai, Hana, and Kiba sitting as near to the participant portion of the stands as they could.

"Are both participants ready?" Hayate asked them as everyone finally got settled and a signal from the Hokage.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"Alright then…BEGIN!" Hayate shouted and leapt back as the third part of the Chuunin Exams had officially begun.

Naruto knowing that the Hyuuga excelled in Taijutsu leapt back dodging a Juuken strike from Neji. Quickly flashing through several hand signs he launched his counter. "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough jutsu!**"

As in the prelims the large gust of wind roared toward Neji. You see during their month of training Naruto figured out the Byakugan's weakness. While it might be able to see in almost 360 degree's of the target and target tenkutsu and the like it couldn't locate and track chakra like the Sharingan. Meaning that the Byakugan's weakness was Ninjutsu, and Naruto intended to capitalize on that.

Seeing as they were in such close proximity of each other due to Neji's charge he didn't get a chance to dodge and like Kiba was picked up and thrown through the air effortlessly. But unlike Kiba he was able to right himself in midair and landed feet first on the side of the arena wall. 'He anticipated my attack!' Neji realized as he noticed Naruto going through another set of hand sign's.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Immortal Fire jutsu!**" He shouted before shooting a volley of fireballs at the Hyuuga prodigy. Acting quickly Neji bobbed and weaved through the fireballs before launching himself at the blonde. Not having time to put the proper distance he wanted between him and his opponent Naruto quickly took the offensive by twisting to dodge Neji's first Juuken strike causing him to fly by him before he reversed his rotation and delivering a powerful knee to Neji's stomach.

Pressing his assault Naruto delivered a right hook to Neji's temple before jumping back again. Once again flashing through hand signs he shouted out. "**Fire Style: Phoenix Immortal Fire jutsu!**"

Once again he shoot a large amount of fireballs at the prodigy. '_Damn! No time to dodge I was hoping to save this for later but I have no choice!_' "**Kaiten!**" Neji shouted before he spun in place and was enveloped in what appeared to be a spinning dome of chakra effectively batting away the fireballs like flies, but it gave Naruto the time he needed to finish molding his chakra.

Drawing his blade Naruto began making slashing motions in the air, and if it wasn't for Neji's Byakugan he would have been torn to shreds by the wind blades that sliced into the arena wall were he had been moments ago **'Kaiten**' or not. Quickly sheathing his katana he flashed through some more hand signs. "**Wind Style: Wind Scythe jutsu!**" And as in the prelims the roaring tempest of wind blades flew toward Neji at speeds even he couldn't follow.

Neji could only guard his face with his arms as the blades tore at his skin. By the time the attack was over Neji looked like he was put through a meat grinder. Stumbling a few steps forward he once more got into the Juuken stance and waited for Naruto's next attack. Sending some more winds blades Neji's way Naruto began to once more flash through hand signs. "**Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu!**" He said as he preformed Sasuke's signature move.

The large fireball roared towards Neji who in his injured state was barely able to dodge. Glancing back to where Naruto once was only to find him gone! Quickly using his Byakugan to search for him he didn't need to find him though; because, he heard him. "**Ninja Arts: Kage Shuriken jutsu!**" His eyes immediately saw the hail of shuriken heading straight for him.

'_Damn it! I've got to use another '__**Kaiten**__'!_' Neji thought before going through with that plan. "**Kaiten!**" He shouted as he began his rotation. The shuriken simply glanced off of the spinning dome of chakra before he ended the technique.

Only to get a shock when the shuriken was enveloped in smoke but instead of nothing coming out it was a bunch of '**Shadow Clones**!' Neji quickly got into the Juuken stance and began dispatching them with quick precise palm blows although due to his injuries he received a few punches to the face. But when he dispatched the last clone the smoke screen was larger than the others and the real Naruto jumped through the smoke and delivered a devastating punch to Neji's stomach lifting him off the ground. Finishing the combo with a roundhouse kick to Neji's chest that sent him flying to the other end of the arena.

"Why do you even try to fight me? Fate has already decided I will win this fight." Neji said as he shakily got to his feet wiping some blood from his lip.

Letting out is sign Naruto answered. "Now you see…I don't get that. I don't believe in the thing you call 'fate'. So even if it did predict you were going to win this fight what would make you think I was going to make winning easy on you."

"Because you have no chance at beating me! You are out of your league. You've just been lucky this far." Neji retorted.

"And…who looks like shit?" Naruto said with a sweat drop at Neji's arrogance.

"It doesn't matter…let us see who is right at the end of this match. Let's put each others beliefs to the test and see who is right at the end of the match."

"Now you're talking!" Naruto said with a grin.

Neji couldn't help but grin back and in the back of his mind…he some what hoped Naruto would win…not that he would ever admit it. Once again charging in Neji was surprised when Naruto met him in the middle of the arena. They then engaged in some fast paced Taijutsu that had some of the audience staring in awe as neither landed any hits.

Turning aside a Juuken strike Naruto to did a quick jab only for that to be deflected by Neji. Deciding to shake things up Neji moved to deliver a rather obvious and weak Juuken strike and the moment it was deflected he switch up and delivered a knee to Naruto's gut. Stumbling back out of breath Naruto was quickly forced on the defensive as some of Neji's strike hit home.

Deciding to take a stupid risk Naruto let some of more of Neji's strikes to land before punching him square in the jaw stunning him for a few crucial seconds Naruto intended to utilize. What Neji didn't expect was for Naruto to spear kick him in the chest sending him back reeling. As Naruto got up and quickly advanced Neji decided that for a fight like this one you have to get serious. "**Kaiten!**" He shouted and began his rotation the moment Naruto was in range. The '**Kaiten**' hit Naruto dead one and sent him flying into the tree line looking like he had just been put through a shredder.

Once in the tree line Naruto righted himself and made several '**shadow clones**' splitting his chakra evenly between each an idea that Neji complimented. As two clones rushed Neji the rest began to run though the tree line to flank him. Once in the proper positions the Naruto's each began to go through their own sets of hand signs.

Just as Neji dispelled the last clone he nearly went as white at a sheet of paper at what he heard next set of jutsu.

"**Wind Style: Wind Scythe jutsu!"**

"**Ninja Arts: Kage Shuriken jutsu!**"

"**Ninja Arts: Kage Kunai jutsu!**"

…The results? Neji was caught in a deadly cyclone…made even more deadly by the kunai and shuriken caught in it. As Neji was nearly torn apart this time compared to the last one we decided to take a chance. "**Kaiten!**" As he began to spin and the dome of chakra turned any kunai or shuriken in it, but it did nothing for the wind blades except make them stronger due to the chakra's rotation. Not only that but Neji had trouble stopping his rotation due to the swirling winds. When the deadly cyclone finally ended the kunai 'poofed' away. One of the wind blades had cut the cloth holding his hair and he had a nasty gash across his forehead from a kunai.

"Im-impressive combination Naruto you made an already deadly technique even more deadly forcing me to waste nearly all my chakra in desperation." Neji said kneeling lightheaded.

"Yeah I think I found your Byakugan's weakness." Naruto said scratching the back of his head with a grin feeling kind of guilt.

"Oh really what's that?" Neji said trying to stand surprised Naruto was actually giving him the chance to try and recover.

"While you are good…and considered a prodigy among your clan you are yet able to focus on the area's all around you like some of older Hyuuga are said to be able to do. That sounds like a skill that isn't taught or mastered, but learned through experience." Naruto said with that grin of his.

Neji couldn't help but laugh. "You are right I can't remain focused on my surrounding when I am engaged in close combat…and yes…that's something you learn through time and hard work. Not by being a prodigy or a genius. I finally see the truth now and there is only one thing left to do." Neji said raising his left hand not feeling able to lift his right. "…I forfeit the match."

Naruto could only stare dumbly utterly shocked. "You look surprised. It would seem you beliefs were stronger…we should fight again…Naruto Uzumaki" Neji said with a weak grin.

Naruto could only grin back and give him a thumbs up knowing that he had gained a rival…a real rival. "You bet ya. Just make sure to train really hard so that the next match will be even better than this one."

Neji gave a thumbs up back. "It's a deal." He said before he promptly passed out.

Naruto headed back up to the competitors box grinning as Neji left on a stretcher somehow feeling better than he had going onto the field, but hey that wasn't weird was it.

As Naruto reached the competitor's box he chuckled as he heard Gai and Lee shouting something about how 'his flames of youth have rekindled Neji's own flames of youth!'

That first match already riled the crowd up and they weren't disappointed with the rest. The next match up was Sasuke vs. Temari and many of the people from Leaf thought this one was in the bag…oh boy.

Now the first half of the match started out pretty evenly with Sasuke and Temari testing each others Ninjutsu and you could tell Temari was stepping it up not wanting to be out done in wind jutsu by the earlier display. Now the match was going pretty well…until Sasuke opened his mouth and said something along the lines of. "I don't see why your trying…as if I'd lose to a girl."…big mistake.

Temari promptly whacked him with her fan…in his (ahem) cash and prizes. With a squeal that could rival the octave Sakura's voice could reach he fell to the ground clutching his…equipment. Hayate called the match before Temari could let of another '**wind scythe**' saying. "I don't think he will be getting up again." Temari simply gave him a smirk and left the arena as Sasuke was carried off.

Now up in the stands many of the participators…mainly Haku, Naruto, and Cerino were either: clutching their sides, the railing, or on the ground rolling in laughter. As Temari entered the box her eyebrows rose at the sight of the three. She expected them to be shooting her dirty looks or something.

Catching sight of her Naruto just had to say it. "You…you…are my hero!" He said through fits of laughter.

"Uh…sure."

"Hey you think if I paid you would you hit him a little harder so he won't be able to have kids?" Haku asked getting a hold of herself…unlike the other two.

"Oh (snicker) and who's (snort) money are you going (snicker) to be using?" Cerino said still laughing.

"Why yours of course."

"Why so blunt?" Cerino said chibi style. Sweat dropping at the cute smile she sent his way.

"So how bout it?" Haku said turning back to a very confused Temari.

Composing herself Temari answered with a grin. "Hey…I would do it for free, but…since you offered…"

Catching the confused look she said. "Oh and don't be surprised we all hate him." Then she saw the horrified look on Ino's face and the many angry shouts from the crowd. "…Ok maybe not all of us but most of us." She said with a nervous chuckle.

Next up was Haku vs. Ino after a ten-minute break. Well…I guess you could call it a match. It lasted a grand total of two minutes seeing as Haku completely obliterated Ino. She may have gotten serious, but Haku had been training not only harder but also longer. The results weren't that surprising.

After that was Kankuro vs. Shino. Kankuro dropped out and Dosu had been removed from the exams seeing as he was a Sound shinobi so Shino moved on to the next round. So the second bracket was set up as follows: Naruto vs. Shino and the winner of that match got seeded to the finals, and Temari vs. Haku and the winner Cerino got seeded to the third bracket against the winner of the girls match.

After getting some encouragements from Naruto and Haku Cerino began his trek down the stairs. Not seeing Gaara follow him he guessed he would '**Shunshin**' down. As he reached the arena floor many cheers rose up as he made his way to the proctor in the center…Gaara was already waiting.

"Are you both ready?" Hayate asked after a glance at Cerino already ready to give them the space they needed.

"Yes."

"Ok…BEGIN!" Hayate shouted before leaping back.

Immediately Gaara's sand formed and lashed out at Cerino who was barely able to get out of the way. '_Glad I removed all my weights on the way down._' He thought as he landed Gaara's shield already forming. '_Even at that I'm still no where near as fast as Lee so I'm going have to think of another way._'

Deciding to test Gaara's defenses. Flashing through several hand signs Cerino shouted. "**Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu!**" The fireball roared towards its target and as expected Gaara's sand formed a wall to defend him. But what caught everyone even Gaara by surprise was that when the fireball made contact with his defenses his sand began to turn to glass.

Acting quickly Cerino rushed forward and jumped over the newly formed wall of glass and much like Lee he hit Gaara into the air before following him barely avoiding the sand that tried to grab him. Turning around in midair Cerino sent another even bigger '**Grand Fireball jutsu**' at the remaining sand turning that to glass also.

Thinking Gaara now was defenseless Cerino now turned again to face Gaara only to receive a sand tendril to the face sending Cerino into the arena wall. While he had token care of most of his sand Cerino forgot about Gaara's armor of sand and his gourd that was also made of sand that he was now using to replace the sand he lost.

"You are strong…mother thirsts for your blood." Gaara said as the sand began to form a cocoon around him. Deciding to not chance it Cerino made Naruto's favorite hand sign. "**Shadow Clone jutsu!**" A puff of smoke later there was now six Cerino's. While five of them rushed the finished cocoon the real one stayed back and watched. Cerino watched as the spikes of sand shot out of the cocoon and defended the cocoon. Soon later Cerino called off his clones realizing there was only one move in his arsenal able to pierce the cocoon.

'_I don't have enough chakra to turn the whole dome into glass so I'm going to have to use a __**Chidori**__ to penetrate it!_' He thought as he jumped up onto the wall. Taking his right arm he began to charge the lighting attack while this drew many questions from Kakashi's peers.

"You taught Cerino that move Kakashi?" Gai said in amazement.

"Yes I taught him it during our mission in Wave were he joined us. It was a trade off I taught him the **Chidori** and he taught me a lighting jutsu he created for his kenjutsu style." Kakashi said with a proud smile catching Tenten's interest.

"But you of all people know how devastating that attack can be if not preformed right, and teaching it to a genin of all people?" Gai said.

"Trust me Gai Cerino is more than capable of performing this move." Kakashi said calmly.

"Oh and let me guess you taught Sasuke the move also?" Gai said uncharacteristically angry.

With a sigh Kakashi answered. "No I have not. I intended to but I realized that Sasuke is to unstable to entrust with a jutsu of that magnitude."

"Ok…as long as you have faith in your student I will believe in you." Gai said turning back to the fight.

Finishing the jutsu Cerino rushed down the wall and towards the cocoon. His clones fell in formation with him and when he got close enough the spikes shot out of the cocoon. Already anticipating this the clones jumped in front of him and protecting him from them. Thrusting his arm through the shell Cerino felt his hand pierce flesh.

There was a few seconds of ominous silence of which Cerino could of sworn he heard something that sounded like muttering before a cry of pain came from within the cocoon. "IT'S BLOOD! IT'S MY OWN BLOOD!!!"

There was a rumbling sound before Cerino felt something grip his arm and thrust him away from the cocoon. Realized that it was a giant arm made of sand Cerino quickly recharged the **Chidori** breaking the arms crushing grip. Clutching his arm in pain Cerino watched as the cocoon began to fall apart.

What emerged was what looked like a human/raccoon hybrid. Half of Gaara's body was covered in sand forming the raccoon while the other half was human. Cerino saw that his attack had pierced Gaara's right shoulder. Soon the sand covered Gaara's other half and the raccoon was completed. Deciding to take the initiative Cerino rushed forward and spinning around a punch from Gaara he delivered a kick to Gaara back, but to Cerino's surprise his kick didn't even affect Gaara and he was batted away.

Flashing through hand sign he used one of his own original jutsu's. "**Fire Style: Pyro Wisps jutsu!**" Just like in the prelims he shot the miniature blue fireballs at Gaara and on impact they exploded in a devastating explosion. As the smoke cleared they saw that the explosion had only managed to shift the raccoon shaped armor of sand around Gaara. As the sand began to reform Cerino realized something.

'_The sand is too compacted for me to turn to glass! So how am I going to beat him if I can't get past that armor…I guess it's time for me to get serious._' As he slipped into a ready stance he waited for Gaara to make the first move.

Gaara must have been feeling impatient because he swung his arm at him and shot what looked like clumps of sand flying at him at high speeds. "**Sand Shuriken!**" Gaara shouted in a demonic voice.

Cerino easily avoided the shuriken by twisting and bending his body using the agility and flexibility his clan was known for. Dodging the last shuriken Cerino barely had any time to dodge the punch Gaara sent him. Twisting to the right Cerino was just barely able to dodge it before reversing the twist and buried his fist in Gaara's stomach, but what the crowd didn't see was the aura that shot out of Cerino's hand upon impact.

Gaara double back in pain and Cerino continued. While the crowd didn't see the aura from the first punch they saw the large amount of aura Cerino released from the kick Cerino delivered to Gaara's chest. As Gaara stumbled back hacking and wheezing Cerino prepared his next aura attack.

Bring both arms behind him one over the other he began to build up a sphere of aura that began at about the size of a marble and grew rapidly into the size of a small boulder. Deciding it was strong enough he thrust his arm forward shouting the name of the attack. "**Aura Sphere!**"

The sphere of compressed aura hit Gaara dead on and carried him back, but in mid flight Cerino changed it's course straight up lifting Gaara up to the spectators level. It was there that the sphere finally exploded and Cerino didn't hesitate in jumping into the smoke. A few seconds later Gaara minus all the sand came flying out of the smoke and crashed into the arena wall about ready to pass out from the combined forces of the explosion couple with the aura enhanced blow he just took to the head.

As the smoke dissipated the crowd saw Cerino simple falling at an unnaturally slow speed. While he used chakra to slow his descent Cerino was examining Gaara's seal. '_There is defiantly something wrong with the seal…it's barely even strong enough to hold Shukaku. That and there's another presence other than the Shukaku within him…the sealers soul perhaps. What a twisted aura…perhaps he wanted the Shukaku's power for his own and was using Gaara's body as a medium, but the seal was to weak so he has to settle for partial control…well lets fix that._' He concluded before he began to flash through hand signs. Some intricate seals began to form in his palm before he simple shot forward as if using an invisible wall to jump off of, but he was simply using his telekinesis to propel him.

As he neared Gaara who was just now beginning to fall from the crater he made in the wall he called the technique that would finish the fight. "**Five Elements seal!**" He then slammed his glowing hand into Gaara's stomach. The results were…interesting.

Visible only to his eye's he watched and the more malevolent aura began to thrash before the Shukaku's simply swallowed it whole leaving nothing behind. Gaara's looked up at him still having the yellow iris with the star-like pupil. "…Thank…you." He whispered in an oddly feminine voice before passing out.

Catching him Cerino began his descent in silence. '_It would seem the Shukaku is grateful for my actions. At least Gaara's life will be easier now._' He thought as he landed.

"I winner is Cerino Delgada." Hayate said to the crowd as Gaara was carried off.

Now back up in the stand the Kazekage was having an interesting reaction to Gaara's loss on the inside. '_Damn it! Not even the Jinchuuriki could defeat him. First he releases the damn girl and the other captives I had ruining my beautiful plans. So now all I could hope for was to kill Sarutobi, but he has to got and take care of my trump card…guess if you want something done right you got to do it your self…but that will have to wait for later._' Orochimaru thought as he prepared to spring his trap.

"Interesting match eh Kazekage?" Sarutobi said with a smile.

"Why yes I must say that you have some interesting genin Hokage." Orochimaru answered.

Good I wouldn't want my old student to be disappointed." Sarutobi said before he dodged a strike from Orochimaru. Jumping onto the roof the Sound Four quickly in circled them creating the barrier.

Down in the stands sand shinobi were preparing to attack only for Kurenai to cast a powerful genjutsu making the inexperienced ones pass out while as the more experienced ones were shaking it off were incapacitated by ANBU. Seeing this Orochimaru cursed. "Curse you old man how did you know of my plans!"

"Simple with the aid of a select few leaf shinobi we were able to capture a sand jounin by the name of Baki. He told us the original plans. We then replaced them with an ANBU black-ops member and after Cerino released the prisoner's in Rice thus giving us a reason to declare war on Sound." Sarutobi answered.

"Damn him he has ruined all of my plans! None the less I will deal with him after I'm done with you!" Orochimaru said taking a ready stance Kusanagi already in hand.

"Unlikely." A voice said behind him.

Twisting around Orochimaru came face to face with one Cerino Delgada. "**YOU!** Ku ku ku it looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone. I get to kill my idiot of a sensei and his pet demon in the process!" Orochimaru who was just becoming aware of the crowd of leaf shinobi outside the barrier.

Among them were the Rookie 9 and Team 9 their sensei's, Sai, Haku, Hayate, Yugao, Anko who would give anything to be in that barrier, Ibiki, Tsume, Hana, and many other shinobi who were in the arena among them was Jiraiya who cursed himself for not being able to help his sensei. But among them was a woman who went unnoticed.

She had silver flowing hair and silver eyes and she was staring at Cerino as if he was a ghost. '_My God he's grown so much._' She had decided to come to Konoha to visit and old friend of hers but found out the Chunnin Exams was that day and decided to attend. She was to shocked when she heard her son's name called and could only watch with pride as he used the strength 'The Trial' gave him to help Gaara.

Now back to the problem at hand. Orochimaru was watching both leaf nins carefully for any signs of attacking. Sarutobi simply stood there as Cerino unsealed a bundle of cloth. Unraveling it he revealed a zanbatou easily as long as his body crafted in a standard katana style.

While the shape was unassuming the seals carved into the blade hilt and handle were a testament to its uniqueness. The hilt is white and wrapped in a blue cloth. Cerino wielded it like a pro as he slipped into a stance and waited.

Taking the hint Sarutobi bit his thumb before flashing through some hand signs. "**Summoning jutsu!**" And in a puff of smoke Enma appeared and was soon in his Bo staff form.

Deciding to start the battle Sarutobi flashed through hand signs so quickly Orochimaru barely had time to react. "**Earth Style: Mud Dragon Bullet jutsu!**" He called as a dragon head came out of the ground and began to shoot flaming shells at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru began dodging the bullets only noticing Cerino bobbing and weaving through them at the last second. Blocking a stick from them they got into a deadlock and each was trying to overpower the other. Extending his neck Orochimaru tried to bite Cerino only to get a aura enforced backhand to the face sending his face the other direction.

Sarutobi jumped in and hit Orochimaru in the ribs sending his body after his head. Somehow landing on his feet Orochimaru's head returned to its place atop his shoulders. Not giving him a chance to recover Cerino and Sarutobi charged forward together and teamed up on Orochimaru.

Knowing who to go for Orochimaru saw and opening in their guard and kicked Cerino away. Landing on his feet he glared at Orochimaru before charging once again but this time he channeled aura into his zanbatou. It immediately burst into blue flames and he began to attack Orochimaru with renewed vigor.

After blocking an attack from Cerino Orochimaru was once again forced to dodge an attack from Sarutobi. Landing on his feet Orochimaru was all to aware of his arms shaking from Cerino's know auraified (yes I made that word up for the occasion) sword. Every time he blocked a strike from him the flames would lance out and try and hit him with aura, and some of them were successful.

This time Orochimaru decided to take the initiative and charged. Once again engaging them he began to watch for an opening and when finding one Orochimaru delivered a punch to Cerino's stomach causing him to double over and before Sarutobi could move to cover him Orochimaru kneed him in the face and kicked him towards the spectators.

Landing shakily Cerino fell to his knees still winded from the stick. '_Damn it! Even after the Trial I'm still barely strong enough to take him on in my human form…guess it's time to get serious here._' He thought as he got shakily up to his feet. Seeing Sarutobi also getting knocked to the side Cerino charged.

Orochimaru turned to meet him only to get a surprise as halfway their Cerino's whole body was engulfed in blue flames and Lucario emerged once again ready to fight. Now most of the spectators were surprised by the change but decided to wait and judge later.

Lucario clashed with Orochimaru and they began a high-speed kenjutsu match that few could follow. Orochimaru was in shock as he was not only out performed, but HE WAS BEING SMASHED INTO THE FUCKING GROUND BY LUCARIO! Not only had his speed, strength, and agility increased ten-fold, but his skill in manipulating aura increased also.

Slashing his blade downwards Lucario sent an arc of aura at Orochimaru who dodged by jumping to the side. But he didn't expect the on coming roof tiles. Slashing them out of the way one got through and knocked Kusanagi from Orochimaru's grasp.

Capitalizing on that Lucario stabbed his blade into the roof before charging at Orochimaru. Seeing the punch Orochimaru dodged before sending his own back only to have it caught. Throwing another back he had that one grabbed too.

"Orochimaru you will pay for all you crimes!" Lucario said for everyone to hear as he named his attack that made Orochimaru get paler if that was even possible. "**Aura Drain!**"

Everyone watched in fascination and the Orochimaru's arms went from a sickly pale to a deadened grayish purple. All the while Orochimaru was screaming in agony as his arms very life was drained out of them. He could only watch helpless as his dreams were destroyed in front of him.

As the last of life left his arms Orochimaru out of primal instincts kick Lucario breaking his grasp, but Lucario was prepared and using the aura he stole from Orochimaru he lashed out his arm and the wave of aura hit Orochimaru square in the face…killing him instantly.

Time stopped as everyone watched in amazement as the once great Sannin's corpse fell slowly to the ground. Jiraiya could only stare in shock as his rival and arch nemesis was defeated feeling somewhat guilty he wasn't the one to correct his own mistakes. Sarutobi watched sadly as his once proud student fell; although, happy they won he couldn't help but feel guilty for causing this whole tragedy.

Orochimaru's corpse finally hit the ground and the ANBU reacted instantly in subduing the Sound Four who had let the barrier drop in amazement as their master was killed. Sarutobi slowly approached Cerino. "I'm sorry you were to one who had to end this." He said.

In a burst of blue fire Cerino stood were Lucario was. "It's alright. It was and honor to fight side by side with you." He said was smile.

"Yes it was an honor to do the same with you." Sarutobi said with a smirk.

"Now think of ALL the paperwork you have to do Sarutobi." Cerino said with an evil smirk.

Sarutobi cursed before he got an idea. "Oh and think of all the fan girls you are going to have now Cerino!"

Cerino promptly face faulted before recovered and saying. "Oh jee wiz if only their were "More of Me"." Cerino said the last part like he was trying to get something through to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi thought about their argument before in a blink of an eye he was bashing his head of a nearby pillar muttering. "Stupid stupid. Idiot you practically make it and you can't even think of using it like that!" Earning a sweat drop from many.

"Well it looks like my days just got a lot brighter!" Sarutobi said as he returned ignoring the blood leaking from a cut on his forehead.

"We're so happy for you Cerino!" Haku said as she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah great job man." Naruto said with a thumbs up.

Cerino got similar responses from the others as Gai and Lee were shouting something about his 'Flames of Youth.' As this was going on Tsume noticed the white haired woman moving toward the group. Flashing the woman a grin she got a small smile in return before the woman focused solely on Cerino.

"Cerino?" She said immediately grabbing his attention.

Turning towards her they both froze upon eye contact. After nearly a minute of staring at each other one word slipped past Cerino's lips

"Mom?"

**-End-**

**Done and done. No not with the fic just this chapter. Although I think next chapter will be the grand finally but we will see. So tell me: did you like it, hate it. In other words read and review.**

**And Until Next Time**

**Cerino the Ultimate Ninja**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you all…well this is the last chapter of Lucario and I'm still thinking about the sequel if you guys want to send me some ideas you are free to do so. Well I've minced words enough. Enjoy!**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Jutsu!**"

**Lucario: The Ninja of Aura**

"**Looking Forward"**

It had been two weeks to the day that the Sand and Sound villages had attempted to invade Konoha. Although they had been turned back the invasion Konoha was not without it's losses. Many building had been destroyed and many lives had been lost. Many shinobi had been pulled back from missions and patrols to help with the rebuilding of the once proud Village Hidden in the Leaves.

It really had served as a slap to the face that Konoha had been invaded so easily by enemy shinobi albeit one force was thought to be an ally. Although Sarutobi knew of the invasion he couldn't have even dreamed of its scale. Even with the information gathered from Baki, who had been returned to Sand shortly after they began to discuss a new truce, so many families were devastated and many people without a home.

Although there were some surprised waiting for the village shortly after the invasion. One was the arrival of a entire convey of carpenters and construction workers from Wave lead by none other than Tazuna and his son Inari. But the biggest surprise was the knowledge of Orochimaru being killed during the invasion really gave the shinobi the much-needed moral boost they needed.

Although his killer's identity was kept under close wraps many speculated that it was Sarutobi who finally brought down his deranged pupil. Much to Cerino's relief. The genin had been helping rebuild much of the town and many of them were just happy to escape with their lives.

But they were not without loss. During the after math of the invasion they were struck a devastating blow. The body of Sakura Haruno was found in an alley near the arena bound gagged. It didn't take much experience to know what had happened. Some Sound ninja had captured her and brought her their and raped her before they killed her…the body was released two days after the invasion to her parents to arrange a burial.

Ino all but had a nervous breakdown during the funeral three days earlier and swore on the grave of her best friend that she would work harder and be a true konouchi. While many didn't necessarily 'like' Sakura her brutal death served as a wake up call for them all. And it so turned out that whenever they weren't rebuilding the village they were training their asses of either individually, with family, or with their teams.

And another shocker was the discovery of Sasuke's attempt to leave the village. During the invasion several agents of Orochimaru's approached him and gave him an offer to leave the village and gain the power he seeked under Orochimaru. A squad of ANBU returning to the village discovered them and restrained them. Sasuke's punishment was life imprisonment and the loss of his eyes. They carried out the surgery directly after his trial and carried him kicking and screaming all the way to the permanent holding cells. Reports have it he has almost constantly been demanding the guards to set him free so Sarutobi made sure that no 'Sasuke Worshippers' were within the ranks of the jailers. You'd be surprised how many shinobi actually hated the arrogant Uchiha, and didn't feel any remorse for him.

Cerino was walking casually through the ruined streets of Konoha towards the Hokage Tower. He along with all the other rookies had been summoned to the tower for a meeting regarding the Chunnin Exams. As he walked he couldn't help but reflect on how everything had changed for him in the past months leading up to the Exams.

He had finally had a village to call home after so many years in the wilderness. He actually had a family of sorts among the ninja's of Konoha. He finally had the girl of his dreams. Cerino sighed at that. Ever since the exams he and Sai had became even closer together, hell he couldn't even remember how many times they had kissed in just the past week!

But above all else…Cerino couldn't help but smile a little now. He had found his mother. After their reunion they had worked to get to know what had happened during the years apart. The reunion still was fresh in his mind.

**-Flashback-**

"Mom…"

Tears brimmed in the eyes of Narumi Delgada as she could only nod because of the lump in her throat. Cerino blinked twice before faster than any could follow he embraced his mother in a bone crushing hug which was eagerly returned. The last two Delgada's cried as they finally were together again. Many of the Rookies couldn't help but smile at the sight of the reunited family and had the decency to leave to help with the clean up. Only Cerino's closest friends and Sarutobi remained as they smiled as the two finally released each other.

They just stared at each other for a second before Narumi broke the silence. "My you've grown!" She said as she brushed some hair out of Cerino's face.

"And you haven't aged a day!" Cerino said back. Before taking notice of their audience.

"Mom." Cerino said guiding her to the group. "This is my new family!" He said grinning.

"Bout time you showed up." Tsume said still grinning.

"Well you know me…always like to make an entrance!" Narumi said around a watery smile.

**-Flashback End-**

His mother had immediately bonded with the estranged group of individuals. It had been strange getting used to having her back in the flesh after thinking her dead for so long but he soon got over it. Narumi immediately became some-what a mother figure for Naruto and Haku and had no qualms about acting the part out.

Naruto probably would take the longest to get used to the notion but Haku slipped into it rather easily. Kurenai and Sai soon moved into the estate and Narumi grilled Sai for details about her long-lost son. While Narumi was the loving and caring mother of the surrogate family Zabuza had to be the tough-loving drill sergeant father to them. It would take a while but soon everyone would eventually get used to the idea of having a family now.

Cerino snapped out of his daze after he soon realized he was standing before the doors to the Hokage's office. Shaking his head with a grin he pushed open the double doors and entered the office momentarily surprised to find that he was the last one their…even Kakashi beat him!

"Well now that our final member has decided to join us let us begin." Sarutobi joked. "Now this meeting has been called address the issues of the infiltration of the Chunnin Exams. I regret to say that I cannot promote any of you due to the invasion because the Exams could have been staged."

This rose many cried of outrage but he quickly silenced them. "I understand your anger but I cannot promote any of you to chunnin, but take this experience in stride and prepare for the next one you attend." He advised sagely. "Now that that's out of the was all but Team 7 may leave, and remember just because you weren't promoted doesn't mean that the Exams was a complete failure. You all preformed admirably and I have no doubt that during the next exams you will all achieve chunnin rank!"

As the teams filed out silently contemplating how they could up their training schedules Team 7 were left in the room with Sai, Kakashi and Sarutobi. "Now that that is out of the way we can address the losses of your teammates." Team 7 lowered their heads in silent memory of Sakura they turned their attention back to Sarutobi.

"Now I must regret that I must take your sensei from you for his talents are needed else ware in ANBU. We are at war and he would do his village more good on the frontlines."

Team 7 looked at one another shocked. "Ah don't worry guys I'll visit every now and then along with my squad." Kakashi said with a reassuring eye-smile.

"But…who's going to be our new sensei?" Naruto asked after a moment of contemplation.

"It's good you mentioned that. Effective immediately I herby award Cerino Delgada the rank of jounin, the rank he should of received upon arrival, and I herby name him the sensei of Team 7. I dare say he is the best fitting for the job seeing how his tutelage served Naruto and Haku during the chunnin exams! And I also move Sai from the reserve into Squad 7 to make up for their missing member. Now I believe you should go and alert the rest of your family of this new arrangement and get to training." Sarutobi said grinning at the stupefied looks of the 4 teens in front of him.

Slowly a sadistic smile made its way to Cerino's face and Team 7 began to sweat. "Were going to die aren't we?" Naruto said sweating.

"Most likely!" Cerino said still grinning. "Now…TO THE ESTATE ON THE DOUBLE!!!" Naruto, Haku and Sai were out the window in a blur of speed.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should!" Cerino said waving at a smirking Sarutobi and Kakashi before he gave chase.

"I can't help but pity them." Kakashi said casually turning a page in his book.

"Yes well we both know he we push them beyond their limits and they will all become great ninja under him. It's the least I could to for them." Sarutobi said creating some Shadow Clones to do his paper work while he pulled out a golden novel.

"Is that…THE AUTOGRAPHED COLLECTERS EDITION OF ICHA ICHA INCLUDING PHOTOS!!!" Kakashi shouted upon seeing it stars in his eyes.

As Cerino was quickly gaining on his fleeing/laughing team he couldn't help but smile softly. No matter what happened now…he knew that they would face it as a family. They would always be together and they would always watch each other's back. No matter what they would always look forward…to the future.

**-end-**

**Well I hoped you all liked this story. I had fun writing it and I can't wait to here you guys thoughts and or criticism. Now don't forget to review and send me some ideas if you want to. And after much debate I am thinking on getting a beta so if anyone's interested message me. **


End file.
